Battle for The Golden Fox
by kevinAK
Summary: The fourth shinobi word war is over.Naruto has grown stronger and more attractive. He walks down the streets and women swoon over him. Jiraiya being the pervert he is decided to capitalize on this.will His bright idea bring our blond dynamite happiness or a heck lot of pain..."girls fight it out to win one Uzumaki Naruto"...Naru/harem...Naru x Saku x Ino x Hina X lots more..
1. Prologue

**Authors Note : **_This story is adopted from**"MZ-kitty-****kat"**and is a"**modified version"** of her story **"GIRL** **FIGHT"** so before you start chewing up my ass keep that in mind.._

_And also i would like to honer the original author for her brilliant idea and the half written story which I adopted and modified into my style. So before we start keep in mind ass well that this will most likely havesome interesting changes which i think will light up the story lin_e.

_This is an AU._

_I repeat an AU or an Alternate Universe._

_So basically some of the characters will be curbed to suite my liking_

_ and also to give more liveliness to the plot._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and various Companies, Productions and Corporations . I am only a fan who is writing for leisure. And to up my writing skills.

* * *

** "Battle" For The Golden Fox :**

** "prologue"...**(START)

* * *

...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

Jiraiya watched from the Hokage tower at the ruckus his young protégé was creating by just merely walking the streets of Konoha. He shook his head in dismay. Naruto didn't even realise the kind of effect he was having on the opposite sex.

He was the spitting image of the fourth. Only slightly better or so judging from what Jiraiya had heard through the gossip grapevine. "He" who almost single handedly ended the forth shinobi world war. A feat that everyone knew only kami(god) was capable of. "The god of wind" they called him, A populer nickname given because his flawless use of wind style attacks and also for his "three" devestating "original" attacks.

His hair shone like the morning sun. Untameable, wild and tempting to be touched. His skin was tanned, his muscle tone screemed of "power" which made every female tongues drop. The sight of him melted every female in his immediate vicinity. He was tall yet he was not intimidating. His sapphire eyes have the ability to mesmerize every single female in its wake. His good nature and innocent behaviour attracted more attention than his loud mouth and brash attitude.

His brash attitude also attracted a lot of attention. Jiraiya wished he was young again and wished he was in Naruto's place. While the older generation still harboured a bit of dislike and hatred for the young blonde, mostly because they thought the blond was a "playboy of sorts" seeing the number of girls swooning around his presence (This was mainly the male population..Ahm..cough.."fathers"..cough cough...) But the younger ones seem to be attracted to him simply because he was out of reach and forbidden. They found him intriguing and it seems they couldn't get enough of him. They find him a challenge and his brash attitude to them was traits of a rebel. A bad boy in a positive way.

Jiraiya watched his disciple continually walked towards his favourite diner. Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant. The restaurant's business grew incredibly because of the blonde's growing reputation. Many dined there in the hopes to catch a glimpse of him. Naruto's name was fast becoming legendary. Almost or prehaps legendary as Jiraiya's and the Yondaime.

Upon observing his apprentice, a little commotion caught his eye. A few girls had begun fighting in the immediate background. Jiraiya deduced it was probably from trying to get close to the blonde as grinned when he noticed that due to the fight, the girls began tearing each others clothes off. Then like lightning flashing across the sky, an idea hits him.

**He can use this! **oh hell yeah he can, and he will use this alright...

Naruto suddenly frose and looked up from his ramen bowl as he herd a psycotic laugh which sent chills down his spine. "creepy..." he mumbled to himself before turning back to his beloved Ramen and being completely oblivious for his surroundings.

...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

* * *

**Authors Note -: **_DONE...Not much has changed from the original, but i skipped the time and this plot starts way after the forth shinobi world war. And also Jiraiya is not dead so yeah i changed that._

And also some characters are not dead as well so be warned.  
(i used "summoning_edo-tensei" mwahahaha!.. Ahm...^.^ joking joking..)

i will release some pre-written chapters which i modified from the original.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING and i hope you guys will keep reading further

PLEASE LEAVE ME A **REVIEW**I REALLY APPRECIATE IF YOU CAN POINT OUT MY FLAWS.

SO UNTIL NEXT TIME

**"Kev.A"**...OUTTIE!


	2. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and various Companies, Productions and Corporations . I am only a fan who is writing for leisure. And to up my writing skills.

* * *

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

"You want me to what?" Tsunade questioned her old comrade. Trying to fight the growing irritation from her voice while trying to suppress the urge to knock the pervert out unconscious. He better have a good reason for this.

"You heard me." Jiraiya replied back.

"And what makes you think I will even allow such a thing to happen? Let alone take place?" Tsunade questioned as she glared at him. There has to be a catch somewhere. His idea seems to be too convenient to be genuine.

"Well not only will it unite some of the ties with the other villages, it will also encourage the younger generation to join the kunoichi ranks. Think about it as a promotion." Jiraiya answered. Trying to keep his gaze neutral as not to reveal his plans.

He knew there had been a massive decline of females wanting to become a shinobi. By holding such an event should at least increase recruitment. While helping him at the same time.

"Besides I know for a fact that whenever such tournaments are held, there are bound to be some form of gambling involved." Jiraiya added. The word gambling should perk up Tsunade's interest.

"What exactly do you get in this?" Tsunade replied back. Thinking of the many benefits the competition was sure to bring. Though she still doubted her comrade. There was that gleam in his eyes that suggested that his interest was not entirely for the village but for himself. So there must be some sort of catch.

"ha? Why are you questioning my motives for? What's important is what's best for the village." Jiraiya replied back. He can already tell he had already won this argument. She wasn't rejecting his proposal so far. she's Just trying to figure out what he was up to.

Tsunade remained silent. Trying to work out what Jiraiya was up to. But he was right. The village's interest comes first. Besides it would be a great opportunity to show what talents the Kunoichi of Konoha has to offer. She just had to keep an eye on him.

"Very well. You have yourself a deal." Tsunade replied back as they shook each other's hand.

Jiraiya smirked, eyes shining in glee. He can't wait til everything comes to action. He had to restrain himself for now. He was already thinking of various novels he can produce out of all these. Now to spread a little rumour to get the ball rolling.

Contrary to popular beliefs, men are the biggest gossip than women. They just don't want to admit it. Knowing this little fact, Jiraiya set his plans into motion.

A week later, posters were posted up on bulletin boards as well as letters mailed to different countries. They were all about the same thing. Kunoichi Tournament. A test of combat skills.

Within a few days, Tsunade's office was swamped by responses from different villages eager to join and watch the competition take place.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

* * *

**Battle For The Golden Fox;**

**Chapter 01; - "so it begins"**...(start)

* * *

**Kunoichi Lounge...**

Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai, Shizune, Suzume, Uzuki Yuugao, and Inuzuka Hana were all seated together. Their subject at the moment was about the tournament.

"I think its ridiculous having this sort of competition." Suzume replied back as she adjusted her glasses at the bridge of her nose to keep it from sliding off.

The rest of the women nodded their heads in agreement. All except for Anko.

"I don't think so. I think it's great! Think about it! Being able to fight in the best of your abilities against one another." Anko replied back enthusiastically.

"That's easy for you to say Anko since you thrive in action. It would seem unfair for the rest of the competitors." Suzume replied back. She wasn't a fighter. She knew this. She was a teacher, teaching young kunoichis the finer things in life such as the art of flower arranging and cooking. She was more brains than brawn.

"From what I know, the tournament has three parts. Genin, Chuunin and Jounin. They fight each other according to their rank and also an obstacle course. Afterwards they are divided into groups. To keep it fair." Shizune explained.

"Are any of you joining?" Yuugao asked. In truth she was intrigued. She wanted to join. Besides it was a great chance to test herself against other female Nins. Present company included.

"I'VE ALREADY SIGNED UP!" Anko responded in glee. Which came as no surprise to the rest of the women.

"I'm in. What about you Kurenai?" Hana answered. She already knew that from the look of things Suzume wasn't interested.

"I'm still thinking about it." Kurenai answered.

"What's the prize for this anyway?" Suzume asked. Already tired of the subject.

" A golden trophy, recognition, and all expenses paid trip for two to Wave Country." Shizune answered.

"There are also rumours going around." Hana brought up. She had heard a lot of rumours about the tournament, one most popular rumour was about a certain blonde shinobi.

"About what?" Yuugao asked.

"You mean you girls didn't know? The major prize of Uzumaki Naruto!" Anko supplied them.

Which made the women gasped in utter and complete surprise.

"NO WAY!" Yuugao exclaimed not believing her ears.

Anko only crossed her hands across her chest and nodded. "Uhuh. That's right. The trip for two is with Uzumaki Naruto." she remarked with a sadistic grin which all her companions knew pretty well.

"And how did you come by this information Anko? Tsunade-sama didn't even tell me any of this." Shizune asked her companion.

"Well I heard Kakashi and Iruka talk about it while I was at the Hokage tower. I overheard them say that The trip for two consisted of the winner of the tournament and the company of Naruto for a month to the wave. Tsunade was still trying to think of a way how to inform Naruto about it. Apparently Jiraiya had altered the letters that was sent out to the other villages, naming Naruto as one of the major prizes." Anko explained.

"Oh that poor boy." Kurenai replied back.

"You mean young man. And I wouldn't feel sorry for him considering the amount of response we got back from the other villages." Anko corrected.

All the other women looked at Shizune for confirmation. Shizune merely nodded. The amount of letters flooded Tsunade's office. No wonder her mentor wanted to kill her former team mate.

Anko grinned. "Considering the looks on your faces. I'm guessing you're all contemplating about the tournament now."

The rest of the women blushed. Naruto has become the village's eye candy. No matter where he went dozens of eyes followed, tongues wagged and the women drooled.

"I thought so." Anko replied back as she licked her lips in anticipation. She was looking forward to this little competition.

"There's one thing I don't understand in any of this." Suzume interrupted as she yet again adjusted her glasses.

"What is it Suzume?" Asked Hana. "The stipulations and rewards about the tournament was pretty much straight forward"

"Well…" Suzume began but was rudely interrupted by Anko.

"Just say it!" Anko exclaimed impatiently.

"I'm just wondering if Naruto knew of the role he would play in all this? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be condoning himself as a prize trophy." Suzume explained. Doubtful of the blonde's participation. She had heard talks about the blonde demon carrier. Judging from what she had heard, while Naruto may be rough around the edges, he has a heart of gold and was always reluctant about his perverted mentor's plans. She also heard that he sometimes foils Jiraiya's peeping whenever he catches his perverted mentor near the women's hot springs.

"Now that I think about it, you do have a point Suzume." Kurenai agreed. Based from what Hinata had told her, Naruto was quite shy and had always great respect towards women. Hinata had reassured her that while Naruto wasn't an ideal gentleman, he wouldn't try and take advantage of any situation if he knew it was unfair and unjust.

"Well Shizune?" Yuugao asked their companion. If anyone should know more about the tournament it would be Shizune since she was Tsunade's apprentice.

Shizune merely looked at her lap. "Well I didn't even know Naruto was involved in this, if I have I would have probably warned him."

"And then…" Anko prodded.

"Which could only mean that Tsunade and Jiraiya are trying to keep Naruto in the dark about his role. If they wanted Naruto to know they would have at least told me about it." Shizune explained. Disappointed that Tsunade and Jiraiya seemed to have collaborated on Naruto's behalf.

"That's right. If Kakashi and Iruka were talking about it in such privy, then they're probably part of Jiraiya's plan of keeping Naruto in the dark!" Anko exclaimed as all the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place.

"But how could you keep something as big like this from Naruto? I mean it's the talk of the whole village!" Yuugao exclaimed.

"It must be something very diabolical." Suzume answered while she heard the women gasp.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in Konoha…...**

Naruto happily gobbled up large helpings of his favourite food in the whole wide world. Ramen.

Ayame merely smiled at the blonde affectionately as she watched him inhale the ramen she kept bringing him. There was no way to describe a feeling of pride when you watch someone appreciate all your hard work by eating it all up and not spilling a drop of it. She had worked hard, cooking everything that Naruto ordered. Naruto would stop everytime to give her his compliments as he devoured them in less than two minutes.

"Thanks Ayame-chan!" Naruto said as he gave her one of his foxy grins as he continued to eat. "OY! OJISAN! YOU SHOULD DO THIS MORE OFTEN!" Naruto called out to Ayame's father who was cooking at the back.

Ichiraku merely smirked. The youth had no idea behind the reason of his most recent food promotion. He didn't like keeping him in the dark and was against the idea at first when Jiraiya had come to see him about keeping Naruto occupied.

Jiraiya had given him a lot of money and promised more if he would agree to keep Naruto occupied right until the tournament begins. He wanted nothing to do with it at first but Jiraiya had assured him that it was for Naruto's sake. Ichiraku had grown fond of the boy and treated him like a son he never had. So it was only natural for him to feel protective of blonde. Besides, Jiraiya was his mentor. He won't let anything disastrous happen to Naruto right?

"Oh Man! I'm so stuffed." Naruto commented as he belched out loud. "Sorry Ayame-chan. Please excuse me." While the girl blushed.

"It's ok Naruto. It only means that you have enjoyed your meal." Ayame replied back. As she began stacking up the dishes.

Naruto felt guilty as he watched Ayame collect the towering bowls of which use to contain delicious ramen. It looks like Ayame would be stuck washing the dishes. While Naruto enjoyed the free meal he got, he felt rather guilty that Ayame and her father had worked hard to cook his meal and he didn't lift a finger to help.

"Hey Ayame-chan do you need any help?" Naruto asked as he began to help her collect the dishes.

"No. It's ok Naruto." Ayame replied back.

"No it's not. You've worked hard to prepare me a meal without me paying the amount that it mostly deserves. The least I can do is help you clean up." Naruto replied back not taking "No" for an answer as he balanced the towering bowls on his arms and made his way to the back of the counter to begin washing the dishes.

Ayame could only blush as Naruto joined her side. She had always thought of Naruto as kind and thoughtful. They began washing the dishes along side each other and sooner than expected the dishes were done.

"Well, thanks again Ayame-chan and jisan! I'll see you guys tomorrow! I have to go train now." Naruto bid his farewell. He needed to loose all the food he had consumed. A future Hokage should look fit after all.

"Ja ne Naruto-kun! See you tomorrow." Ayame called out as she waved him off.

Ichiraku smirked. Whenever Naruto had no missions, he was either at their diner or training anyways. But what's different this time is the amount of time he was there. He almost spent the whole day there, and to be honest he was getting tired. Perhaps an "Eat all you can all week promotion" wasn't a really good idea since the boy practically inhaled the stuff, the same as the Akimichi boy. But then again it was Jiraiya who would be paying for all their expenses. Besides the business was booming, he just needed to hire more help that's all.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

* * *

**Authors Note ;** Done..._WELL..THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING...stay tuned this story will only get better_

** Review **It helps a lot.

keep reading and keep rocking!

** Kev_A**...outtie!


	3. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and various Companies, Productions and Corporations . I am only a fan who is writing for leisure. And to up my writing skills.

* * *

...XXXXXXXXXXXX...

"It's been a long time Naruto-kun." The woman sighed as she looked at the photograph in her hand. Not the most beautiful photo to have considering the blonde boy in question is sleeping haphazardly with bandages and drool coming out of his mouth while she gave the dozing boy a kiss, but it's the best photo she has of the boy who made her believe again.

The photo really captured the young blonde's purity and innocence. She remembered handing a copy of the same photograph to his team mate while he was unconscious. She even signed her autograph, remembering how hard Naruto tracked her just so he could have her signature. She remembered him telling her that he was one of her greatest fans.

"Do you still feel the same about me?" She sighed wistfully. Five years has passed now. She tried to keep contact with him by sending him letters from time to time and she always got a reply which brought enormous joy to her. But as the weeks and months passed by, with his various missions and her being swamped with her own responsibilities, the letters began to lessen. Until they barely kept contact at all.

She supposes it was her fault for not trying hard enough. She had admired him ever since his team helped her in Snow Country which only grew over time because of the letters he sent.

She had kept the film the director used when he filmed Naruto and her uncle's battle. It served as a reminder for her, of how noble the young blonde was or whenever she missed him and gazing at their photograph simply isn't enough. She would listen to his voice as Naruto faced his uncle, remembering how his angry tone was always so soft and full of emotions when he spoke to her. Telling her to never give up and believe in herself.

"Princess, we are now approaching Konoha's border." One of the guards informed her, interrupting her musing.

She looked out of the window carriage and saw the lush greenery that now surrounded their carriage. She felt nostalgic, remembering the last time she was in the area. She had really made a pest of herself as she tried to run off at any given opportunity only to be replaced by excitement. She couldn't wait til she sees Naruto again.

"It appears we're not the only ones who are arriving." The guard informed her. She looked out of her carriage window only to see another envoy near the distance. Another dignitary by the look of things.

...XXXXXXXXXXXX...

* * *

"We're almost there princess. We have just passed the border." Yurinojou announced. She merely nodded to her bodyguard for acknowledgement. It's nearly five years since the young blonde has changed her life. Almost five years now that she had kept her promise. She felt a little embarrassed as she remembered brazenly asking him to stay with her until her country was back to its feet. It was a selfish act, but she didn't want to loose him so soon after he had protected and stayed with her during the assassination attempt. He had held her and gave her comfort while she cried for the demise of her father. He didn't abandon her and handed her to the enemy when his friends' lives were in danger. He protected her just like he promised.

She couldn't help but feel thrilled as anticipation flowed through her veins. She would see him again. Have the opportunity to touch him and be in his arms again.

She blushed at the thought.

"Princess it seems we're not travelling alone. There is another envoy a couple of metres from ours." Yurinojou informed his ward.

It was only natural after all. It seemed a lot of dignitaries are coming towards Konoha for the kunoichi tournament. Yurinojou smirked. While he came to protect his ward, he knew his ward had an alternative reason for coming. Naruto had become a great influence for the princess during the short time he had worked for them. He knew Haruna was slightly upset upon reading the invitation after finding out what the major prize was.

Yurinojou was surprised when Haruna approached him and demanded that he train her some self-defence. It didn't occur to him as to why until Haruna showed him the invitation after their first self defence lesson. He remembered laughing while Haruna fumed. Yurinojou had to explain that she will have to have years of training before even qualifying for the tournament.

Haruna huffed like a small child. She always did have a temper. He manage to sooth her though by telling her that they could just go and visit Naruto and spend time with him since he won't be participating and will only be a spectator. That alone cheered up Haruna.

He remembered Haruna panicked as she packed for their journey. Worrying about what to wear and what to bring to impress Naruto while mumbling about something about how Hinata already has a great head start for she already stays in the same village and works with Naruto from time to time just like the time they helped her.

Yurinojou just chuckled. He wondered what the blonde shinobi has been up to and why would he agree to become part of the grand prize for the competition. In any case, he was about to find out very soon.

...XXXXXXXXXXXX...

* * *

** Battle For The Golden Fox :**

** Chapter 02 : " princesses and un-dead kunoichis?**"...(start)

* * *

"HEY!" Naruto yelped as Ayame splashed him with soapy water as they washed the dishes. "NO FAIR!"

He then began to splash her back making Ayame squeal. Soon a water fight began only to end abruptly when Naruto tried to get Ayame with a handful of soapy water only to splash Ichiraku when he came to investigate why his daughter was squealing in delight.

"G-gomen jisan. Ayame moved." Naruto apologised while Ayame giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

Ichiraku just sighed as he wiped his face with his apron. "It's alright Naruto. No harm done. Just try to keep it down alright?" Ichiraku replied as he walked away.

"Serves you right!" Ayame sing-songed then squealed when she saw Naruto grab another handful of soapy water and headed towards her. She tried to get away but slipped.

Naruto saw this and immediately dived to catch Ayame or at least cushion her fall which he succeeded in.

Ayame yelped when she hit the hard ground. "ITAI! That hurt!" She complained.

"You're hurt?" Naruto replied back rather sarcastically since it was he who cushioned her fall but nonetheless worried.

It was only then did Ayame realise she was sitting on Naruto's rock hard stomach. She blushed at such intimate contact.

"Do you mind getting off me Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked at the blushing woman. Which Ayame complied to.

"KUSO!" Naruto suddenly cursed.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked. Hoping he had not injured himself for her sake.

"I have to go to the market district today. Kin-chan was really mad at me for coming home late yesterday." Naruto explained.

Tsuchi Kin was an ex-kunoichi from sound. During the sound invasion however when Sound inevitably lost, they had discovered a few stragglers in the village. One of them was Kin, which because of Orochimaru's kinjutsu was left too weak to flee. When Orochimaru's kinjutsu was defeated by the Sandaime, his kinjutsu was cancelled and brought his sacrifice for the jutsu back to life but left them barely hanging on. Her team mate Zaku Abumi wasn't lucky. Because of the injuries he had sustained during the Chuunin preliminaries exam, he didn't have enough chakra to sustain him which caused his untimely demised.

Naruto along with his team was the one who discovered them. When his fellow nins moved in to finish Kin off, Naruto blocked them.

* * *

**Flashback….**

"Move Naruto…" Kakashi ordered his subordinate who continued to block the way of the other Jounins.

"Move out of the way brat! We must dispose the trash! Look at what they did to our village! To our Hokage!" One of the Jounins raged.

But Naruto remained to where he was standing.

"Move out of the way dobe." Sasuke also told his team mate. Trying not to stress himself because of his injuries.

"Naruto you idiot just move!" Sakura yelled at him but Naruto remained stoic.

"You dare side with the enemy?" one of the Jounin questioned.

"I will not let you kill someone who is obviously defenceless." Naruto answered.

"She is one of the enemy! One of the people who attacked our village!"

"Look at her! She can barely even open her eyes! She's barely alive!" Naruto protested. "She is not a threat!"

Kin, while she was still too weak to speak or move heard Naruto's words. "Why is he defending me?"

"Hasn't there been enough blood shed? Do you really think this is what Sandaime would want? To attack someone who can barely defend themselves?" Naruto replied back, his head down to hide his eyes.

The Jounins seemed to have been affected by his words.

"Very well Naruto. We won't harm the girl. We'll just arrest her. Then nurse her back to health." Kakashi reassured his subordinate. Then they will interrogate her, something the blonde doesn't need to know.

Naruto seemed to agree as he moved slightly only to lift the girl up in his arms. "I'll carry her back to hospital then." Naruto informed them with a determined look on his face. Not trusting the other nins.

Kakashi sighed. "Yare, yare Naruto. You're being quite obstinate about all this." Then turned his attention towards the other Jounins. "We'll take it from here."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." One of the Jounins responded before the three Jounins took their leave.

"That's probably the most reckless thing you have ever done dobe." Sasuke replied back but was really impressed of his team mate's spirit.

Naruto merely smiled and ignored Sasuke's jibe. He looked at the girl in his arms, glad that she was still breathing.

"We'll escort you to the hospital." Kakashi informed Naruto as their team headed back to Konoha hospital.

**End flashback….**

* * *

When Kin was nursed back to health and was interrogated for information, Morino Ibiki found out that the girl was used by Orochimaru to summon the First and Second Hokage by using Kin and Zaku as a sacrifice for his Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection). She had also expressed no desire to return to her village after what Orochimaru had done to her and her team mate. It was decided that she be placed under diplomatic immunity. She will stay in Konoha under supervision by another citizen as a refugee.

Naruto has volunteered to watch her and even allowed her to live with him. At first, they were at each others' throats since Kin didn't trust him but in time they had manage to live together peacefully. Kin had enrolled to become a leaf nin and became good friends with Hinata and Tenten and the rest of Naruto's friends.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when Ayame asked him a question. "She's not upset with you is she?" Ayame asked.

Naruto just gave her a sheepish grin. Since discovering that Ichiraku had an all you can eat promotion going for a week, he had not been eating any of Kin's cooking which really displeased her. He was meant to go to the market today to buy some groceries but got side tracked again when he caught whiff of the delicious scent of ramen being cooked and immediately turned around to eat a few bowls of ramen before going shopping. That was two hours ago.

"Not if I don't hurry." Naruto replied back. "Sorry about the mess Ayame-chan."

"It's alright Naruto-kun. You better hurry." Ayame replied back.

Naruto then dashed off towards Konoha's market district.

* * *

"Where the hell is he? He should have been here by now?" Kin said to no one but herself. Naruto should have been back by now. "I bet he stopped by Ichiraku's again!"

Kin plopped down on the couch. She had grown fond of the blonde over the years they had lived together. She can actually afford a place for herself but was adamant to do so since she had gotten way too attach to him. She never did have the courage to tell him about this since he was still stuck chasing Sakura around like a love sick little puppy. Something that always grated her nerves.

While she had gotten along with all of Naruto's friends, she couldn't stomach Sakura's spoiled attitude. The way she treated Naruto like a little lap dog really got under her skin. She kept leading Naruto on, not to mention Rock Lee as well while pinning away for that traitor Sasuke. She got the two guys eating at the palm of her hand.

She then headed towards her room. It used to be Naruto's room but since she moved in, Naruto moved next to the smaller room next to hers that used to be his storage room. She had appreciated Naruto's generosity. He even helped her decorate the room to her liking. She approached her bedside table and opened the top drawer. She took out a piece of paper. She re-read its contents. It was about the Kunoichi tournament. She had signed up without Naruto's knowledge. Wanting to win the tournament so that she can spend the grand prize with Naruto and finally confess her feelings for him. Then another thought entered her mind. There is a possibility that Haruno Sakura could be her opponent. Which brought a smile on her lips.

She jumped when she heard the phone ring.

"Moshi-moshi?" Kin greeted as she pick up the phone.

"Kin?" Asked the other voice on the line.

"Ten-chan! What's up?" Kin replied back recognising Tenten's voice.

"Nothing much just bored. Hey did you sign up for the tournament yet?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah I have. Have you?"

"Yeah." Tenten enthusiastically replied. "I heard almost every kunoichi signed up! Aren't you excited?"

Thus the two ladies began to discuss in great length who they thought would be in the tournament and what we're their chances of winning.

* * *

**Somewhere in Konoha's streets...**

"Whew! This seems the last item on the list." Naruto replied back as he carried an armful of groceries. Only to be interrupted by a summoning bird.

"Great! This is just great! Now I have to go to see baa-chan." Naruto sighed. Kin won't be happy about this. He then began to make his way towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

**At the Hokage Tower…**

Tsunade sat behind her desk. In front of her was two of the other country's representative seated; behind them were their respective bodyguards. Both representatives were women and were subtly filling the room with tension as temperature dropped.

They had been discussing their accommodation and the services that will be provided during their stay while at Konoha when both women asked about Naruto.

Almost immediately both women looked at each other with suspicion which made Tsunade's eyebrow rise. "_Well this is quite interesting._" Tsunade thought as she watched the two women. Just then she heard a loud ruckus by her office door followed closely by Naruto barging in.

"This better be good baa-chan. Make it quick, I need to go home and put all my groceries away." Naruto whined still holding an armful of groceries. He had kicked open her door seeing as he had his hands full.

Tsunade's eyes began to tick at the blatant disregard Naruto was showing in front of her and the other dignitaries. She noticed the two women's mood seem to have brightened due to his arrival through her peripheral vision.

Naruto seemed to also have noticed that there were in fact other people in the room and immediately felt sheepish for his behaviour. "Sorry baa-chan didn't know you had guests."

Tsunade seemed to have relaxed because of his honest apology. "That's alright Naruto. Kotetsu." Tsunade called one of the shinobi who immediately appeared beside Naruto. "Please take Naruto's groceries to his place. I need to discuss some matters to him."

Kotetsu immediately complied. Taking the grocery out of Naruto's arms. "Thanks man." Naruto said to the other nin.

"No problem Naruto." Kotetsu replied back before disappearing.

"Naruto." Both female voices piped up in unison drawing Naruto's attention to Tsunade's guests.

Both females in questions glared at each other.

"Yuki-hime? Haruna-hime?" Naruto said before his eyes settled on Haruna's bodyguard. "And Yurinojou-san! What are you guys doing here!" he replied back with surprised glee. He had not seen them for years. Five to six years in fact.

Yurinojou smiled. "We're here for the Kunoichi Tournament."

"Tournament?" Naruto asked in confusion. As everyone in the room sweat dropped.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

* * *

**Authors Notes** : Done...yeah i did it...i summoned Kin back to life lmao, she's alive and so will some others, want a spoiler?  
( a certain blue haired Kunoichi with a lot of talent for origami will make an appearance soon :P )

keep reading guys and also post a** Review **

see you all in the next chapter

till then KeV_A...outtie!


	4. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and various Companies, Productions and Corporations . I am only a fan who is writing for leisure. And to up my writing skills.

* * *

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

"So that's the buzz I kept hearing about." Naruto said out loud. He only heard bits and pieces of the talk and had seen some of the posters around but paid no attention to it. How could he? When Kakashi kept sending him on errands and the time he spends helping out at Ichiraku's. He had little time to notice what was happening in the village. Besides, It doesn't really concern him as far as he's concerned.

"Yes Naruto. They came here to watch the tournament." Tsunade replied back. She still needed to speak to him about Jiraiya tampering the invitations outside the village. She hasn't thought of an idea how to break it to the blonde without suffering the migraine causing consequences. She really didn't want him ranting at her when it wasn't even her fault.

"That's great!" Naruto exclaimed. He had not seen the women before him for so long. It was great to see them again. "It's so great to see you both again."

Both women brightened as Naruto gave them his usual foxy grin, making him look handsome and radiant like the Greek Adonis.

"Naruto since it's been a while do you mind showing me where the Imperial Leaf Hotel is?" Yuki asked him. Making Haruna fume. She was about to ask him the same question but it seemed the other woman had beaten her to it.

"Since we are also staying at the Imperial Leaf Hotel perhaps we can all go together?" Yurinojou suggested noticing Haruna's annoyed state.

"Sure why not?" Naruto replied back not noticing the two women exchange death stares.

Tsunade watched the scene and decided she didn't have a choice. She can't tell him what Jiraiya had done unless she wants to face the blonde's wrath. He was relatively harmless but he was known for being the number one suprising ninja for a reason and she doesn't want to find out what type of revenge he has in store for her when he finds out. She just bought herself sometime and if she's lucky she doesn't have to be the one to reveal the dreaded ordeal with him. He would probably seek out Jiraiya first and act out his revenge personally and maybe, just maybe he would have vented out all his anger on Jiraiya and skip her.

"That's a great idea Yurinojou-san. Naruto please escort them to the hotel. I hope you ladies enjoy your stay at Konohagure." Tsunade replied as she dismissed them.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

* * *

**Battle For The Golden Fox: **

**Chapter 03 -" Desert Rose vs the sound Angel"**...(START)

* * *

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

Naruto walked in between the two princesses. Unaware of the growing tension between them. Yurinojou sweat dropped at the tension and was amazed how the blonde could act so oblivious about the two females.

"How is Snow Country Yuki-hime? Did you get the machine to work again?" Naruto asked Yuki.

"It's repaired Naruto but it takes a lot of getting used to. My people had always been used to snow so everyone has to adjust with the changes. It was agreed that we'll only use the machine every three months. Similar to a normal season would be." Yuki explained while Naruto listened in rapt attention. It had been so long since he had last seen Snow Country and would like to come and visit some time.

Haruna on the other hand just smiled as she watched Naruto. He had grown since she last seen him last. He grew taller and more attractive. He was still the same talkative blonde she remembered but inwardly she was a little jealous of the attention he was giving the other princess. She didn't even notice a small frown had graced her features until Naruto chose the moment to ask her a question.

"What's the matter Haruna-hime? Are you tired?" Naruto asked. He knew that both women travelled quite a distance to get to Konohagure. Maybe he should just catch up to them on a later date and just take them straight to the Hotel for now.

Haruna was touched by his concern and shook her head. "No Naruto, I'm fine."

"I guess I better just take you guys to the hotel. You guys travelled far after all. I can give you a tour of Konoha tomorrow or something , so you guys could rest." Naruto suggested. In truth he wanted to catch up with them some more but knew he was being quite selfish if he pushed them. Besides he should really get back home.

The women wanted to protest but knew he was right. They have travelled quite far and their escorts must be tired as well from the journey. So they both reluctantly agreed. A little while later they were standing outside of the Imperial Leaf Hotel.

"Well I'll be off now. Nice to see you again ladies! I'll call you guys or something about the tour." Naruto bid his farewell before dashing off.

"Wait…"

"Naruto…"

Both women called but he was already at a fair distance away. They had at least wanted Naruto to come and walk them to their rooms. Yurinojou on the other hand had a grin on his face. How the blonde could pull off something like this was remarkable. Perhaps he will ask him later about his secrets about women, that way he could at least ask his childhood crush Tsunade out for a drink or two. The woman seemed to have never aged at all!

* * *

Naruto ran towards his apartment. Praying to the Gods that Kotetsu would have at least explained to Kin that he was summoned to the Hokage Tower that's why he was late. He was too caught up with his thoughts that he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. Because of his rush to go home, he collided head first at an unsuspecting person on the street.

"ITAI!" Both cried out as they collapsed in a crumpled heap.

* * *

Temari was pissed. She had tried to check in at every establishment she could find but it was apparently booked out. She should really have booked earlier. She wasn't looking forward to roughing it out in the Konoha training grounds during the duration of the tournament. She wanted nothing more but to strangle Kankuro for leaving him to handle her accomodation.

Temari contemplated on the note that Gaara had given her. If worst comes to worst she could always stay at Naruto's. Temari hoped he didn't mind. Gaara had assured her that Naruto would welcome her. Her brother's confidence over the blonde was a little unnerving. True the two had become the greatest of friends over the years but how could Gaara assume Naruto would let her stay with him?

Over the years that she had been appointed to be the Leaf and Sand's relation's ambassador she had stayed in Konoha. Her duties required her to stay at Konoha from time to time to establish and strengthen the countries' ties. During the duration of her stay, it didn't escape her attention that the ex-soundnin Kin Tsuchi was living with Naruto.

But that had been at least a year and a half ago. Perhaps the ex-soundnin had finally moved out and found a place of her own? She can only hope. She really didn't want to inconvenience Naruto. As much as she tries to hide it, she had grown fond of the blonde dynamite. He had been a very good friend to her especially when she and Shikamaru broke up at least two years ago.

She was too engrossed in her thoughts when someone barrelled through her. Knocking her hard on the ground. She landed painfully on her butt, while the person landed on top of her.

* * *

"DAMN IT! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Temari cried out angrily. She was then shocked when the person on top of her got up. Instantly making her recognize him.

"Gomen nasai." Naruto apologised as he quickly got off the person he collided to. He was then surprised to recognise her.

"TEMARI-CHAN!" Naruto cried out in glee as he glomped her.

Temari once again had the privilege of landing on the hard ground curtesy of an over excited loud mouth blonde. She was instantly engulfed by an over enthusiastic hug making her fall back again.

"Can't breathe…" Temari manage to say.

"AH! Gomen ne Temari-chan!" Naruto replied back when he noticed Temari had slightly began to turn blue. He jumped off of her.

"It's alright Naruto. I guess you're just glad to see me huh?" Temari manage to say at she smirked at the other blonde.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied back as he offered his hand to her to help her get up. He then saw her luggage scattered on the street and promptly began to collect them.

"So you're here for the tournament too?" Naruto asked as he collected the bags.

"Yeah." Temari answered. She joined the competition for the trip of course. An all expense trip to the Country of Wave sounded so appealing and the fame and fortune it would bring her country. She didn't really mind if she had to spend it with Naruto. He wasn't really that bad but she was curious as to why he would even agree to become part of the prize. She was about to ask him when his next question startled her.

"So where are you staying? I'll walk you there if you want, then you can tell me what Gaara and Kankuro has been up to lately." Naruto replied back as he began to carry her luggage totally forgetting about his need to get home urgently.

Temari bit her lower lip. Naruto had just reminded her of her accommodation problem. "Well you see Naruto…" She trailed off. She really didn't know how to ask him.

"What is the matter Temari-chan ? Is something wrong? You didn't loose one of your luggages did you?" Naruto asked concerned.

Temari shook her head. "No, it's not like that but…"

"What is it Temari-chan? Tell me, maybe I can do something." Naruto offered.

"Well… you see… It appears that there is no vacancy in the hotels and other housing establishments here in Konoha because of the big tournament." Temari explained as she watched his reaction.

Naruto nodded his head. Listening intently but still had no clue to Temari's subtle clues. "Yeah…" Naruto encourage her to go on. He still has no idea what her dilemma was.

Temari took a deep breath and sighed. There's really no point in being subtle with Naruto. "They're all booked out and I have no place to go…"

Again Naruto nodded. Until he realised the gravity of Temari's problem started to sink in his subconscious.

**"It appears the vixen has no place to go kit."** Kyuubi piped in. Getting really bored by Naruto's dull conversation.

Naruto began to frown. He only had a two bedroom apartment. He also wanted to help Temari out but didn't want to ask Kin if she was willing to share her room.

**"You could always share your room kit."** Kyuubi replied back with its mischievous grin, making Naruto blush as Kyuubi began to send mental images of what sharing a bed meant for the two blondes.

"Naruto?" Temari asked worriedly when he saw the other blonde blush like a tomato. "Are you alright?"

Naruto vigorously shook his head to clear his mind of the dirty images Kyuubi produced while it howled in laughter. "Yeah. I'm fine. Listen Temari-chan, if you're really in trouble then I suggest you stay with me for a while then." He replied giving her his infamous foxy grins.

"Really?" Temari replied back at the blonde.

Naruto merely nodded.

"Thanks Naruto!" Temari replied back as she happily glomped onto the blonde.

* * *

**At Naruto's apartment…**

Kin angrily began to pack away the groceries Kotetsu has brought over. Kotetsu has informed her that Naruto was having a meeting with Tsunade and that the blonde dynamite won't be home for a while.

Now Kin had no idea why she was upset but she had the strangest feeling that somehow the day is about to get worst. Call it a woman's intuition but something made her skin crawl just then and she knew it somehow involved Naruto.

She sighed heavily. She had finished cooking dinner and was now meticulously putting the groceries away as she contemplated how to reveal to her blonde room mate about her joining the tournament.

"TADAIMA!" Naruto announced loudly, elevating Kin's mood slightly that is, until she saw the luggages Naruto carried and the other female nin standing behind him. While Kin was long used to Naruto's outbursts, he had never really brought anyone home let alone another attractive female.

"Hey Kin-chan! You'll never guess who I bumped into on my way home." Naruto grinned unaware that the two females were now giving each other a once over.

Temari was surprised that Tsuchi Kin was still residing with Naruto. She was sure the other kunoichi would have at least moved out and had a place of her own by now. Kin had actually changed. She still sported her long dark ebony hair but it was shorter and was cut up to her waist which is more practical. She was also wearing a simple white tank top and green short shorts. It seems the girl had really gotten used to living with Naruto enough to parade in such a provocative outfit. Showing off the other female's ample curves.

To say Kin was shock was an understatement. She never expected Temari to come over tonight. The sight of the bags that Naruto carried also indicated, that her sudden appearance was more than a little visit.

"What's for dinner Kin-chan? I'm hungry." Naruto immediately whined as he dropped off Temari's bags on the lounge room. He then began to make his way to the kitchen. "Make yourself at home Temari-chan." Naruto called out.

Kin eyed Temari. Trying to assess the reason why the other kunoichi was at their place. Temari eyed her in return. The two kunoichis had met on few occasions and has rarely spoken to each other. Just the normal niceities and social conversation that is all. You wouldn't call them friends. They were merely acquaintances.

"Hey guys! Come and join me! You know I really don't like to eat alone!" Naruto called out from the kitchen. Making the two females break eye contact for now. They had formed some sort of silent agreement for now. They will discuss this matter later.

* * *

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

They joined Naruto in the kitchen where Naruto helped Kin set the dinning table. The kitchen also doubled as a dining room. Temari also helped them set the table and they ate in relative silence.

"So what brings you in Konohagakure Temari-san?" Kin asked in between bites as she eyed the other blonde.

"I'm sure you've heard about the kunoichi tournament right? Well I'm here to join in." Temari replied back in a confident smile. "Are you entering as well?"

Kin had wanted to tell Naruto tonight about her joining the competition. She wanted to tell him, alone in person but it seemed Temari had ruined her opportunity. "Hai."

"Really! Isn't this great!" Naruto replied back in shock. He never even knew Kin had signed up. Actually he never really realised about the kunoichi tournament until recently. "This is going to be so much fun! I wonder who else ended up joining?"

"Tenten called today and said she and Hinata had signed up. She also told me that Hinata spoke to Ino and apparently Ino and Sakura had also signed up." Kin informed Naruto.

"Sugoi! I think almost everyone joined the tournament." Naruto replied back in amazement. He couldn't wait to watch the whole event.

"Are you going to watch and cheer for me Naruto?" Temari asked. She already knew that the blonde would definitely watch the tournament but she wanted to know if he would be cheering for her. She could still remember him cheering for Hinata and Sakura during the Chuunin exams. She wishes that he would also give her the same support.

"Of course Temari-chan!" Naruto replied back with his foxy grin. Making Kin unconsciously snap her chopsticks in half. "I'll be cheering for all of my friends!"

Kin's actions weren't missed by Temari who was only amused by her reaction.

"Eh Kin-chan, I think you broke your chopsticks." Naruto helpfully pointed out.

"Ara? Oh yeah. I didn't even notice." Kin replied back trying to cover herself from embarrassment. She began to collect the empty plates on the table.

"By the way Kin-chan, I have good news." Naruto continued as he looked at Kin and then at Temari. "Temari-chan will be staying with us for a while isn't it great!"

Kin almost dropped the plate she was carrying. "H-hai!." She answered. "How is Temari staying with us great?"

"But where is she going to sleep Naruto? We only have two bedrooms." Kin pointed out. "_There's no way in hell will I share my room._"

"That's alright Kin-chan. I already have everything figured out. She will be staying in my room." Naruto replied back enthusiastically.

**"WHAT!"** both women cried out in unison. Ecchi images flooded both of the women's minds. Temari blushed at the implications of sharing a room with Naruto while Kin was internally raging at the implications of Temari sharing a bed with Naruto.

Naruto nodded confidently; unaware of the repercussions his answer has created to the two women. Kyuubi could be heard giggling at his subconscious but he ignored it.

"Naruto! You can't be serious!" Kin cried out in dismay. _"Does Naruto even know the implications he's getting himself into?"_ Though inwardly she wanted to be in Temari's place. So many lost opportunities! All those times she could have easily crawled into bed with Naruto seemed so far out of reach now! Damn sensibilities!

"I am Kin-chan. I'll take Temari's luggages to my room now. If you'll excuse me." Naruto replied back. The decision has been made and there was no point in further discussing the issue, leaving the two women to stare at each other.

**"Way to stand you ground kit..." Kyuubi** commented. Amazed at how the boy had manage to steer and take command of the situation without giving in to the females protest like he usually would.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

* * *

"This is your fault you know." Kin angrily huffed at Temari as she took the plates towards the sink. They were now left alone to themselves in the kitchen.

Temari brought her own plate to the sink. "How is this my fault?"

"It's just is!" Kin angrily retorted. She felt that it was her fault. Almost automatically she began washing the dishes. Naruto was usually the one that dries them and it had been almost a routine for them, so she unconsciously handed the washed plate to Temari.

Temari on the other hand understood her gesture and began to dry the dishes that were handed to her. They began working together in silence.

"Listen Kin. I'm sorry it has to be this way but don't you blame me for this. It wasn't my fault that all the accommodations here in Konoha were booked out."

"Why didn't you book earlier then?" Handing her the last of the plates.

"I did. Well I thought Kankuro did, apparently he booked it for next month and got the dates mixed up." Temari replied back. Angry at her brother for making such a grave mistake.

Kin then began to put the now dried plates, utensils and glasses away.

"It doesn't really matter now does it? You just better not try anything funny." Kin warned. "And keep your hands to yourself." As she glared at the blonde.

"And what exactly are you implying?" Temari replied back. She could sense the warning in her tone. "Besides it should be Naruto you should be warning."

Feeling a bit impish, Temari decided to tease the brunette even further.

"But I guess it can't be helped can it? I can't help it if he feels the urge to touch me while we're in bed. Who wouldn't? With me lying beside him and all." Smiling slyly at Kin. "I'm just too tempting." she added as she began to arch her back and began to pose provocatively.

Kin almost snapped at Temari's insinuation. That is until they heard Naruto call out.

"HEY TEMARI-CHAN! THE BED'S READY!"

Which only made the two women blush crimson. "H-hai!" Temari answered as she began to make her way towards Naruto while Kin was hot on her heels.

Kin will not let Temari sleep with Naruto. If she has to, she will volunteer and share her bed with the sand nin.

They both entered Naruto's room at the same time only to see the blonde male clutching a pillow and a blanket. "The room's ready Temari-chan. Sorry if it's a bit messy and all."

The two women merely stared at the blonde.

"Well I'm tired. I guess I better go and head off to the couch then. Good night Kin-chan, Temari-chan." Naruto replied back to the speechless girls as he walked passed them and went towards the lounge room.

The two women just gazed at the blonde male. Kin was both amazed and happy with the sudden turn of events while Temari felt a little disappointed, though she had no idea why.

"Well that solves both our problems then. Have a good night Temari-san." Kin said cheerfully as though a great weight has been lifted off her shoulders as she headed towards her own room. Temari swore she had seen the brunnette almost skipped happily as she entered her own room.

Temari absently moved into Naruto's room and decided to get ready for bed. Wondering why she felt disappointed that Naruto wouldn't be sleeping next to her. But shrugged it aside, she might just be tired.

* * *

**At the couch..**.

Naruto tossed and turned in the couch. He was trying to get comfortable but was in vain. It didn't help matters when Kyuubi often suggested that he should ask one of the women to share the bed with him since he was suppose to be the master of the apartment.

Naruto merely groaned in response. So he decided to meditate and listen to his surroundings. Taking a deep breath he began to listen.

He could hear the clock ticking as well as the water drops from the kitchen faucet. He can hear the crickets outside and the breeze that blew silently against the open windows. These sounds where so peaceful and was slowly lulling him to a deep slumber.

Deep in the recesses of his mind Kyuubi watched the blonde boy sleep. Contemplating about the young human's life and the ordeal the young blonde has lived since becoming its prison. The human boy had lived a long and painful life so far. It is great to see that at least now he was finally getting his life on track.

With the many friends he had met along the way, Naruto's life had gradually become better. It amused Kyuubi immensely that once his social life has improved he had also attracted a great number of the opposite sex and a few same ones while remaining oblivious to it all. But despite all this, Kyuubi knew that the boy was still adjusting to this new improvement in his life. Kyuubi could still feel a sense of emptiness in the boy.

**"I will take care of you kit."** Kyuubi murmured to the sleeping boy.

Deep in Naruto's subconscious, where a massive cage laid, was the great creature Kyuubi. Its massive, ferocious appearance began to transform slowly. Its massive form began to shift as it gradually became smaller. The fur covering its body began to disappear. Once the transformation was finished, it left an image of an adult nude human female with long, wavy, fiery red hair that cascaded down its front covering its chest. It looked to be around the age of 20-25 years of age.

Outside its cage laid a sleeping Naruto. Unaware of kyuubi's transformation. Kyuubi walked in front of its cage but as it got close the bars began to shift so that it will contain the now humanised demon. The bars could only let kyuubi's arm past through. Kyuubi kneeled near the cage and sat as close to the bars as possible.

It sat there, with its human legs to one side. Similar to a how a classy and sophisticated human woman would sit. Kyuubi reached out towards Naruto's hair and began to stroke it. Naruto's hair felt like fine silk in between her human fingers. Naruto seemed to have sensed its touch for Naruto unconsciously moved closer to the cage.

**"I will definitely take care of you kit."** Kyuubi murmured to its sleeping keeper. Its red ruby eyes never left the blonde. It will make sure that Naruto will have no nightmares tonight like the many other nights since kyuubi noticed the blonde's worth.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

* * *

**Authors Notes**; DONE...Another one filtered and posted...

oh yeah Kyuubi is a female and a really hot one at that

and also you guys can tell me if you want any specific females that you want in the harem

PM me or Review your opinions. and anything you have in mind to improve this story

keep reading i'll post 2 or 3 chapters quickly so stay tuned and keep rocking

**Kev_A**...outtie!


	5. Chapter 04

**Author's Note;...**.Som_e new characters will be having their first screening in the upcoming Chapters.__,in this one, i will be introducing __a new character. a Hyuuga girl to be exact. So to everyone who already read the half written original fiction of **MZ-Kitty-Kat, **__"expect changes".Only two written chapters remain from the original author including this and there are major changes __to the plot so do read This one to find out._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and various Companies, Productions and Corporations . I am only a fan who is writing for leisure. And to up my writing skills.

* * *

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

Kin woke up early to prepare breakfast for her and Naruto as usual. She figured her blonde roommate would still be sleeping right now. Her mind was still filled with cobwebs and there was a nagging feeling that something was amiss. There was something important that she needed to be aware of, but she couldn't remember what it was so she dismissed it.

She proceeded to head towards the kitchen where she saw a lump on the couch.

Still a bit groggy, she approached the lump only to recognize the wild unruly blonde hair. Kin couldn't help but smile.

"The poor guy, he was probably too exhausted to even make it to his room last night." Kin said to herself. Again there was a nagging feeling at the back of her head that was screaming something that she should remember. Again she dismissed it. Opting instead to wake up the poor guy before he got neck and back cramps from sleeping on the couch.

"Hey, Naruto, wake up." Kin said as she shook his shoulder gently.

"ZZZZZZZZZ." Was all she got for a reply from the heavily dozing blonde.

"Come on Naruto, wake up. You'll get cramps this way." Kin tried again.

"ZZZZZZZZZZ."

Kin, getting tired from the snores she was receiving in response, decided to just pull the blanket off the dozing blonde. Perhaps the shock of the cold morning air would rouse the blonde.

"Okay Naruto, You asked for this!" Kin warned as she pulled the covers. What happened next was certainly unexpected.

Blood drained from Kin's beautiful face at the scene before her. Her mouth became unhinged as she found herself stuttering inaudible words.

Before her was Naruto. His shirt was probably discarded during the night revealing his well chiseled chest and abs, but that wasn't what made Kin lose her words or her composure. As her eyes trailed down his body, her eyes paused and immediately became riveted on the sizeable lump hidden by his orange silky boxer shorts. For the lack of better words or description, her mind deduced the scene before her. He had a tent.

Unfortunately at this very moment, the draft finally got to the sleeping blonde and chose that moment to awaken.

Rubbing the crust from his eyes, he finally noticed Kin staring at him clutching his blanket rather tightly to her chest.

"Good morn…" was all Naruto manage to say before Kin let loose a high pitched scream of indignation of embarrassment at being caught staring at him. The next thing that Naruto managed to see was Kin's right hook before he was sent back to the land of dreams.

Kin was shocked to say the least when Naruto woke up so suddenly. Immediately she was embarrassed beyond words at being caught, so she punched him on impulse as she rushed back to her room, locking the door behind her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, causing the blood to rush back to her face in full force, erupting into an uncontrollable blush.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

* * *

** Battle For The Golden Fox :**

** Chapter 04 - " Hyuuga sisters to the rescue" **...(START)

* * *

Kin's shriek of indignation had awakened their guest. Temari did not appreciate being awakened in such a way and immediately grumbled about the rudeness of her hosts before trying yet again to find sleep. But even with her head buried against the pillows, she couldn't block out the sun rays already peaking through the curtains or the morning birds chirping merrily outside. It was clear to Temari that her efforts were in vain.

Giving up on getting back to sleep, she decided to take a bath instead. She prepared her bathing needs and headed towards the shower, hoping that Kin or Naruto has not beaten her to the bathroom yet.

* * *

**Back at the lounge room,**

Naruto woke up the second time that day, though he doesn't know it yet. There was a slight stinging pain on his cheek but he dismissed it as the result of sleeping on a rather uncomfortable couch. His mind was still a little hazy from remnants of sleep, and the punch that Kin had given him that he had yet to realize. For the first time in quite a while his dreams were devoid of nightmares, giving him a rather relaxed and calm feeling compared to the other times where he woke up in cold sweat.

He sat up and began to stretch his arms and legs, trying to get rid of the kinks in his muscles. He then proceeded to get the kinks off his neck as he rubbed his eyes. His mind was still groggy and he wondered why in the world he was sleeping on the couch.

With nothing else to do, he decided to get ready for the day. He went to his room and began to prepare his bathing needs.

* * *

** Meanwhile…**

Kin had finally gotten her composure back and hoped that Naruto would forgive her at her rather violent outburst. She was still blushing remembering Naruto's slumbering form but willed herself to relax and put the image at the back of her mind for now and fix Naruto and herself some breakfast.

As she walked passed the lounge room, she noticed that Naruto was no longer on the couch, which made her sigh in relief. Then alarm signals began to sound in her head. The nagging feeling had come back in full force.

* * *

Temari stepped out of the bath and grumbled at her forgetfulness. She had forgotten to take a change of clothing with her. So wrapped in a white towel, she headed back to Naruto's room to change. As she opened the door, she was frozen solid at the sight of Naruto in just his silky orange boxers standing in the middle of his room.

Naruto heard the door open and smiled, thinking it was Kin coming in to wake him up. However he was surprised to see Temari standing there with just a towel covering her.

"Ummm…" Naruto blushed.

"Good morning, Naruto." Temari managed to say as she struggled to remain unaffected by the way Naruto blushed. She had always been proud of her beauty and seeing how well Naruto appreciated it at the moment made her self esteem soar. There was no need to act harshly since Naruto was trying not to stare at her and seemed embarrassed enough for the both of them rather than the leering, drooling idiots she was used to dealing with.

"G-good morning, Temari-chan." Naruto replied back as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to look perverted in front of her.

Temari couldn't help but grin at Naruto's reaction. She felt rather impish and decided to push the blonde male a little further. She began to choose her clothing for the day.

"Ne, Naruto." Temari called him.

"What is it, Temari-chan?" Naruto wondered. He decided to leave the room but Temari calling him made him stop.

"Would you mind helping me to pick out my clothes?" Temari asked, but in her mind she was grinning.

Before Naruto could answer however, another feminine voice answered for him.

"I'm pretty sure you're very capable of choosing your own clothes, Temari-san." Kin replied back rather angrily, before turning her attention to Naruto. "Aren't you supposed to get ready yet?"

Naruto merely gulped and rushed out of the room at the death glare Kin had bestowed on him.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Kin-san." Temari replied back.

"It wasn't nice of you for teasing him like that, Temari-san." Kin replied back.

"Jealous?" Temari asked rather impishly.

"Breakfast is ready." Kin replied back rather than answering Temari, before slamming the door closed.

Temari merely grinned. She'll definitely like staying with Naruto.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Has he called yet?" Haruna asked her right hand-man Yurinojou.

"Not yet, princess, after all it's only six in the morning. Perhaps the young man is still sleeping?" Yurinojou answered his young charge. He doubted Haruna had managed to find any decent sleep the night before. She was restless. Wondering what to wear for the day in case Naruto calls them for the tour he had promised.

Haruna in the other hand couldn't help but fidget. She didn't have much time to speak to the blonde because of the other princess from the Country of Snow. Today she was determined to have his attention solely on her.

"Relax, Haruna-hime. Naruto always keeps his word remember?" Yurinojou replied back. His words seemed to have soothed the irate princess. "Would you like some breakfast first?"

Haruna simply nodded.

* * *

"So no one has called yet?" Yuki asked the hotel concierge. She was also waiting a call from Naruto. "No it's fine really. Please inform me immediately if an Uzumaki Naruto either shows up or calls." Before hanging up the phone.

Yuki was getting giddy with excitement. She couldn't help but feel excited about having to spend the whole day with Naruto.

* * *

**Back at Naruto's apartment,**

The atmosphere was a little tense. Naruto opted to remaining quiet throughout breakfast or incur the wrath of his roommate. He could tell that Kin was upset by the way she gripped her chopsticks and the ominous dark aura in the background. He was pretty sure anytime soon the chopsticks she held were going to break because of the strain they were under.

Temari on the other hand was rather cheerful and was thoroughly enjoying the little scene before her. She couldn't help but tease Kin or Naruto, it was just too much fun seeing their reactions.

"Oh, Naruto! Your juice is nearly empty? Would you like a refill?" Temari asked noticing Naruto's glass of orange juice.

Before Naruto could answer however, Temari had already taken his glass and refilled it for him. "Thanks, Temari-chan."

Kin, not happy at the attention Temari was displaying to her Naruto, decided to use the same trick. "Oh, Naruto! Your almost out of rice." Before putting more rice to his plate.`

"Uhm, thanks Kin-chan." Naruto replied back.

"Would you like more onigiri, Naruto?"

"More egg rolls, Naruto?"

"Uhm, ladies?" Naruto sweat dropped. While he would admit to being a bit touched by the attention he was receiving, the amount of food they were giving him was starting to make a large pile on his plate. He was already full but the two girls seemed to be determined to feed him. "I'm sorry Kin-chan. I really did enjoy the meal but I'm already full and I'm afraid I can't finish it all."

Seeing the two girls deflate, he immediately regretted his action. "But for you girls I will finish everything on my plate!" With stubborn determination he did just that.

Both girls felt a little sheepish at their behavior and a little awed by Naruto's gesture.

"HAH!" Naruto cried out in triumph as he set his chopstick down, his gut visibly protruding. "That was a really good breakfast Kin-chan! I'll be off to train now!" before making a hasty exit.

"He's going to be sick isn't he?" Temari replied back as she watched Naruto depart.

"Yeah poor guy." Kin replied back.

Both girls stared at each other, both looking sorry for what they did.

* * *

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Konoha**…

Naruto tried his best to keep the contents of his stomach down. He didn't want to upset either of the girls, so against his better judgment and his stomach, he finished the pile of food on his plate. He could easily ask Kyuubi to heal his stomachache but he didn't want to rely on the demon's powers too much. If he was going to be the greatest Hokage ever, he will have to rely on his own strength and power, not the Kyuubi's.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata hesitantly called out to him. Finally after years of training and making herself stronger for him, she had been able to overcome her stuttering. She was still painfully shy around him though but at least she lost the stuttering part.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted her but winced when his stomach began to churn unpleasantly.

Almost immediately Hinata was by his side. Her concern for him overriding her shyness. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"I seem to have some stomach pains, Hinata-chan." Naruto tried to grin. "Ate too much at breakfast."

Hinata couldn't help but smile at his answer. It was just typical Naruto-kun for her. "Would you like to come with me towards the Hyuuga Manor? I'm pretty sure I have something that would help you." She replied back as she shyly looked down at her feet, blushing radiantly. She didn't know where she found the courage to ask Naruto such a bold invitation but her concern for his well-being was keeping her from fainting especially at the way he looked at her.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan, you're the best." Naruto replied back trying his best to give Hinata his biggest smile of appreciation. She was such a great girl. A Nice but weird kind of girl, but nonetheless nicer than some of the girls that treated him harshly over the years.

Hinata couldn't help but blush at his compliment. "You're welcome, Naruto-kun. Now if you'll just follow me."

* * *

**At the Hyuuga Compound…**

Hinata used the back way towards the main building where she and the main branch family lived. It just wouldn't do if the elders saw her with a boy. They might get the wrong idea, besides for some unknown reason they held an animosity towards her dear sweet Naruto-kun. She was thankful that the people at the estate were too busy to notice her or Naruto's presence. She also thanked the fact that Naruto no longer wears his bright and loud orange clothing, only black clothing with a minimal red or orange strip in it.

She led Naruto towards the private kitchen area where she instructed Naruto to sit and wait while she prepared tea to sooth his aching stomach.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan. You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

"It's no trouble at all, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed.

Naruto began to make idle chit-chat as they waited for the water to heat up. "I heard from Kin-chan that you're joining the Kunoichi Tournament."

"That is right, Naruto-kun."

"WOW! That's great, Hinata-chan! I'll be cheering for you!"

Hinata once again blushed at the attention her Naruto-kun was giving her. "I'll do my best, Naruto-kun." She had every intention of winning. The prize would enable her to bring Naruto to Wave Country where she can confess her feelings for him. Truly after spending two romantic weeks away from Konoha with just the two of them would give her enough courage to confess to him.

But thinking of the other competitors slightly dampened her resolve.

_What if they're stronger than her?_

_What if she failed?_

_How will she be able to confess to her dear Naruto-kun?_

_And if Naruto was watching and cheering for her and she lost and let him down, what then?_

Naruto suddenly held both of her hands in his as he looked into her eyes. "I know you will, Hinata-chan. I know you always do your best." He said when he saw her begin to loose her spirit, probably thinking about the other competitors and doubting her abilities once again. For the life of Naruto, he couldn't understand why Hinata always doubts herself. She was one of the most kick ass kunoichis he knew and yet she was always so adamant and hesitant about her abilities. It was probably due to the many times people always underestimate her, like Neji before. Naruto knew that she can accomplish great things if only she believed in herself more.

Hinata nearly fainted but resisted the urge to do so. Naruto was noticing her. He was holding her hands, his intense blue eyes boring into her pale lavender hue ones. She was in the verge of swooning when they were interrupted.

"Hinata-neechan?" Hanabi walked in the kitchen was shocked to find the infamous Uzumaki Naruto holding her older sister's hand in an intimate manner. Given the fact that they were also alone in the kitchen unsupervised.

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata replied back. Naruto immediately let go of her hands, an act which brought disappointment to her.

"Uhm… Hi there?" Naruto greeted the girl. He has a nagging feeling he's seen her or met her before but couldn't really pin point where and when.

Hanabi merely raised one delicately shaped eyebrow. She never knew her older sister had in her to bring a boy to the compound and Uzumaki Naruto no less. She noticed her sibling's visible blush and put two and two together. Finally solving the puzzle she had been trying to figure out for months.

She knew her older sister's dedication wasn't for herself but for someone special. Her cousin Neji had informed her that Hinata's change was not only for herself put to prove herself worthy in the eyes of the object of her affection. When at one sparring match, her sister managed to defeat her not once but five times revealing her own set of jutsus and one impenetrable defense called Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms), a combination of their clan's Hakkeshō Dai Kaiten (Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin) and the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms).

For months since Neji's revelation, Hanabi strived to figure out who had captured her naïve older sister's heart, but her efforts were in vain. It was hard to decipher what type of guy had captured her sister's attention when she was such a shy creature. Hanabi should have known that her quiet willed sister would be attracted to the untamed and chaotic force that was Uzumaki Naruto.

Hanabi couldn't fault her sister's choice. She herself, along with her best friend Aika has grown quite fond of the blonde. In fact Aika, was Obsessed with the Guy. The girl never seems to stop talking about the blond god_like teen. Hearing his great feats from the elders and the other shinobi in the village had sparked interest in her behalf, not to mention that the blonde was absolutely gorgeous up close which also helped her fascination grow.

* * *

**Flashback**

"BI-CHAN,BI-CHAN!.. guess what i did?" Hanabi looked up from the book she was reading, hearing her fellow Hyuuga's rant. "what is it Aika?..don't you know that such behavior is not appropriate to a Hyuuga prodigy?"stated Hanabi a little harshly,not liking her companion's almost 'too'cheerful attitude.

"your one of the Hyuuga Hybrid, an elite..start acting like one" she added looking at her best friend and fellow clansman a bit coldly.

Hyuuga Aika, was a bubbly thirteen year old girl with long white hair with of sky blue highlights. She was a prodigy. Despite of her petite body, she could fight against bigger opponents. She was a member of a special family in the Hyuuga Main—the Hyuuga Hybrids. Her family had the royal blood of the ancient Hyuugas. The children born in this family had special eyes that had gold rim around the irises. They were capable of activating the eight gates without the danger of dying, unlike ordinary shinobis. Also, they had God Reflex, an ability that made it easy for them to transfer commands to and from the brain. This special ability made their reaction speed an estimated three hundred and four times faster than that of a skilled Taijutsu specialist. Aika was even offered the clan heiresses post, but her family firmly denied the proposal stating that she was to be let to choose her own fate and the girl was doing just that.

"That's not the point, IS IT? guess what i did?"..."i wrote oneechan's name as '_MY_' future husband at the family journal" The cute girl blurted out , who was now blushing like a mad man her gold ringed eyes shining in glee.

"mmhm well..WHAT? YOU DID WHAT AIKA?"

Screamed the Hyuuga heiress, now realizing what the girl was saying. Hanabi knew perfectly well as to who she was referring as "oneechan". The infamous "Nauto Uzumaki". Since the day,Aika had "that" talk with her elder sister Hinata, she seems to be obsessed with the "guy". but what is so special about him? Yes he was handsome..well who was she fooling, the guy was stunning. And to top it off, the blond was a walking powerhouse, almost matching in strength with the yondime Hokage. Hanabi knew what Aika asked her elder sister(Hinata)that day. And she also knew that her sister would have said everything "she" knows about the blond wind user. well this obsession was Dead give away confirming that her elder sister obviously was been exaggerating, or so she thought.

"You herd me right" grinned Aika sheepishly "And i'm going to keep that word i wrote in the journal just like _"my"_ oneechan would"..."well.. they should expect nothing less from the future missus Usumaki ." squealed the girl, Now blushing even redder than a tomato.

"..." Hanabi was Dumbstruck. She couldn't believe that Aika went this far as to write "his" name in the Hyuuga family journal. She knew that Aika was aware of how strict the family rules were, and if the Uzumaki boy didn't marry her, Aika would be executed as punishment.

"it's your funeral" Hanabi mumbled to herself not bothering to say it out loud, because she knew when Aika was hyper no one was able to calm her down. A trait similar to her self proclaimed "future-husband" and even the slightest talk about the blond dynamite made Aika so cheerful that it was really annoying for Hanabi's liking...

** Flashback End**

* * *

Hanabi smiled widely, which didn't happen very often. "I didn't know you had a guest Oneechan. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Hanabi replied in her sweetest voice. "Would you like to introduce him?"

Hinata frowned. She didn't like how her normally outspoken younger sister to be overly sweet. "Naruto-kun, I'd like you to meet my younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi."

"Pleased to meet you, Hanabi-chan." Naruto greeted.

Was it just Hinata or did she just see her younger sister blush?

"What brings you here in our humble abode, Naruto-san?" Hanabi asked, totally ignoring her older sister's presence and was trying to keep Naruto's attention to herself.

"Humble?" Naruto mouthed. The Hyuuga Compound was huge, his apartment was probably equivalent to their closet, so Hanabi's statement was a complete understatement in his opinion but he didn't want to be rude. She was probably downplaying the vast compound to make him feel comfortable about the grandeur of his surroundings. "You're sister was kind enough to bring me here to have some tea to cure my stomach ache." Giving Hinata a foxy grin that turned Hinata's brain into mush.

"Really? Perhaps I can offer you my services as well. While tea may ease your stomach cramps, I can give you some medication from our infirmary." Hanabi offered.

"Really? You'd do that for me, Hanabi-chan?" Naruto smiled back. He didn't know much about Hinata's younger sister, only that she was suppose to be the heir of the Hyuuga clan, assuming what's supposed to be Hinata's role and the fact that Neji was currently training her.

"It's the least I can do for my sister's suitor." Hanabi replied, trying to determine Naruto's relationship with her sister judging from the scene she had witnessed before.

"Suitor?' Naruto replied back confused.

"Hanabi," Hinata warned her sister knowing where she was leading the conversation into.

Hanabi merely grinned at seeing Naruto's reaction and her sister's. "So that's how it is."

Naruto still looked confused while Hinata frowned at her sister.

"Let me get those medication for you, Naruto-san." Hanabi excused herself, still grinning.

"Thanks Hanabi-chan, and please just call me Naruto. No need to be formal and stuff." Naruto replied back while giving her a foxy grin in return.

Hanabi blushed before she left the room, leaving Hinata and Naruto alone. Hinata continued to frown at her sister's retreating back.

"Sweet girl." Naruto commented which only made Hinata's frown even deeper.

"I think the tea is ready." Hinata announced as she began to prepare the tea for Naruto, trying to wipe the frown off her features.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he watched Hinata's mood began to dampen once again.

Naruto's concern for her well-being seemed to lift up her spirits though; he was always so caring and thoughtful to the people around him despite his crude mannerisms. He was genuinely a good hearted person and that was always something that attracted her to him. She shook her head to shake off his concerns and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun."

"You know I'm always here for you if you want to talk and stuff right?" Naruto reassured her, which only made her heart swell.

"I know, Naruto-kun." She replied back as she served him the tea.

For a while they sat there in amicable silence, mostly talking about none important stuff until Hanabi returned with the medication she promised.

The way Hanabi doted on Naruto, annoyed Hinata. He was her guest therefore; she was supposed to be the one who doted on him. Naruto however was unaware of the growing tension between sisters or how they had subtly began to vie for his attentions.

"Ne Hinata-chan have you seen Aika-chan around?" asked Naruto "She didn't come to spar with me lately" he added as an afterthought.  
Aika has been training with Naruto more often in the recent months and he found her somewhat challenging, because of her natural speed and good Taijutsu skills.

the Hyuuga sisters frowned at that question, they were visibly not happy that Naruto was talking about some other girl but them.

"she's went to the "Iron country" for a mission with her team. she should be coming soon" replied Hanabi quickly not wanting to stretch that conversation too far obviously wanting to have the blond's attention to herself.

"ohh..." Naruto complied taking the answer. And so they resumed their idle chit chat while Naruto was slowly healing.

Soon Naruto's stomach ache disappeared and realized he was now imposing his presence upon the Hyuuga sisters. They probably need to be somewhere else but was probably stuck with him because he was their guest.

"I'm probably taking too much of your time ladies. I guess I better go. I'm sorry for keeping you here and suffer in my company." Naruto replied back.

"Of course not Naruto-kun, I invited you over after all." Hinata replied back with a slight panic in her voice. Was he already tired of talking to her or was it her sister. If it were up to her Naruto would never leave her side.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-san. I assure you that my presence is not missed." Hanabi reassured the blonde.

"Nonetheless I think I've overstayed my welcome. Thank you Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, for your hospitality. I owe you two a favor or two, maybe I can even repay your kindness someday." Naruto replied back with one of his foxy grins that melted both of the sisters' hearts as he gave them a thumbs up.

"I'll see you out then," Hinata said dejectedly.

"I'll accompany you two," Hanabi replied back.

The three then snuck Naruto out of the Hyuuga compound. As the two girls waved goodbye to the blonde dynamite, they couldn't help but speak with each other without taking their eyes off from Naruto's retreating back.

"Just what are you up do, sister?" Hinata asked as she continued to wave goodbye.

Hanabi ceased her waving and looked sternly at her older sister. "Nothing, dear sister, whatever gave you that idea?" She replied sweetly, enjoying her sister's unease. Now that Naruto left, there was no longer any point of her spending time with her older sister. It was time now to seek her cousin Neji for some training. It just wouldn't do if she lost against any of the other competitors of the tournament.

As Hanabi left Hinata's side, Hinata's frown deepened. Her sister was up to something, she could feel it.

* * *

**At the Konoha Imperial Leaf Hotel,**

"DAMN IT, YURINOJOU!" Haruna cried out in frustration.

"Mind your language Haruna-sama." Yurinojou reprimanded his young charge. It was now approaching lunch, and there was still no word from the blonde shinobi.

Yurinojou sighed in relief when he heard a knock upon their door._ "Hopefully that would be Naruto."_

Upon hearing the knock, Haruna's mood seemed to lift up and immediately rushed to her room to inspect her clothing, hoping that the dress she wore was not crinkled or her hair messed up.

Yurinojou opened the door, only to be disappointed. Before him was a young man, probably one of Yuki-hime's footmen.

"Greetings." The young man greeted him nervously.

"Greetings to you too."

The young man took a deep breath, "I was sent here by Yuki-hime to ask if Uzumaki Naruto has made any contact with you."

Yurinojou frowned, it seems that Naruto forgot about the tour. "I'm afraid Uzumaki-san has not contacted us as well."

It was then that Haruna approached the open door. "Naruto?" She asked hopefully only to be disappointed at finding out who was by their front door.

* * *

**Somewhere in Konoha,**

Naruto walked leisurely around the streets, taking in the scenery before him. "I got a funny feeling that I'm supposed to be doing something but what?"

It was only when he looked up at the Hokage tower and looking at the hokage monument did he remember his promise to the two princesses.

"OH DAMN IT! I'M LATE!" with that he rushed towards the Konoha Imperial Hotel, hoping that the princesses were not too upset with him. It was fast approaching lunch time after all.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

* * *

**Authors Note;**done...i did some altering to the chapter and a new character got her first screening

tell me your opinion about Aika Hyuuga. well if guys you want to see how she looks like

Google **Touwa Erio** of _denpa onna to sheishun otoko_

well guys...stay tuned the story is just warming up

{"oh by the way do you see that button on the bottom right? yeah the one with name** "Post Review"** ? click it}

and tell me how you feel about the story so far. i will appreciate it very much it doesn't matter if its good or bad just tell me

it helps me a lot to get better...tnx again guys

so all said and done. until the next chapter

** Kev_A.**...outtie!


	6. Chapter 05

**Author's pre Note ; **"This one's going to be good..XD" firstly, another of the oc's will have "her" spotlight in this chapter so be ready for her. And i guess i have to answer some reviewers don't I?..well, await your answers at the end of this chapter...and some other stuff that i'll reveal. i found some errors in the previous chapter(few words were missing). I think something went wrong with the site so i corrected the chapter also.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and various Companies, Productions and Corporations . I am only a fan who is writing for leisure. And to up my writing skills.

* * *

...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

Naruto made a mad dash towards the Imperial Leaf Hotel, albeit a bit clumsily as he zig-zagged on Konoha's busy street to avoid colliding with the people. He ran around pretty much like a headless chicken, since panic was overriding his senses, making him momentarily forget where the Imperial Leaf Hotel was located.

**"You really need to calm yourself down kit."** Kyuubi advised. With all Naruto's panicking, his mind was screaming with worry, enough to disturb the sleeping fox.

"But I'm LATE!" Naruto spoke out loud, momentarily forgetting to speak in his mind.

**"Yes you are. But with your mind in a jumbled mix, you're going to get even more delayed if you don't get your thoughts in order." **Kyuubi replied back, and as though it was proving its point, Naruto realized he had just turned in a dead end street.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto cursed as well as many more expletives that are better off unsaid in this story.

**"My my kit, what colourful and descriptive language you've picked up. I bet the princesses would love to hear you sprout such words." **Kyuubi replied back.

"You're not helping you know." Naruto replied back gruffly as he stared at the wall in front of him, taking the moment to try and calm down. Taking deep breaths he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind from the panic attack he was feeling.

When he was sure that his breathing was now even and at an acceptable level, he turned around and walked out of the dead end street. He shurged the idea of using his prized jutsu because it used a lot of his chakra and it left him exausted afterwords. He denied to rely on Kyuubi's chakra for little things like this.

"Now where exactly did I end up?" Naruto wondered to himself, until he caught glimpse of the Yamanaka's flower shop.

"Well since I'm already late, I might as well grab something to make up for it. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I got something for them." Naruto reasoned to himself.

Kyuubi couldn't help but feel proud of the boy's reasoning. It's a very good idea to placate the females.

* * *

**Battle For The Golden Fox ;**

** Chapter 05: " presents and a kiss?**"...(Start)

* * *

Naruto made his way towards the Yamanaka's flower shop where he was greeted by a rather bored looking Yamanaka Ino behind the counter.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's." Ino greeted rather blandly not even looking up from the magazine she was currently flicking through.

"I can see why business is booming." Naruto couldn't help but sarcastically remark.

Ino irritatedly looked up from her magazine to tell off the smart mouthed sarcastic remark and was not all that surprised to be greeted by Uzumaki Naruto.

"Figures." Ino replied back as though the problem was solved. "Naruto, the ramen stand is in the next corner of the street." She helpfully pointed out. Perhaps he had entered her shop by mistake from ramen induced hunger pains or cravings?

"Huh? Yeah I knew that." Naruto replied back, having no idea why Ino would even say such a thing. He looked at her like she was the epitome of the word "**dumb blonde**". "The amount of flowers were a dead give away."

Ino couldn't help but feel a slight twitch of irritation from the way Naruto looked at her. He was looking at her like she was stupid as he stood there in front of her with arms crossed against his broad and muscular chest.

"So why are you here?" She asked the blonde, wondering why on earth Naruto would be there of all places.

Naruto once again gave her that look, the look that says she's not as smart as she looked kind of look. "I'm here to get some flowers, duh!"

Ino shook in repressed rage. How dare this blonde look down on her and make her look stupid! She slammed both hands on the counter and glared at him. "So why aren't you looking around then, instead of you irritating me!"

"Well…" Naruto sweat dropped and he scratched the side of his nose feeling a bit sheepish. "I don't know much about flowers and stuff, so I was hoping you'd help me."

"After insulting me?" Ino couldn't help but incredulously reply back. That was some way to ask someone to help them. From the way she was feeling at the moment she was tempted to give him some poisonous plants and poison ivy as payback but had to restrain herself. She felt sorry for whom ever was going to receive the flowers. She couldn't take a risk. What if it was for Godaime-sama? She was the only female she knew that tolerated the blonde doofus.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Come on Ino, don't be like that. I'm in real deep water here. If you'd like I'll take this as a favour and I'll treat you to something. Please? I'm desperate here."

"So he screwed up again." Ino thought, but more importantly she was intrigued. If Naruto was buying flowers that means he messed up with some girl. She immediately thought of Tsuchi Kin, but Naruto as far as she knew never bought flowers for anyone. Rather just treating them to Ramen as a peace offering. How could anyone consider ramen as a peace offering anyway? Even as a treat?

Ino looked at Naruto once again. He did look desperate and he had that abandoned puppy look that was starting to melt her hardened resolve to leave him with his own devices. Besides it wouldn't hurt if Naruto owed her a favour or two.

"Fine." Ino reluctantly replied back as she left the counter to join him. "What did you have in mind?"

Naruto frowned and concentrated real hard. "How about you show me what you have first?"

Ino clucked her tongue in distaste. It seemed that she will be preoccupied for a while, well it beats doing nothing after all. "Yeah ok. Follow me then." she led him around the shop showing him various flowers.

After about 20 minutes of scrutinizing everything in the shop and looking like he was being tortured for interrogation, Ino asked Naruto what he would like.

Naruto's frown was evident and the lost look in his eyes prominent, Ino sighed. "Why don't you just buy roses like the other guys? They're very popular." Ino advised him, which made Naruto grimaced.

"What would you pick?" he asked as he turned towards Ino. He didn't want roses. Roses sounded too plain and almost had a hollow meaning to them due to their popularity.

Ino was a little taken aback by his question. She was used to customers asking her preferences, since she has more experience in flower arranging but it was still weird to hear Naruto ask the question. "I would have picked baby's breath along with the chinese chrysanthemum, iris and narcissus combination."

Naruto nodded.

"I see. Then I'll go with those then." Naruto replied back. He trusted Ino's preference.

Ino on the other hand was a little taken back. Just like that? After all the trouble of showing him their entire collection of flowers, he would trust her judgement? "Wait a minute, you mean you'll just take my word for it?"

"Of course Ino-chan! Why not? You've been running this business with your parents for years! I'm pretty sure you're never wrong."

"But you didn't even tell me what type of person you're going to give the flowers to. For all you know they might be allergic to the flowers I just recommended you."

Naruto frowned in deep thought then smiled. "I trust you Ino-chan, besides I won't blame you if they are allergic to the flowers. That's my fault for not knowing."

Ino couldn't help but smile at Naruto's honesty but did a double take when she realised what he just said. "Wait a minute, did you just say **they**?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I would like to buy two bouquets please."

Naruto's confirmation made Ino's eyebrows rise. She was flabbergasted. "Who would have thought Naruto would be such a ladies man?" but then again, looking at him now, she had to admit there was something undeniably charming about Naruto. Maybe it was the great body he carried or those marvelous eyes of his, or perhaps the child like innocence about him that made almost every female in the immediate vicinity swoon. Even those who doesn't like him had to admit that they don't like him simply because he possessed the very same characteristics listed.

"So who are the lucky ladies?" Ino inquired, curious who Naruto would be giving flowers to. A couple of girls entered her mind. It could probably Sakura or Kin, or perhaps Ayame, Shizune or the Godaime herself. The possibilities were endless.

Naruto merely scratched the back of his head, unsure if he should tell Ino. She might say something to Sakura. "Oh no one you know." He grinned sheepishly.

"Try me." Ino challenged as she handed him the two arranged bouquets.

"Oh jeez, I would really like to Ino-chan but I'm running late as it is!" Naruto replied back as he took the flowers and paid for them, not caring how much money he gave Ino.

He was rushing towards the door when Ino's call stopped him. "HEY Naruto! This is too much! What about your change?"

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto called out but before he could step out of the door, he spotted some white Calla Lilies. On impulse, he grabbed one of the flowers, walked back quickly to Ino and handed it to the stunned blonde. "Thanks for helping me out Ino-chan! You're the greatest." He gave her one of his foxy grins and a quick kiss on her cheek before high tailing it out of her shop.

Ino on the other hand was too shocked to respond. She looked at the white lily in her hand and the rapidly retreating blonde, her free hand resting on the cheek he kissed just now.

Her mind was acting on it's own now, Repeating the butterfly kiss on her cheek over and over again. "h-he kissed me" she mumbled to herself finally getting some composure back.

She couldn't help but get touched by the gesture, when something else occurred to her._"Naruto couldn't have possibly known that the flower in my hand is my favorite flower, could he?"_ She asked herself. She couldn't stop the smile and the blush that formed on her face, nor how her day seemed to have gotten a lot brighter.

* * *

Naruto dashed maniacally through the streets of Konoha. Earning him the attention of another well known shinobi.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" Lee happily trotted beside him. "You are full of youth today!"

"Sorry Lee, can't really talk to you right now! I'm late!" Naruto replied back to his companion.

"I see, well may the power of youth guide you!" Lee replied back with a slight disappointment in his tone. He was looking forward to some training and Naruto was always a great person to train with.

"See you later man!" Naruto replied back as he left Lee. It took Lee a few more seconds to realise that his friend was running at full speed while carrying a handful of flowers.

Lee's eyes glazed over as he held a fist before his face. "Naruto-kun is expressing his youthful love!" The spring time love has definitely touched his friend. "Good luck Naruto-kun!" He yelled after him.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like hours of running around aimlessly, Naruto finally managed to reach the Imperial Leaf Hotel. It was already a couple of minutes after 2:00 in the afternoon but he hoped that the flowers he bought would soothe both princesses.

He walked towards the concierge desk and asked if he could inform both Yuki and Haruna that he was in the hotel lobby waiting for them.

The concierge merely lifted one snobbish eyebrow and looked at him from head to toe, as if he didn't deserve to set foot on their prestigious hotel but did as he was told. After all both princesses has been ringing him up every 10 minutes to see if "he" was there.

The moment the concierge informed both princesses, the hotel shook mildly as though there was a stampede taking place. Not even two minutes to spare, both princesses; Haruna and Yuki appeared before him, followed closely by Yuki's two out of breath personal bodyguards and Yurinojou.

"NARUTO-KUN!" both princesses cried out in unison, surprising everyone in the lobby.

Naruto merely sweatdropped as he gave the two dignitaries his best foxy grin, scratching the back of is head sheepishly. "I'm sorry I'm late." He apologized.

He then remembered his consolatory offerings and presented them to the two princesses. Haruna, Yuki and everyone who was in the immediate area who could see them stared dumbstruck at the beautifully wrapped "stems" in Naruto's hands.

"Damn it!" Naruto swore under his breath. All the running around he did, wilted the flowers petals, leaving their stems, a few petals and leaves in the supposed to be bouquet.

"…?" Yurinojou wanted nothing more but to laugh out loud at Naruto's poor attempt but was amazed when his young charge accepted his poor offering.

"They're lovely Naruto." Haruna said as she accepted the bouquet, prompting Yuki to accept hers as well.

"It's a very... thoughtful offer." Yuki agreed and handed the bouquet to one of her body guards.

The immediate males in the vicinity didn't know how the blonde could pull off such a response from the two princesses. They were sure that the princesses would be offended at such poor quality gifts.

"Shall we go Naruto? I'm interested in touring the sites Konohagakure has to offer." Prompted Haruna as she tugged at Naruto's arm, attaching herself against him.

"Me too!" Yuki chimed in as she grabbed hold of his other arm. before they could start walking outside, Haruna called Yurinojou over, Who handed a beautifully wrapped box to the young princes.

"Naruto-kun this is for you, i bought this present just for you " she handed the gift to a bit confused looking blond "I hope you like it Naruto-Kun" she added hopefully.

"..." The boy was out of words. he was radiating happiness Because of the young princes's kind gesture. He mustered his best smile which was different and more handsome than his usual ones, this special smile showed pure happiness which melted the two beautiful princesses into a mush.

Haruna was in heaven. she could feel her heart skipping a beat, His smile was melting her inside out. Even Yurinojou was surprised to see Haruna's face after seeing "her" self proclaimed prince smiling at her. Haruna was really happy. Yurinojou knew, This was not the Haruna Smiling, when seeing her lands prosper, nor when given her favorites fruits for desert. Nope, This was a young princes who's smiling in joy seeing her dram "Prince" happy, and he thought she looked like an angel looking so happy like that.

Meanwhile Yuki was seething inside "_The bitch beat me to it_" she thought. While, she was feeling really worm inside seeing _her _Naruto-kun smile like that, she couldn't help the frown creeping on to her pink lips. Her chief guard, seeing the princes's reaction rushed to her side, also Handing Her two beautifully wrapped boxes.

"Naruto-kuuuun" Yuki Purred the last part making some of the hotel staff feint in nose-bleed just from the strength of seductiveness it carried.

Naruto turned around smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, totally oblivious to her suggestive tone,This made a blushing Yurinojou facepalm and sweat drop at the same time.

"Yes Koyuki-hime?" he said still maintaining his grin.

"Here Naruto-Kun, I _made _this just for you, And the _other_ one's as a compliment from the snow/spring country. This is their way of showing you gratitude for you being the hero you are" Youki replied while she stretched the word "made" a bit to ensure she outclassed the other princes(read it as "bitch").she wasn't the one to loose _"her"_ prince to some grass country slut.

"Ohh arigathou! Yuki, Haruna...i don't have words to say how happy i am" He said honestly giving the princesses another heart pounding smile.

"Well..what are you waiting for?...open them" Yuki proposed wanting to see his reaction to her presents as soon as possible.

Seeing that there were quite a big crowd gathering around the scene to see what the princesses gave him, Naruto wasted no time taking Haruna's present first to open, thinking it'd be fair because she was the first to give it to him.

The box had gold trimming and a neat silver wrapping cloth around it giving a classy look to it. He discarded the wrappings and opened the lid. Inside the box lay a pair of black retro style sunglasses. carefully placed on a white silk cloth.

Haruna qucikly took the glasses out and ushered him to wear them which Naruto happily obliged. He looked so handsome to say the least, or so can be concluded seeing the blushing faces of the two princesses as well as few of the Female staff members who gathered at the seen.

Taking the glasses off chuckling slightly from a thought which entered his head regarding a certain bug user, Naruto gave Haruna a hug and a mouthed a quick arigathou! this made the girl turn a deeper shade of crimson, which didn't go unnoticed by Yuki.

Quickly taking the other two presents he gave a second to admire the beautiful wrappings. the "longer" Box had crimson wrapping with a beautiful dragon pattorns running around the surface. the smaller one was bright yellow which clearly was sealing scroll of sorts with bright orange and red laces dangling from both it's ends. giving a quick smile to Yuki, much to the girls delight, he opened the bigger present.

Inside it was a Katana. it was the most beautiful blade he had ever had a dark crimson blade when he brought it out the blade glistered in the sunlight, It's handle was wrapped by a jet black leather to make it durable and it gave the ease to grip. In it's hilt was a black fox head with red ruby'ed eyes and the blade was as if coming from it's mouth.

It took a whole minute for Naruto to get out of his trance, lost in his thoughts admiring the beautiful was Pretty sure that everyone gathered, except Yuki were memorized at it's beauty,now seeing the awestruck looks in their faces.

With Happiness pouring out of his eyes, Naruto gave the beautiful snow princes a big hug, which the girl responded to,quickly wrapping her slender arms around his back,He thanked her, whispering to her ear which made her turn a whole different level of red. After an agonizingly long 15 seconds (much to Haruna) he let go and Yuki reluctantly did as well, adoring a cute pout with her lips while doing so.

Sensing an describable tension growing in the vicinity(god he's oblivious) he made heisty excuse, saying that they were getting late to their adventure, he pocketed the last present promising Yuki that he would open it while on their another pout from the Angelic actress.

as soon as he said that they were leaving, Both girls jumped in latching on to his arms again as prior, exchanging evil glares while they were at it as they half dragged Naruto out of the hotel and into the street.

"This is going to be a long day." Yurinojou sighed in defeat as he followed his charge along with Yuki's personal bodyguards.

* * *

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

Sasame of the Fuma clan, walked aimlessly around the street of Konoha. She had reached the village the day before and was curious as to what had happened to the blonde since they have last seen each other.

Sasame couldn't help but blush remembering her first encounter with one Uzumaki Naruto. Sure it could have been under better circumstances but their meeting was one of the most memorable memories of her life. He was also the first guy to ever openly grope her, sure he didn't know she was a female at the time but having his arms around her protectively made her shiver in response. The memory still gives her shivers of delight until now.

She was walking around Konoha not only to get to know her environment but to also leave herself in an open chance to maybe bump into the blonde once again. She was sure she had made an impression on the blonde by the way he looked at her during that time to rescue her cousin Arashi.

Speaking of the blonde, she couldn't help but overhear a very enthusiastic and overly confident voice from nearby. She was amused by the masculine's voice and couldn't help but mutter "tourists," from under her breath, until she realised the significance of the conversation.

"And that's the Hokage Mountain, where Konohagakure's previous hokage's faces are engraved to remind the citizens of Konoha of their greatness!" The masculine voice lectured as it continued in the most enthusiastic introduction. "One day my face will be carved in that mountain! If not sooner! You got to believe it!"

That last statement got Sasame's attention, she whirled around eager to find the speaker's voice. Her eyes grew in recognition as she saw spiky, unruly and wild blonde hair. At first, she was unsure who the speaker was since his back was facing her. Add another fact that the speaker wasn't wearing any noticeable colour like orange. But her curiosity coupled by her rapidly beating heart couldn't resist but to approached the blonde male's back and try and gain his attention. She only wanted to confirm her suspicion and was unprepared for being right.

Naruto turned around when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He was slightly annoyed, since the person has interrupted his tour for the princesses and his speech. He suddenly realised that the person may have overheard his announcement and he would now be arguing with the person about the ridiculousness of his speech and how a demon like him would never amount to anything. So he prepared himself for the oncoming berating he sure would follow and was surprised to be greeted by a familiar looking person and a female no less!

Naruto's eyes grew wide, when he saw a cute orange haired female greeted him and was left speechless, she looked shocked as well by the way she looked at him.

"Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?" he could hear the disbelief in her voice, as though she couldn't believe it was him standing before her.

He gave her one of his foxy grins as he scratched the back of his head that caused many females to become endeared to him. "Yeah that's me."

The two princesses narrowed their eyes against the newcomer who dared to interrupt their quality time with Naruto. Yuki had managed to talk to her bodyguards to return to the Imperial Leaf Hotel, assuring them that they can have a day off as she was with Naruto, the most powerful shinobi of Konoha, and no harm will befall on her as long as she was in his company.

Haruna on the other hand only needed to exchange a few words with Yurinojou to leave her alone so that she can spend some time alone with Naruto, which Yurinojou obliged. Since their keepers have left them alone, it was just a matter of who gets most of the blonde's attention. They had not let go of the Naruto's arms until he passionately began to introduce the Hokage Mountain.

They should have known that the moment they let go of him, some trollop would try and gain their Naruto's attention and they were right.

The orange haired female gave Naruto a bright and brilliant smile and looked like she would have glomped him if they weren't out in public. That is until Naruto opened his mouth once again.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Naruto asked in puzzlement.

Sasame's spirits seemed to have decreased as she heard him ask the question. He doesn't remember her! "It's me Naruto, Sasame from the Fuma clan." She answered slightly bittered that he could forget someone like her when he had remained in her thoughts for a long time since their encounter.

Naruto's eyes grew in recognition as he looked at the girl before him in a completely different light. No wonder he couldn't recognise her!

Sasame has gotten taller and certainly filled in certain places. She no longer had her orange fringe or that side burn thing. Her long orange hair was smoothed back and was held by a silver rose pin. She was clothed in feminine clothing designed so that it shows off her curves unlike the boyish clothes that had him fooled during their encounter, making sure no one would ever make that mistake again.

All of a sudden, Naruto reddened as he remembered unconsciously groping her too back then.

"It's great to see you Sasame-chan!" Naruto energetically greeted her as he engulfed her into a friendly hug which made Sasame blush in crimson. The fierceness of Naruto's hug also made Sasame's chest crush against his.

Naruto was slightly startled when he felt dark and angry auras from behind him, emanating from the temporarily ignored princesses.

"Mind introducing us to your **friend**, Naruto?" Yuki asked sweetly while glaring daggers at the orange haired wench.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, please introduce us to your **friend**." Haruna smiled disturbingly and a slight menace in her voice.

The other girls' dark aura and the glares Sasame received made her cower slightly and hid behind Naruto's comforting presence.

Naruto wasn't sure why the princesses were angry and came to the conclusion that perhaps it's because they have not eaten yet. He cursed himself for being clueless to the princesses' needs and decided to try and placate them for now.

"Haruna-hime, Yuki-hime, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," He smiled at them disarmingly as he stepped aside so they can better see the other girl. "This is Sasame-chan from the Fuma clan from the Country of Rice fields. Sasame-chan, I'd like you to meet Haruna-hime from Green Country and Yuki-hime from Snow Country."

Sasame swallowed the lump in her throat as she bowed to the princesses respectfully. "How do you do?"

Hearing the word **"friend"** seemed to have placated the two princesses but eyed Sasame warily. There were too many females after their Naruto. Present company included.

Naruto decided to break the heavy tension that seemed to have lingered in the air. "All the walking we did, probably made you princesses hungry. Why don't we take a break and have a late lunch?" then turned his attention towards Sasame. "Why don't you join us too Sasame-chan! The more the better!"

The two princesses were about to protest when they're stomachs began to growl. They were so intent on keeping Naruto's attention that they have ignored how hungry they were from all the sight-seeing they were doing.

Sasame hesitated to accept Naruto's offer, on the other it will give her a chance to spend some time with him and perhaps find out where he lives. In the end, she accepted the offer as if she's just going to let the opportunity to pass to spend time with him.

"That's great! I know just the place!"

* * *

Ayame felt her jaw ache as she smiled at the customers. Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

** ..Naruto was late..**

Not that the blonde knows he's late. But ever since her father had initiated the whole promotion, she had grown used to Naruto's presence. She felt jilted that she had not seen him since the lunch rush. When her father asked what was wrong she waved off his concern telling him that she was not happy washing the pile of dishes that was on the sink.

Washing dishes now doesn't seem as fun anymore not when Naruto wasn't around to make it more fun and lively or even help her.

Another sigh escaped her lips catching the attention of the kunoichi currently dining in front of her.

"What seems to be the matter? You've been sighing since I got here." Tenten asked curiously. Normally she wouldn't pry into other people's business but the waitress' constant sighing is slightly putting her off her meal.

"Nothing really," Ayame brushed off the kunoichi's question. The kunoichi before her is one of Hyuuga Hinata's friends. Ayame had become great friends with Hinata since she also frequented their business unknown to her that the reason for her frequenting the place was getting to know Naruto's love of ramen or hoping to subtly bump into him and eat with the blonde herself.

"Sorry to pry into your business, but you have that far away look in your eyes as though you miss something important to you." Tenten explained. She was known as a weapon specialist not only for her skills but because of her keen eye and right now she couldn't help but study Ayame's melancholy mood.

"Am I really that easy to read?" Ayame blushed at Tenten's sharp assessment; she must look like a love struck teenager which wasn't really that far from the truth.

Tenten merely nodded her head in affirmation then gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry about it." Tenten returned her attention to her meal when a boisterous voice interrupted the whole diner, surprising her slightly.

"OHAYO OLD MAN! AYAME-CHAN!" Naruto greeted as he entered the diner in his most energetic self. Behind him were three gorgeous women, all exchanging evil looks against each other.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame, couldn't help but her heart soar as she saw Naruto. A reaction not missed by Tenten.

"Three extra large beef ramen please and whatever the girls want." Naruto ordered as he sat down beside Tenten, much to his other companions' chagrins.

As soon as the girls saw where Naruto sat, it became a vicious battle of who would be sitting next to the empty stool beside Naruto since Tenten already occupied his right side. They were too preoccupied in fighting who would sit next to Naruto that they never noticed another person's arrival. Unfortunately or fortunately however you wished to look at it, their dilemma was solved when a green clad male occupied the empty seat next to Naruto. Leaving the three girls flabbergasted.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" Lee enthusiastically greeted Naruto. "How did your youthful quest go?"

"Huh?" was Naruto's response, not really sure what Lee was talking about nor did he care. All he wanted was the sweet scent of his ramen being prepared by a now more cheerful Ayame.

Tenten watched the whole scene in wry amusement. The moment the blonde dynamite entered the diner, the diner became immersed with such vitality. She also couldn't help but giggle at how cute Naruto looked, unaware of the three girls now sullen expression of not being able to sit next to him.

"OOOHHHH! That's such a cool and hip response, as expected from one of my rivals!" Lee exclaimed.

"Whatever fuzzy eye brows," Naruto replied back as he turned his attention to the girl beside him. "What's up Tenten?" he'd rather have a normal conversation with Tenten than his green clad friend for now and what the hell was taking his ramen so damn long?

Tenten giggled, "Nothing much Naruto, just grabbing something to eat after training so hard this morning."

At the word training, Naruto's ears perked up in interest. "You're in the kunoichi tournament too right?"

Tenten nodded.

As soon as Naruto's three companions overheard Naruto talking to the other kunoichi and expressed his interest, they began to listen to their conversation. It wouldn't hurt to be aware of another potential rival.

Naruto whistled in amazement. "Wow! Virtually every girl I know is involved in the tournament." Then Naruto remembered his manners. "Oh that reminds me!" He quickly turned around and began to introduce his other companions.

"Tenten, Lee, I'd like you to meet a few friends of mine." Naruto introduced brightly as he gestured at the three women that accompanied him.

At the words "friends" Tenten and Lee could have sworn the temperature in the diner dropped considerably.

"I'd like you to meet Princess Yuki from Snow Country, Princess Haruna from Green Country and Sasame of the Fuma clan from Rice Country. Sasame is also in the tournament. Ladies I'd like you to meet Tenten and Rock Lee." Naruto smiled brightly.

Lee gave the girls his best ever twinkling and shiny smile that always seemed to be too bright and too white, while Tenten gave the girls an awkward smile since they were all looking at her as if sizing her up for a fight. Which was weird since she had only met them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Tenten greeted Naruto's companions trying to diffuse the very tense atmosphere she felt.

If Naruto was more perceptive he would have noticed that his companions' eyes narrowed at Tenten and at each other, but sadly Naruto was still as clueless as ever and so he missed the silent exchanges of jealousy and animosity between the girls.

"I know! Why don't we all sit at the booths? That way we can all get to know each other!" Lee enthusiastically suggested which Naruto happily agreed to.

"Great idea Fuzzy eye brows!" Naruto grinned as he gave Lee a thumbs up which Lee enthusiastically replied with his own thumbs up plus gleaming row of shiny white teeth.

Tenten couldn't help but sweat drop as she silently cursed the males with her with their cluelessness. The girls in front of her had no desire to get to know one another other than rip each other to shreds by the looks they gave each other.

The moment they sat at one of the much bigger booths to accommodate them, Ayame and one of her father's assistants headed over them to serve them.

Ayame accompanied Nishi to Naruto's table while Nishi carried the tray of Naruto's ramen order. Nishi didn't understand why Ayame was going through the trouble of accompanying him when she was supposed to be greeting customers, but decided to let it pass. He was more curious to see what Ayame was up to anyway.

"Here's your order, Naruto-kun," Ayame enthusiastically informed Naruto as Nishi placed his ramen order before the blonde male being extra careful not spill anything on him since he had a feeling that Ayame wouldn't be very happy with him if he did so.

"Thanks, Ayame-chan!" Naruto enthusiastically thanked Ayame, giving her one of his huge grins in the process, which made the females he was with stare in star-struck awe.

Witnessing the effect of his smile to the opposite sex, Lee's eyes began to brim in admiration and fire as once again he was inspired by Naruto's radiant youth.

"The burning passion of youth is strong within you, Naruto-kun!" Lee announced enthusiastically. "I also must strive to brighten and burn with passion as well!" Lee then stood up with his fist pumping in the air, full of determination.

"What that?" Naruto asked in between mouthfuls of ramen.

"OOOHHH! What a cool response! As expected from the student of Gai-sensei's rival!" Lee seemed unaware that his enthusiasm and strange gestures were beginning to draw questioning stares from some of the other people in the diner.

"I will strive to be on the same level as you Naruto-kun!" And with that last parting speech Lee ran out of the diner, determined to train and beat Naruto's "power of youth."

Naruto though was too engrossed in his food to pay much attention to the green clad shinobi and merely gave a thumbs up as a response to his rants.

With the exception of Tenten, already immune to Lee's and Gai's outbursts, and Naruto who really paid more attention to his food above all else, everyone watched the departing green clad shinobi with questioning stares.

"So, Naruto, how is your ramen?" Ayame asked the blonde male, earning glares from his other companions while Tenten just watched in amusement.

"It's great as always, Ayame-chan!" Naruto smiled brightly at the young woman. "Hey, why don't you have a seat and hang out with us for a while?" Naruto said invitingly, oblivious to his other companion's sudden shift in mood. Tenten, however, wasn't as lucky. She could feel her skin begin to prickle as the room temperature began to drop due to the frigid auras the girls across from her were exuding.

Ayame, who's whole attention was solely on Naruto, was just as oblivious to her surroundings as the object of her affections and sat on Naruto's right side in the spot Lee previously occupied, making it so Naruto was sitting in between her and Tenten.

"Don't mind if I do, Naruto-kun!" Ayame gladly replied back.

"Excuse us but aren't you supposed to be working?" Haruna questioned, trying to keep the annoyance from her voice.

"Yes, we don't want you to get in trouble or anything," Yuki seconded, finding herself agreeing with the other dignitary for once.

Nishi, who was still standing by and waiting for the rest of the table's orders, decided to answer for his employer.

"There's nothing to worry about. Ayame-san is the co-owner of this stand and daughter of Ichiraku Teuchi. She can't get in trouble. Besides, she deserves a break from greeting the customers for awhile." This response earned Nishi a beaming smile from Ayame and cold angry glares from the other three females, namely Haruna, Yuki and Sasame. Nishi tried to suppress the shiver running down his spine and silently retreated from the table, making an excuse of coming back when they were ready to order.

Tenten, who was by now getting really uncomfortable with the whole situation, decided that maybe starting a conversation could lighten up the mood. Too bad that the other girls at the table seemed to be more interested in either ogling the male seated near her or glaring at each other to make any decent conversation. Tenten sighed in dismay, catching Naruto's attention.

"What's wrong, Ten-chan? Are you feeling sick or something?" Naruto asked in a concerned tone. Then without warning he placed his hand upon Tenten's forehead to check her temperature.

Tenten could feel her cheeks begin to flush at Naruto's sudden gesture.

"I-I'm fine Naruto!" Tenten replied back in a slightly husky voice, probably due to Naruto's proximity. Tenten wasn't really used to such intimate contact since her teammates were not very touchy feely people. Sure, Neji would ask about her health and so would Lee, but they would never actually have the guts to check her temperature in such a way. To have someone to show their concern for her as boldly like this wasn't something Tenten was used to, but she was touched by it nonetheless. She was so surprised that she completely overlooked the women around them, all of whom had cheeks flushed with jealously wishing that Naruto would also dote them with the same kind of concern.

Naruto's simple gesture caused her to see him in a new light. For someone so brash and outspoken, he could really be so sweet and endearing. Now she understood why almost all the girls she knew fell for him.

"Ten-chan, you're burning up! Do you want me to walk you to Baa-chan or look for Shizune-neechan to check up on you?" Naruto asked concernedly. "We can even try and look for Sakura-chan! I'm sure she'll know what's wrong!"

"No, really, Naruto, I'm fine!" Tenten continued to proclaim as she struggled to suppress the raging blush on her face, which she knew was only making things worse. However, every time she tried she could feel herself being hypnotized by his blue eyes and his handsome features which was way too close. Close enough that she could feel the warmth of his breath as it tickled her skin making her temperature rise up even more. She tried to distract herself from the sensations she felt and tried to focus on his eyes instead but every time she gazed into those cerulean depths she felt like the whole world zoned out, leaving the two of them alone in a motionless world.

"AHEM!" The other four girls at the table, namely Yuki, Haruna, Sasame and Ayame coughed all at once, trying to get Naruto's attention away from the dark haired kunoichi.

"Are you all sick too?" Naruto asked in wonderment as he turned his attention to the rest of the girls who were all currently flustered with jealousy.

They all sweat dropped.

He briefly wondered if there was a virus going around. Then after much thought, he came to the conclusion that perhaps all of them just needed the goodness of ramen in their system.

In as boisterous a voice as he could muster, he called Nishi over and declared a round of chicken ramen for the whole table. If he was right which he knew he was, chicken ramen was always good for anything that ails the body. Beef too actually, and seafood ramen, and as a later alternative, vegetable ramen.

As soon as the food orders arrived, everyone immediately began to eat in silence. There was no reason for conversation, since everyone was more interested in the blonde than each other, so Naruto found himself the main speaker for the table.

Naruto was in a state of bliss and was completely oblivious to the envious stares he was getting from both male and female diners at the restaurant. suddenly a slight puff was herd from the entrance of the diner.

Everyone looked up to see an ANBU black op; wearing a tiger mask, stepping out of the smoke, And now approaching them. The ANBU operative was a girl, This they could clearly conclude, From her jet black hair neatly tied to a pony tail, (_And also the obvious reason_) she left two buttons of her ANBU west and also the black long sleeved shirt she wore, Open. Showing off her creamy white complexion and a slight peak at her noticeable sized bust.

A beautiful green Chrystal was dangling from a silver thread on her long slender neck. she was tall, nearly as tall as Naruto, well maybe a good two inches short but to the girls, she was tall, She carried her body with authority and power which everyone at the vicinity felt from the aurora she gave away. She wore the "Alliance" hitai-ate on her waist. something that enhanced in showing off her curves which Yuki noted, The** "Red and White"** emblem in the back of her ANBU west didn't go unnoticed, mostly by Ten ten which she raised an eybrow seeing.

"Naruto-Sama.." the ANBU kneeled in-front of Naruto, who blushed and waved his arms in the air like a mad-man as to protest.

"_Naruto-Sama...? _" thoughts ran through the already present girls minds, as they narrowed their eyes at the newcomer.

"yare yare... Chiesa-chan! how many times do i have to tell you?, it's "Naruto" drop the formalities please, for god's sake" grimced Naruto obviously not happy from the girls too formal gesture."And stand up will you? it's embarrassing you know" he added quickly. wanting the girl acting "normal" as soon as possible.

"H-Hai Naruto-Sa... Naruto-kun" the girl said her pale cheeks turning slight red under the mask. The other occupants other-than Naruto was frowning at that, _"girl's intuition kicking in"._

"mm that's more like it" grinned the young blond happy from his achievement "So what's up Chiesa? whats the news?" he asked his young ANBU subordinate.

"The Toad-sage Jiraiya wishes to speak to you _Naruto-Kun _he's in Top of the Hokage mountain waiting for your arrival" She replied realizing the dark aurora emitting from Naruto's female companion's and wanting look as professional as possible.

"I see...Did the _Others_ arrive yet?_" _He wanted to see _his _squad soon. After all, it has been a long time since he saw _them_. He was obviously itching to see his them again.

" Hai! Naruto-Sama..._They _are also stationed there" she replied now completely turning to her business mode.

"_THEY? what are these two talking about?"_

"great..._This girl,(_Read it as bitch)_'s...about to take "my" naru-kun away from me and we didn't even get to open my present yet"_

_" That 'symbol? why is she wearing that on her jacket?" _

_''...'' _

thought's ran through the female occupant's heads, As they started to panic thinking _their Naruto-kun_ was going to leave them.

After a second's thought, Naruto announced that they would all leave together to the mount as he already had the idea to show them the sunset in the first place. so the group of six headed out to the Hokage mountain. The fourth's head to be exact. Ten ten decided to tag along because she had a lot of questions in her mind, and she sure as hell wanted some answers.

...

* * *

**Author's note;**Done...oh hell yeah! the evil cliff hanger...

First off, i would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. you guys rock!

OK now that said and done,...firstly Touwa Erio? well her hair is sky blue but imagine her with white hair with blue highlights, you'll get Aika's look.

To the one's who was been asking about who's alive?... well stay tuned and you may be surprised.

well i left you guys really hanging on a cliff didn't i haha okay

i Have 3 questions guess and answer..

Q1. What do you think Yuki's sealing scroll carried?

Q2. Who is this Chiesa and what is that "**Red and White**" Symbol ? is it a clan Symbol XD ?

Q3. Who are the members of Naruto's squad ?

well..Try, Guess AND answer...**Review**that is :D

well be back soon with the next chapter.

keep reading...keep rocking!

**Kev_A**...OUTTIE!


	7. Chapter 06

**Author's note** : Hey guys...i just want to tell you that the site has some glitches, some of my uploaded chapters were corrupted with some words

missing and others jumbling up. i did my best to correct them but if you pick up any mistakes,please don't hesitate to point them out. Tnx

guys..enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and various Companies, Productions and Corporations . I am only a fan who is writing for leisure. And to up my writing skills.

* * *

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

"Awww...what the hell?." It was official now. This day officially sucked. Yap; you guessed it right Guys. Naruto Uzumaki was having a bad day. Well, defining _bad, _it wasn't the type of _bad day_ where, hordes of angry villagers chased him around, throwing literally everything in hopes to kill him. Nope, this was a different shade of bad. Well, honestly, even calling it bad seemed to be an insult to the word.

Firstly, his beloved Sakura-Chan had one of those nerve explosions (which seem to happen more often lately). And he got punched through the hokage's office wall. It was embracing to say the least, because those Kiri-representatives (_adding to his __misery_) present at the scene had the pleasure to witness it. They seemed to look at him as if he was the plain explanation to the word _"Dumb blond_" when he stepped out of the hole the pinkett blasted him through. Well, that was only the start of things.

Then he got caught by those _two_ and _their_ horrible genjutsu. Honestly it was creepy .Even thinking about it, sent chills down his spine. He swore that he would kill himself rather than getting caught again in that wretched monstrosity. Even Kyuubi "The great, mighty nine tails" was scared by the sheer brutality it possessed. The poor thing, kept Muttering random stuff like "_G-Green, Sunsets and Caterpillar eyebrows"_.

Everything aside, the most weirdest of them all was, some psychotic nutcase kept haunting his virgin soul. The witch was everywhere. Hounding after him. Or rather his virgin manhood. The Unknown creature kept disrupting his day over and over again. Almost everything the phrase "creepy" meant, happened to him. At the worst, His clothes got stolen while he was taking a bath in the lake. And when he tried to sneak to his apartment, nearly cloth less except for his orange boxers with frog faces all over it, He got cornered by the sadistic, Psychotic Nutcase with the smell of_ "snakes?". She _almost succeeded in bringing an end to his purity. But for some indescribable reason, Kyuubi got really pissed, and all he could remember afterword's was waking up on his bed.

He left a sigh of relief; When Kyuubi confirmed that nothing happened to him while he was unconscious. He wanted to know what happened, but the fox quickly cut him off saying that the matter was solved and he needn't to worry about it. He trusted Kyuubi enough, knowing the demon was a honorable creature all the same and wouldn't do something reckless that would put his neck on the line.

Clearing his head, fully aware that there was no hope in getting information out from a visibly pissed off fox for some strange reason, He ushered his way to the kitchen, To fix some instant Ramen, "_Maybe the god sent goodness can light my day...although it's nearing midnight already" _he thought

He was at his second mouthful when he heard someone knocking his door .Or rather trying to destroy the thing from the sound of it.

"What the hell?"... Grimacing and a rather pissed off Uzumaki Naruto ushered his way to the front door. Fuming inside, to give whoever the wise guy was a piece of his mind. He opened the door to be at the receiving end of the cool night breeze, sending chills down his prone body making his toes curl by the coolness. Mood wise, this was not so good.

Looking around for a while, letting his eyes adjust to the darkened alleyway. "_The jerk" Naruto_ mouthed. He sensed no presence in the vicinity. He thought it was one of those pranksters following his footsteps or rather giving him some of his own medicine .Turning around to hed inside with an anger ridden look. His eyes fell upon a scroll, lying on his doormat, unsupervised.

Picking up the scroll rather carefully, Aware of dangerous traps, the rather harmless looking object could carry. The blond Uzumaki went inside closing the door behind him, getting rather curious to see what it carried.

The scroll held some advanced seals to block away unwanted eyes taking a peak at its contents. Naruto quickly noticed a chakra seal familiar to one's Jiraiya used frequently. He disposed _most_ of the doubts he previously had. Heedful that such a technique needed precise chakra control and whoever created the scroll must be a master of chakra control and a powerful shinobi. Channeling some of his chakra to the seal in hopes of opening the scroll he waited a second, but nothing happened. He tried again but the result was the same.

"hmf.. As i thought, the jerk left it in the wrong doorstep.." Naruto sighed, a little bit disappointed. Not having the luxury to see what secrets the highly privatized scroll carried.

He turned around to throw the damn thing away. Not really knowing what to do with it, since he could clearly deduct that it was not meant for him. But he was stopped midway, by Kyuubi suggesting to use its chakra instead. Naruto complied realizing there was no harm in doing so, might as well try it too since his chakra was out of the question.

The blond was surprised that it actually worked. The seal did open this time .Releasing a blinding blue light. It took him few seconds to adjust his eyes back to the normal lights which were now illuminating the scroll.

He gasped seeing an all too familiar symbol in the top right corner of the scroll; it was an Uchiha messenger scroll, similar to the one's Sasuke carried. He narrowed his eyes to its contents.

_ Uzumaki Naruto,_

_When you read this letter, i might already be dead._ _i don't have much time to explain everything to you._

_So I'll leave Konan with the explaining._

_Sasuke, Madara and I are not the last living Uchiha clansman left._

_There's one sane Uchiha left in this world._

_She's my daughter, Chiesa Uchiha._

_ I know that Sasuke is a lost cause, that's why i 'm going to put an end to his hatred._

_ In doing so i will die as well. seeing this sickness, getting the better of me._

_ Naruto Uzumaki, i beg of you, keeps my Daughter safe._

_ You and Konan are the only ones' knows about her existence._

_This is a wish of a dying father. Please keep Chiesa safe. Keep her safe "with you"._

Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto's mind was overwhelmed with different emotions. Anger? Disappointment? Resentment? Surprise?. He kept staring at the scroll with an unreadable expression. Obviously from his brain cells, over reacting after absorbing all the information the older Sharingan user reveled. Suddenly his eyes caught something else written at the end of the scroll.

"_Dispose after reading this might EXPL..."_He didn't get to read the whole line. Black Ravens' materialized from the scroll and flew away, now reveling an Exploding tag glowing in a dangerous crimson color.

"Bang" the world went black for the young blond. The scroll exploded with a massive amount of smoke, just four feet away from him .Albeit he didn't really have the time to throw it away.

After few minutes of blackout Naruto opened his eyes. Now exposing a black faced Uzumaki with dirty black hair which stood up like he was shocked from a chidori current. He stood up and spat ash with little pieces of the scroll shoved up his mouth from the mini explosion.

"Damn you...Itachiiiii...you bloody-teme" ranted a really pissed off Naruto .Waking the whole neighborhood from their cozy sleep.

* * *

**Somewhere far away,**  
_(The place where dead people get to be chosen their final resting place "heaven or Hell")_

An Uchiha with long black hair tied in a low ponytail was sitting next to a long blond haired male, both sporting black clokes with red clouds running over them. They were in some sort of a narrow hall with a door at one end while the other end never seemed to was all a dark black void. There were some other occupants as well, but they didn't bother to investigate.

Suddenly the Uchiha felt an urge as if he won a lottery, something which made him without any reason to pump his fist in the air in triumph.

"What the hell is wrong with you un? " The blond raised an eyebrow.

_"It's just been 10 minutes since he got here. hahaha the bastard's losing it already...un"_ he thought smirking amused in thought that "_The all cool and calm" Uchiha must finally be going senile._

"ha? Did you say something Deidra? "...?" came the static Uchiha's reply.

This made the blond furious, who lost it completely. He cursed and Jumped into the Uchiha's neck trying to grab hold of it. He always wanted to strangle the art mocking bastard while he was alive. Well, he got his chance now. Not that he could kill the guy .Because they were already dead.

"Damn.. I hate you Itachi...you son of a bitch...you mocked me when i was alive and now you're doing it again...you freak eyed bastard" He kept ranting holding his former partner in crime by his neck. In an un-accomplishable attempt to choke him to _death?._

Itachi looked at his former Akatsuki partner with a small chuckle plastered in his lips.

_."Those Blonds are so easy to fool haha_" he thought while rolling his eyes at his friend who was making a fool of himself loud mouthing to no one in particular, Caught in his genjutsu, while the other occupants looked as if the blond had grown some horns in his head.

**Past Re-view End..**

* * *

**Battle For the Golden Fox;**

**Chapter 06: "The Crimson Demons"**...(Start)

* * *

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

"Ahm Naru-kun don't we have another way up?" Yuki asked hopefully .Realizing the monstrous task ahead.

All the walking made her a little tired. Not that she would admit it cuz she didn't want to look weak against those girls (_read "sluts"_) who also chased after her prince's heart. But the long treacherous looking stair way was a different case.

Naruto chuckled a bit seeing Yuki pout , and he thought she looked so cute pouting like that. Her cheeks adoring a slight blush, obviously embraced from reveling that she was tired. Or so he thought.

Meanwhile Haruna was feeling a little relieved. Yuki's question was the something that ran through her mind. She was tired too. She was a princess, not a shinobi like them. And she was happy that the snow girl took it upon her to drop the question.

"Well there is one way" Naruto said in a mischievous tone seeing the puppy dog eyes the two princesses now giving him.

Chiesa caught on his tone. Knowing full well what exactly "_his way"_ was. To be exact she knew it from her own experiance. which bought a blush to her face hidden from the others due to her mask.

"But..." he started "i could only carry two of you, using this technique. To make sure no one will slip off my grasp while we_ travel." _ This revelation bought a little disappointment to other four girls and some competitive atmosphere started to form amongst them. But, before anyone even had a chance to say anything, the two princesses clung onto his muscular arms squealing like a couple of school girls at the same time.

Sighing, Ten ten and Sasame ushered their feet towards the long stair way with disappointment ridden faces. Realizing that there was no way in hell that they could detach the two princesses from Naruto's arms. While, Chiesa shunshined away releasing a blood red mist behind her.

Naruto shrugged, a bit unhappy by the heartbroken looks Ten ten and Sasame gave him. He felt a bit guilty seeing those two like that. But he knew that nothing could be done, The two princesses were his first guests so he was thankful for Them respecting and understanding it.

After the two beautiful girls reluctantly let go of him, he quickly started doing a large amount of hand seals at inhuman speed. Nearly after hundred or so hand seals he rested his hands in a prayer like position while channeling his chakra slowly.

Yuki and Haruna looked in awe at the display of power the young blond goad-like was radiating. They could literally feel it in their skins. The authority the boy possessed was really out of the world. They could easily see that this was not the Naruto they met all those years ago. No no, this one's on a whole other level and without doubt the most powerful shinobi walking amongst the living at the time. Add his golden heart to the blend and you have one fine piece of husband material. This realization made them want him even more.

"_Naruto-Kun you're mine and mine alone" thought_ both of them at the same time while blushing and looking away.

As they turned, Their eyes made contact, And they knew exactly what the other had in mind. "_Back off bitch" _They spat at each other mentally as if they had a mental link or something, while exchanging death stares.

Suddenly the wind around them started to pick up, breaking the girls out of their squirrel. Looking ahead to see, the golden lox of the blond dynamite swaying around making him even more god like.

** "Wind god Art; Demonic wind Manipulation"** he whispered, vanishing out of sight without leaving any trace.

Yuki and Haruna just stared dumbstruck and confused not knowing what the blond was up to and a sudden panic started to arise. Thinking he has left them hanging in the middle of nowhere. while their hearts knew otherwise.

"W-What happened? Where is he?" Haruna asked still eyes narrowed at his previous position. Yuki didn't mind to answer as she herself didn't know what the hell happened. Ten seconds passed adding to the girls' now visible panic. They were now looking around calling his name .A bit of anger creeping in as well.

"Naruto..? Where the hell are you?"

"Come on Naru-kun this is not funny"

** "I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU YUKI-HIME" **the girl nearly had a heart attack, when he whispered in her ear, which sent her hurtling backwards and landed on her butt .Flummoxed by his voice coming just out of nowhere.

"Koyuki?...what happened to you?" the grass princes rushed to her side .Showing a little concern for her counterpart.

"**Ohh she just got scared a little by my voice" **now it was Haruna's turn to land on her butt. she got scared to death by the suddenness of it.

**"Hehehehe...You guys should see your faces now"**grinned the voice which echoed through the Forrest, Sending a little chill down the girls' spine.

''N-Naruto? is that you?" Haruna questioned hopefully. While she, herself and Yuki dusted their selves up.  
**  
"Well Yeah it is me...who else do you think?" **he mused a bit dumbly, which earned him a cute pout from Yuki and a frown from Haruna, Which he chuckled and shrugged off.

"**Aright alright I'll explain to you a little, well, this you see is my ultimate technique" **he started. **"when I'm in this mode, i am the wind itself, i could bend it to my will so the things i could do in this mode are endless.** He exclaimed, proudly from his achievement.** "pretty neat ha?" ** He asked as an afterthought.

If they looked impressed before, well; that was nothing compared to the looks plastered on their faces now. This really took the cake. They were Beholding the true reason why he was called the "God of wind". Technically the name was correct for he is in a god like state now. This sealed the deal; "Naruto Uzumaki" will not be lost or shared for no matter what. For he will be claimed by "me", SOON! (Yuki/Haruna)

Both nodded vigorously finding no words to explain their astonishment.

**"Let's go then"** Before the princesses could even react to the proposal, They were lifted by two invisible arms, wrapping around their slender waists which released an "Eeep" from the suddenness of the act. But the "eeep" later magnified into a shrill of excitement when they started to _fly _towards the hokage monument via "the wind god tours".

* * *

**Somewhere else in Konoha...**

The Godime hokage Tsunade Senju was fuming .The old pervert Jiraiya dropped her lot of head ache recently. She still couldn't believe why she agreed to such a troublesome idea. What angered her more was the growing amount of paperwork albeit those blasted application letters. The pile never seemed to lose its height no matter how much she checked and passed. The damn things kept piling and piling. The old pervert had promised to help her out with the sorting. But frankly the man never came. So here she was fuming and sorting the applications.

_"Akila totsuki jonnin from the hidden mist?" PASS_

"Mei Terumi from the hidden mist? " _What the hell is the mizukage doing? Sending applications to this? _ I need to talk to her about this" she thought.

"Ino Yamanaka the hidden leaf?"(_She must train hard though, to even stand a chance of winning amongst these monsters.). _Thought the hokage sealing her approval and taking another slip.

Request to castarate one Uzumaki Naruto?... _huh? Another of those _she threw the foul letter to a corner of the room where there was a noticeable amount of those piling up...courtesy the "**Fathers club to get rid of the play boy"**

Shizune walked in to a scene, her blond master working her ass off amid a mountain of letters, furiously going through the letters. She gulped knowing full well, what was about to happen when she told the news to the hokage.

"T-Tsunade sama?"...she started. The blond hokage nodded her head without looking up as to usher her to carry on.

Shizune gulped. "M-More letters have arrived my lady" she closed her eyes in anticipation of a nerve explosion from the Godaime.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes not really happy at the revelation but sighed in relief seeing a _little bundle _of letters on Shisune's hand. Obviously it was not that much. Ten or fifteen letters didn't make any difference compared to the monster pile she had in her room.

"leave them there Shizune" she sighed as she pointed to the pile and went back to the wretched work that is sorting letters.

Surprised by the non-coming shriek or the nerve explosion Shizune quickly opened the door reveling Izumo and Kotetsu doing a lousy job holding or trying to hold a huge sack of letters.

The Godaime hokage Tsunade Senju, Granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage and the self-proclaimed elder sister of Uzumaki Naruto, lost it..

"Jiraiyaaaaaaaaa you fucking asshole...I'm going to kill you!"

the killing intent she radiated overwhelmed the village hidden in the leaves dropping low ranking shinobi like flies while the higher leveled one's weren't far behind.

* * *

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

The village hidden in the leaves was a scene to behold when the fading sun slowly merged down the western horizon. The golden beams illuminating the tree line far ahead. Painting a picture of peace and serenity. Few birds filled the evening sky slowly flying towards their nests. A sweet heartwarming sound of a bamboo flute brought in with the cool breeze, hummed a melodious song, filling the hearts of its audience with an inexpressible light tenderness and peace.

Ten ten and Sasame Relaxed from their position in top of the hokage monument. The ANBU, Naruto called Chiesa was nowhere to be seen. They talked nothing as they were a bit tired from the long journey up so they just sat there admiring the beauty of the scene they never ever had the chance witness before, waiting for the blond whisked teen's arrival. The flute player's feelings quickly caught up with the two mesmerizing them in its awake.

Suddenly the breeze picked up catching both girls off guard as they pumped some chakra to their palms and feet to stay at their seated positions.

The sky suddenly turned to a Display of marvelous colors Red, blue, green, yellow purple, tangling with one another in a beautiful dance of sorts. Ten ten and Sasame looked in awe at the wondrous scene not believing their eyes. Out from the beams two girls (who both the girls thought were angles) descended to the earth a few feet away from them.

Few seconds passed and the lights slowly faded out, reveling the two princesses looking a bit shaken. Ten ten was confused as hell how the non shinobi girls managed such a feat but in the back of her head knew that it was Naruto's doing. Though she wondered where the blond Dynamite was while looking around trying to find any orange in the vicinity.

Sasame was having the same thoughts running through her head. while she had no idea that such a mode of traveling in existence she knew that the blond wind god must be at the thick of things,

While the two girls kept gawking at the newcomers, Out of thin air materialized the blond Uzumaki flummoxing the two girls taking them out of guard for the second time. Ten ten lost her bearings for a while, later realizing that she just witnessed the famous wind god's jutsu. And she had to admit that the boy was out of her league by thousand fold.

"Like the ride girls?" Naruto asked grinning like a mad man admiring the looks the two princesses were giving him.

Yuki and Haruna shaked away the dizziness from the adrenaline pumping was the most fun thing they did for a long time if not the best. They both nodded their heads in approval. They planned to ask Naruto a ride back to the hotel as well.

Naruto quickly mouthed an apology to a frowning and Tenten and Sasame for letting them use the stair way instead, feeling a little guilty. The gesture wormed the two young girls' hearts. They both waved him off saying its ok while blushing happily from the concern the blond was showing.

His perverted sensei was nowhere to be seen so he relaxed and let the two princesses to admire the beautiful view at hand.

"Beautiful" Haruna mumbled out loud. Others nodded in agreement. They muted down afterwards'. Not wanting to disturb the heavenic moment they were experiencing.

Naruto's lips curled up to a slight smile when he heard the sound of the flute flowing with the wind. He knew only one culprit who could play the flute to that extent. His brash foul tongued team mate.

"Tayuya" He mumbled to himself. Getting excited to see his team again. Biting his thump he drew some blood allowing each finger of his right hand to coat a pinch of his blood.

After doing a few quick hand seals he pressed the fingers to the ground**,**

** "summoning; Crimson demons'" **

Red smoke covered a wide area resembling a successful summoning. All five of them narrowed their eyes towards the slowly disintegrating smoke. Four figures could be seen in a one leg kneeling position as to show respect to their summoner.

They sported uniforms similar to Chiesa's an all-black Anbu uniform with black shinobi sandals, as well as black fingerless gloves with a metal plates. The most distinctive feature about the four of them was the Dark crimson hooded clokes they wore with kenji words resembling Each of their nick names in their backs.

"It's them" Tenten gasped "The Crimson demons". This made Sasame as well as Yuki's eyes bulge out from realization. The Crimson demons were nearly becoming a myth amongst the shinobi nations. These were elite fighters with unbelievable powers. It's said that the _six _of them annihilated an army of six hundred zetsu foes without even breaking a sweat. The rumors about them ran far and wide. No one Knew their true identity other than the Kages'.

While Ten ten kept staring wide eyed at the four of them realization struck her. _If they are_..."_My god, he's... the Crimson death?"_

The Undisputed Leader of the Crimson Demons. As the Demons' were rumored legends he was rumored as "GOD Himself" in human form. It's said that He has the heart of gold loving and caring. some people even started worshiping him, After he saved A village from destruction by a full mercenary force easily numbering thousands.

His eyes spoke of quick and painless death to anyone who opposed the peace and harmony amongst the elemental nations. Even his name brought fear, in a good sort of way. it reminded anyone who was fool enough to go down the path of evil should be ready to suffer his wrath. It was ironic that amid the popular Rumors about the demon lord, they said that Naruto Uzumaki was the only one alive to match fist to fist with the demonic nemesis.

"uhm hey hey get up will you? Please it's really uncomfortable" He ranted, the gesture was too much for him to handle. "and please take off your masks" He added getting ready for a large number of questions he knew that will head in his way.

Sasame, Tenten and the two princesses' awaited patiently still wide eyed at the revelations they had and those to come.

The four Demons' stood up, and one by one started removing their masks. They lifted their heads up now reveling four beautiful girls with beauty like none other. Now Sasame was the one to gasp in utter shock, while the others looked not far behind eyes tending to pounce out of their sockets. The most powerful shinobi squad in all hidden villages was girls? And not just any girls no, they were like angles.

"It's so good to see you girls again, Yugi-chan (Yugito-nii), Karin-Chan, Mei-Chan (Mei-Terumi) and of cause Chiesa-Chan" he exclaimed happily while grinning like a fox. He was really happy to see them again, "Ahm where is Tayu-chan (Tayuya Uzumaki) anyway?" He added raising an eyebrow seeing her absence.

"Closer than you think _My Foxy-kun..._**Bansho ten-in**" He was taken out of guard. He was pulled away by the pure gravity manipulating jutsu.

"GLOMP"

And that my loving readers, was a time even the sun was ashamed. The heats generated by eight seething, beautiful red faced girls were the source. Add one blushing lady to the mix and you have a mini sun shining above the hokage monument in an intensive red color.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

* * *

**Author's Note : **Done...whew...cliffhanger again.

well, a little spoiler about Chiesa, but how the hell did Itachi suddenly have a daughter o.O?

And how the hell did tayuya use pein's jutsu?

hahaha think and reply guys...and um just worming up...

please Review also, rocks or cupcakes i take em all...and it helps me a lot to learn from my mistakes.

well untill next chapter...keep reading & and keep rocking!

**Kev_A**...outtie!


	8. Chapter 07

**Authors Note:** _well, well well..Guess whoz back? :P... Anyway before we start i would like to thank all of you for the love... "you guys rock!"  
_  
_getting back to business ahead... as i said before i am guilty as charged for the previous abandoning but i will promise that there will be no more. this fiction will be my top priority from now on..Okay, talking about the_

story.. it will have a lot of chapters ( i'll try to upload as regularly as possible) and it will contain filler arcs and shit as well because i like to add some side storys to spice things up.

So without further ado...IT'S** the Battle FOR THE GOLDEN fox **XD

PS: Don't flame me if there are any mistakes, i'm still warming up to the task, sorta say. !... cheers!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and various Companies, Productions and Corporations. I am only a fan who is writing for leisure, And to up my writing skills.

* * *

**...xxxxxxxxxxxxx...**

**Flashback Two years ago….  
****Kumogakure sewers central hub….**

Far below the surface of the Kumogakure, a giant purple cat made of fire with two tails was hit by a monstrous blast of concentrated wind and water, from a man covered in black web-like strings and four masks. His partner, a silver-haired man wielding a scythe in his right arm watched as the fire-cat was suddenly disintegrated leaving a blond-haired girl of fifteen years of age crashing hard into a pile of rubble. She groaned from the impact and tried to stand panting hard while still watching her enemy.

Yugito Nii was in a state of mental shock; _the _Nibi no Nekomata, the two tailed demon Cat, her most powerful weapon and possibly the only reason she was still alive was just defeated, Like it was nothing.

This was literally insane. To even think a human could defeat it even if she could only turn into a miniature form of the actual thing. It should have been impossible but yet it was true, and after nearly an hour of fighting these "_people" _(if you can call them that) she was reaching her limit.

Black cloaks with red clouds, Akatsuki! She knew this coming from a long time. The Kumo spy network warned her early about the oncoming assault. So, she prepared. Trained her heart out, but it was just not enough. It occurred so suddenly. And now she had no choice, she just had to hold them back until help arrived or so she hoped. But her options right now were minimal or non to be exact.

"Are you going to give up any time this year? Coz this shit is making me yawn" the silver haired man smirked sarcastically.

"Just give up little girl; you may have destroyed one of my hearts with that transformation of yours but you can't win this and you know it," the one she had found out to be named Kakuzu spoke in an almost amused tone.

She was scared now, she was going to die. That was inevitable. Unless a miracle happened, but thankfully for her dumb luck that was highly unlikely.

"argh…cut the bullshit Kakuzu and just watch me fulfill Jashin sama's command" the silver haired man spoke as he got up from his seated position and cracked his neck as of to get rid of the kinks.

Yugito gulped and narrowed her eyes as she ran through some hand-seals, **"Rai- Bunshin-no-Jutsu"**. Ten lightning clones appeared at her side in a spark of lightning which shot out from her body,

"you won't get me".

Kakuzu readied himself and shifted to long-range mode and focused his most powerful attack on her,

**"Futon: Atsugai, Katon: Zukokku!"** the combined heat and force of the two Jutsus was essentially like an incinerator.

The lightning clones were destroyed easily enough and when the dust cleared it reveled Yugito in a kneeled position, batted and bruised struggling to get on her feet.

"Kami you really are a weak one aren't you… thought you'd give us a good fight but, oh well" "enough chit chat, time to end this" Hidan charged forward in the intent on finishing her then and there.

Yugito watched him approach and closed her eyes awaiting the pain to come…tears flooded her eyes as she remembered all the people she loved and cared. All the broken promises she never get the chance to fulfill. It seems like her time has finally come.

"Is this the end? Grandpa, Bi sensei. I'm sorry "she mumbled to herself as she waited agonizingly till her end came.

A second passed, and then two and then another…but The fatal blow never came.. She slowly opened her eyes to see a red sleeveless flak jacket, a teen boy with golden blond hair, tall and a god like aurora around a second she thought she was dead and in heaven with a god in front of her.

He was standing between her and the seemingly immortal man holding his outstretched weapon which had been aimed at her neck, this made her realize that she was actually not dead as well as the pain in her ankle proved her right.

"You know, it's not very gentlemen-like to hit a lady,"

Hidan looked him over in shock before was on the receiving end of a monstrous punch to the jaw. He was hurled across the cavern before finally crashing hard beside Kakuzu with his scythe, "you Akatsuki bastards are really starting to piss me off". The newcomer announced as he made a one handed-seal and two clones poofed into existence beside him,

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".**

_"Reinforcements_?" Yugito thought as she started channeling chakra to heal her wounds with a medical-Ninjutsu and looked up at the one who had just saved her,

"Who are you?"

The original turned to look at her and she could clearly see his face now. He had blond hair, held back by a Konoha hitai-ate, blue serene eyes and six distinguishing marks on his face reminiscent of whiskers. A lean chiseled build that gave him a strong outlook and the figure of authority. He was handsome to put it simply. And she could have sworn she was lost in his eyes for a second there.

"We'll talk later but right now I need to get you to safety" he said in a calm caring voice.

Yugito didn't get the chance to respond as the powerful arms of her savior wrapped around her and lifted her up bridal style. Even though the seriousness of the situation, she had to blush a bit as she rested her head on his broad chest.

She had to admit that she liked what she was seeing. Every aspect of this guy seemed so right to her, even he smelled nice. She had this feeling as if she knew him since a long time ago even if he just popped up a minute or two ago just before she was killed. She hoped that he wouldn't get himself killed right now because that would be such a waste and she wouldn't like to "lose him?" (what? She just met him?)

He shunshined them away and carefully placed her in safer corner of the room, out of the location he calculated mentally which definitely would become the firing zone.

"Will you be alright?" His caring voice melted in to her heart, it was a really romantic thing in her book even though the situation. His eyes were focused solely on her and she was losing herself in those blue bottomless orbs second by second.

Her words were frozen and so was her tongue so she nodded as to say yes.

He gave her a heart melting smile which made his features even more handsome, as he keeled down to her seated level and kindly wiped away some tear drops formed in her eyes.

"Don't you worry now okay? I'm here now. I will take care of these two trouble makers."

"Rest! You need it" He Ordered in a good kind of way.

Yugito squeezed her eyes shut because his eyes were really addictive and she didn't want him to find it out anytime soon.

"I'll be back in a jiffy" with final parting words he shunshined away back into the battle arena, which left her with the thoughts about him repeating on her mind over and over again.

"sorry to keep you gentleman waiting, let's get down to business shall we"

**"Futon: Rasenshuriken"** Naruto channeled his chakra to form the most powerful long range attack in his arsenal with a determined look on his eyes.

"Oh shit" was all Hidan could say before hell broke loose…

**Flashback end...**

* * *

**Battle For The Golden Fox;**

**Chapter 07; "Realizing The obvious! "...(START)**

* * *

...**XXXXXXXXXXX**...

"It's so good to see you girls again, Yugi-chan (Yugito-nii), Karin-Chan, Mei-Chan (Mei-Terumi) and of cause Chiesa-Chan" he exclaimed happily while grinning like a fox. He was really happy to see them again, "Ahm where is Tayu-chan (Tayuya Uzumaki) anyway?" He added raising an eyebrow seeing her absence.

"Closer than you think _My Foxy-kun..._**Bansho ten-in**" He was taken out of guard. He was pulled away by the pure gravity manipulating Jutsu.

"GLOMP"

And that my loving readers, was a time even the sun was ashamed. The heats generated by eight seething, beautiful red faced girls were the source. Add one blushing lady to the mix and you have a mini sun shining above the hokage monument in an intensive red color.

"What the hell? "

"Let him go, you prince stealing, freak eyed bitch"

Shouts of outrage and anger broke out on top of the hokage monument vicinity, as the two princesses, Sasame and Tenten being the main culprits.

Tayuya Uzumaki, the redheaded Rinnegan wielding beauty held on to Naruto as if he was her life line and if by any means she let go of him she would die. Happiness was radiating from her beautiful features as she held on to the love of her life. Tears of happiness flowing freely from her brown orbs (as her Rinnegan was deactivated).

This young man meant everything to her. He made her calm, in the darkest of hours he became her light. Words were overrated, indescribable hollow and incomplete, her actions were enough to tell him how much she had missed him, when he was away. She wanted nothing else now, but to hold on to him for as long as he deemed her to.

However the bystanders,(mostly Haruna, yuki, Sasame and Tenten) were thinking otherwise. This was like something out of a horror movie. "Their" prince was currently being hugged in a not so friendly manner, by this, "redhead", the love she had for him was evident, but they were not ready to share him with anyone, Naruto Uzumaki was something that they wanted solely for themselves, Because they loved him just the same, unconditional and unchangeable.

Koyuki was in the verge of having a nerves breakdown."_This read haired Bitch dared to hug my Naruto Kun in an intimate manner?"_She assassinated Tayuya multiple times in her mindscape, and right now her only plan was to bring down the whole spring/snow army upon the ring eyed bitch's ass

"_heh that would serve the bitch right_" A vein bulged on her forehead as anger was evident on her beautiful features. Her resolve was nothing else but to fight for "her" prince. She wouldn't let this girl or any other girl take him away, not unless she had a say in it.

Meanwhile Haruna was thinking the same as well, she was not ready for this, she was only aware of Hinata as the possible threat, but this, this was ridicules, and these girls kept popping out like popcorn. And she hasn't seen Hinata around either. She mentally wrecked her brains for not doing the recons. If else she would have not been startled by all this drama. Even though she was not the one to give up, even if she had to give her life for him she wouldn't give up.

"_Damn why didn't I ask the hokage a ninja for that solo mission all those years back? If I did then this would have never happened_" Haruna frowned as she bemoaned mentally about her missed chances.

However, Tenten was having a totally different argument than the rest, while the others knew that they were in love with the blond wind bender, she was confused to no ends of why she was feeling an immense amount of jealousy and anger towards the read headed beauty. She didn't really care before about whom Naruto hugged nor did whatever couples do so why now?

_"He's just my friend? Why am I feeling the need to sling all my kunai's at this girl?"_the same thing repeated over and over again in her head leaving her with a headache in the aftermath. She assured herself that she was going to think about this dilemma thoroughly when she was at home and in her comfy bed.

The demon's (Naruto's squad) on the other hand were immune to such behavior, they knew that Tayuya was, (Ahm how do I put it) "expressive" when it came to her feelings. She did things by her own way, and she was prone to do these kinds of things quite regularly while they (with Naruto) were away for missions.

She was over protective at times and unlike the silent and well behaved ones like Chiesa, Tayuya was always the first to lose her head when he got into trouble or anything she deemed similar. A friend or a foe even if it was one of their own, Tayuya didn't bother to spare them if they caused even the slightest of headache to her Foxy-Kun.

She nearly killed Yugito once when they were on a mission at the wave country, when Naruto had an allergy reaction, eating too much of a sea food dish that Yugito cooked for him. It took all the remaining demons' might plus an old drunkard carpenter who was the current wave deimio his daughter and her son to pry her strangle hold off of Yugito's neck.

Like Tayuya, Naruto Uzumaki was someone all five of them trusted and loved above anything else. He was their savior; he had saved each and every one of them from danger day in day out. Even when all hope was gone and they were looking straight into the eyes of the inevitable death. He stood up to them with his stubborn determination and courage "I will never give up, believe it!" saving them yet again with his miraculous aptitude.

They would die for him, no hesitancy. And it was not a case about the lack of trying too. Chiesa the youngest and the most gifted of them all took a kunai stab which had his death written all over it, Ironically the same day happened to turnout as her birthday as well, but luckily she survived with a concerned Naruto not leaving her bed sight for days.

As the seconds passed, it seemed like Tayuya was not the one to let go of the blond Uzumaki anytime this year. And the princesses were getting restless, as their usual formal calm, high class attitudes changed into anger levels that an average person would never deem possible.

All the while one would think Naruto was not so dense after all, seeing that happy carefree smile plastered on his face. But as Kakashi say look underneath the under (or something like that) down bellow that chick magnet smile, he was still the dense oblivious Baka! He was just thinking that Tayuya was being Tayuya nothing more to that and this was just a friendly hug from a friend that was away for a long time (someone please bonk his head now!)

"Karin-Chan can you please unhinge Tayuya from Naruto-Kun before she herself would kill him?" Having had enough of the drama, Mei ordered. Even though this kind of behavior from the Rinnegan wielder was not foreign to her, she had to beak her loose before the two princesses did something that would not end in a happy way.

"Ne, she took longer than the last time, didn't she?" Chiesa said as it was clear that these so called "friendly" hugs lasted longer than the previous.

A dejected looking Tayuya was forcefully pried off of Naruto as she cursed Karin repeatedly. To Karin this was like a usual chore. She was turning into a specialist for the job, prying off the foul mouthed Uzumaki off of Naru-Kun.

"Let me go! Let me go you spectacular slut, I will demagnetize you skinny ass! Let me go Karin "

"You better keep that "THING" on a leash" Yuki hissed as she was not in a happy mood at all.

"aww shit" was all Karin could say.

"What did you say?" Tayuya narrowed her eyes at a girl which she was not aware of her presence until now.

"You heard me right; keep your dirty hands to yourself" yuki replied getting eye contact with the redhead as well.

"Come and make me, bitch!" Tayuya spat as her Rinnegan slowly came to life.  
Luckily Chiesa and Tenten intervened the inevitable massacre, pining them down or else it would be the starting of a war.

"What's up with them?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, oblivious as hell.

Even after being tamed the two oppositions kept staring down each other quite regularly.

_"this isn't over, bitch!"_

_"yeah as hell it is you decorated slut!"_they mentally abused each other with all sorts harassment's'.

An awkward silence crept in as no one was really sure what to say. Yuki and Tayuya were still staring at each other with venom in their eyes. Sasame and Tenten Kept glancing at the other few demons' and back at Naruto.

"Ahm i think it's time you guys went back to the camp!" Naruto broke the silence, as he spoke to his first deputy, Mei Terumi.

" Yeah, i guess so too, what about you?" she replied in a calm tone.

"i'll be there as soon as i finish giving Haruna And Yuki their tour"

"understood!, oh by the way, Tsunade, told me to hand this to you" Mei winked and threw a gold laced scroll to Naruto," Guess we'll have a celebration soon ha!" she added as a broad smile gestured her beautiful face.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he saw the Namikaze clan symbol embedded on the scroll's top. " yeah! Guess so, and here i thought that old hag was messing with me" he said in a mock tone, trade mark smile blazing.

"Alright girls Saddle up, we're heading home, Naruto-Kun will come later" Mei ordered her fellow subordinates.

Yugito, Chiesa and Karin obeyed soon followed by a fierce looking Tayuya who signaled, Yuki that she was watching her using two of her Yuki obliged with middle finger pointed skywards( i wonder what that means XD).

The demons stood in a battle arrow head position, Mei being the head flanked by Chiesa and Tayuya as Karin and Yugito took the back.

"See you soon Naru-Kun" The girls said In Unison as Mei went through a set of hand seals in rapid succession.

"you better come soon or else i'll have to come and drag ya sorry ass myself" Tayuya said her last parting as well as Mei finished her work and called the Jutsu.

**"Reverse summoning; Crimson demons'"**

A massive amount of red mist surged through the hokage monument Plato, as the demons successfully reached their destination.

As it was getting dark Tenten and Sasame, wanted to go back as well, although their heart said otherwise. sensing the pissed off nature of the snow princess, they feared the worse, and overhearing Naruto and Mei's conversation meant that He had other plans tonight as well, so without further delay they said their farewells and turned around to leave.

but soon stopped on their tracks by an invisible force lifting them up from the ground and literally flying out of the vicinity. **" hold on tight and try not..."**He didn't get to finish his sentence as the two beauties screamed as loud as they could, similarly to his last cargo and the one before, and the first one as well.

Naruto returned a while later and dispelled his clone and took his favorite seat which his clone was already occupied. as the two princesses sat beside him heads resting on his broad shoulders and arms tucked securely with his. even by Naruto's standards this was too much to stay oblivious about. and his crimson red face certified it as well, earning him Yet another shocker of his lifetime as both goddesses kissed him on the cheek and smiled that made his heart pound madly in his chest.

The darkness was slowly engulfing the area and there was so sign of the perverted sannin anywhere. Naruto figured that it was time for him to take the princesses to their hotel. the princesses obliged discordantly pouting cutely as well but after they made him promise to walk with them all the way back to their hotel rooms, they cheered up, yet again startling him with two butterfly kisses on his cheeks "_gosh these two are acting weird today o.O?_"

**"Baka!..."**

"ha did you say something fox?" Naruto asked mentally

**"No no carry on" **Kyuubi replied as she was rolling down laughing her ass out in his mindscape.

"..."

* * *

**...XXXXXXXXXXXXX...**

**Near the Yamanaka flower shop….**

"See you later Ino pig!"

Sakura exited the Yamanaka flower shop in to the crowded afternoon streets of Konoha, as she redirected her path towards the hospital for her final shift for the day. Since it was a work day, she wore her white flak jacket over her usual ninja attire. She held her short pink locks in a mid ponytail. Although she wasn't really into wearing her hair like that, she found it really hard not to do so because of a compliment from a certain someone.

Speaking of which, she currently was lost in thoughts about (that seemed to happen a lot these days). Ever since he became so popular and stuff, troubles started brewing. Everything felt out of place to her, Like they were falling apart when they really wasn't even together in the first place. Like a couple that is. Every time she saw a fan girl, (Ahm who is she kidding) fan "girls", trying to flirt with him or just trying to act too friendly for her liking, an uncontrollable anger erupted in her core. She felt a vein bulge in her forehead. Her blood curdled and sent tremors down her spine.

she kept cursing her obliviousness, every incident regarding his growing reputation and all the rumors about different girls chasing after him, had surely triggered a response that had been beyond imagination for her, and the small, invisible line that kept her feelings contained all these years, had snapped now, everything came flooding out like an explosive tidal wave, blinding and enveloping her mind in a rage which is rapidly turning into a barely controllable level.

As a little girl, Sakura had admired the fastest, the most skilled, the best looking boy there had been at that time. As a teenager, she had become infatuated with said boy to the point that she had naively believed herself to be in love. As a woman, she had come to realize that the feelings she always felt for Sasuke weren't as deep, as pure as she once hoped. She did, and still do love him. But, not in the way she always thought.

Sakura wasn't _in _love with him. No. Somehow she has fallen straight, head-first into love with the blond squirt that had always seemed so annoying and childish. She was not quite sure how he had laid siege to her heart without her even realizing, and she was extremely befuddled on how he managed to take over without warning, but the emotions lodged in her chest were very real, very permanent, and very, very annoying.

She felt the need to smash her fist into the ground with all my might, and create a crevice the size of the village. The intensity of annoyance was too much for her taste.

Sakura kept weaving through pedestrians, but her mind still raced to the recent conversation with Ino.

* * *

**Flashback**

"hey forehead, did you anyhow bump into Naruto-kun today?" Ino inquired while she watered some plants in the far corner of the shop. She frowned as she didn't get a response from her all time friend/rival, Sakura Haruno. Who currently was lost in thoughts, staring at a patch of sunflowers?

"Earth to forehead?" called back the blond beauty, in a bit louder tone as it was obvious that her friend was having one of those delusional spacing outs again.

"Damn it pig? What the hell? I'm not deaf you know? Are you trying to make me?" the pinkett frowned. She was taken off guard and she acted as in instinct to enlighten Ino that her loudness was unbearable to an average persona and dramatically cleaned her ears with her pinky finger as of to send her point across.

A tick mark appeared on top of Ino's head as she mentally screamed _"bitch"_and assassinated Sakura twice or trice by her bare hands there.

Ino suppressed her anger (for now).she was more intrigued to know about Naruto and the two receivers of those flower bouquets than that. She tried to keep her gaze neutral as possible.

"Yea yea whatever, anyways did you bump into Naruto-kun? Today?" inquired Ino showing a bit of curiosity that she was trying hard to suppress.

The mention of his name forced Sakura back to her la la land and was on the verge of spacing out again, thankfully or un-thankfully whatever way she thinks about it, was taken back to reality by the false coughing from Ino.

"No actually, haven't seen him since few days now" Sakura replied in a dull voice, As she kept staring at the sunflower patch, which reminded her so much about the person in question.

As a mind walker, and as a high counselor of the local gossip grapevine, Yamanaka Ino, had one strong talent up her sleeve. She was a master craftsman of reading human emotions and body languages. She knew about feelings and how people tend to show them in there own ways.

And right now adding two into two was Just Childs play. The all tough talking Sakura Haruno, the Godime's Apprentice, and her former and soon to be re instated rival, spacing out in the instant she heard her hyperactive, infuriating, naïve, optimistic, confident, and (insanely hot) former team mate's name was no mere coincidence. And staring at their sunflower patch, which is so similar to the said blonde's hair, is too obvious of a reason to think otherwise.

Choosing to approach subtlety to the matter, Ino weighed up her options. Sakura Haruno was in love with the Young Uzumaki. Well, that was obvious, for the past couple of weeks she hasn't spoken about anything other than his brave and slightly ridiculous escapades. _"Naruto did this Naruto did that and what not"_Now here she was currently, bemoaning about all the lost opportunities she had to claim her true love. Life can be such a bitch sometimes doesn't it.

Ino on the other hand, was falling for the said blond as well. To be honest she wasn't been able to get him off of her mind for the whole day. Since he kissed her on the cheeks, she felt like flying, like humming her favorite song all day. And his gift which she carefully tucked behind her left ear fanned by her delicate blond locks falling freely without her usual pony tail behind the back turned out something so dear to her as if she had a part of him that she left for her.

All the soul searching she did after that event had led to a conclusion that the blond eye candy of Konoha is the most perfect boyfriend material she would ever find, and she wasn't exaggerating.

The boy was perfect, looking back again; she wanted nothing else but to kick herself for ignoring such a cutie for this long. He was tall, lean and just like a mouthwatering sweet that she wanted to have all for herself. In their academy years she even secretly rated him as the bearer of the best set of eyes. Those blue pools were like a serene ocean, a depth that would never be conquered, how deep you drowned into them. Every aspect of the boy made her realize, he was perfect, even his idiotic behavior at times could be redeemed sweet, as it highlighted his pure heart and caring nature.

Not to mention the amount of power he carried around, probably his ticket for stepping in as the next hokage. He deserved it more than anything and she thought likewise as well.

Even though she scolded him and was mean to him in public, she always believed in him and his abilities. And to be honest she was one of his secret admirers since a long time now. It was he who showed her the way, when Asuma died. Naruto came around helped her get up to her feet again, gave her courage, and guided her through that dark period, Which she would always be thankful for.

Ino had made a decision. Naruto Uzumaki was a price worth fighting for. She would honor her sensei's last words; she wouldn't let Sakura win over her nor in combat nor in love, although she would not ruin their friendship over it, like the last time. But at the same time she wasn't the one to loose, no way, when the golden price was so high in the shape of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh really, then it must be someone else" Ino smirked as she knew the triggered response would be inevitable.

"What do you mean _it must be someone else_?" Sakura raised a delicately shaped eyebrow as she knew something was amiss whit that phrase.

"Nah, it's not that important" teased the blond beauty. Perking up Sakura's interests even further  
"Spit it out Ino? What's going on?" Sakura narrowed her eyes on her counterpart.

"'It's just that Naruto Kun bought two flower bouquets today from the shop, but he didn't really reveal the receivers though. Thought it was you" Ino replied back, smirking in her mind.

Sakura was feeling a surge of jealousy and anger bottling in her heart now, a panicked state. _How could he? Who was are those girls? Did he already move on? Am I late?_Questions, questions that needed to be answered or else her sleep that already was disturbed by this whole dilemma would be nonexistent.

"Hello Sakura, Are you listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry Ino, I was thinking about something else, anyway I gota go now" replied the Haruno heiress as she picked up her jacket and hurried out of the shop, saying farewells to Ino.

"Well, she seemed in a hurry" Ino raised her eyebrow as she stared at her parting friend.

** Flashback end**

_"Naruto-Kun, please, just one chance, I'll make it up to you I promise" _Sakura chanted in her head as she kept hurrying across the street. Her only hope was that she wasn't too late. Her heart was already stolen by the blond wind god. He had done that many years ago, but she wasn't been able to realize it. Now she wanted no one else but him, to spend the rest of her life with. She would fight for him now. She wasn't going to lose him for sure.

**...XXXXXXXXXXX...**

* * *

**At Hokage's office….**

Tsunade Senju**, **The Godime Hokage of Konoha was currently having a rest after finishing sorting out the monster load of paper work. She was still unsure how she managed such a feat in the first place. If she was not so pissed right now she could have reported it to the record holders, that feat must definitely be a record if else close.

She sipped another glass full of sake as she rested her legs on top of her desk. She had to be careful though, that old pervert Jiraiya could be lurking anywhere these days.

Sighing a heavy breath, Tsunade reached down to her sake bottle lifting it up to her eye line.

"It's just you and me my baby, yes, yes I missed you too" she cooed it as if it was a real baby. Her ingenious plan to send Shizune on That D ranker hit the jack pot. Otherwise she wouldn't get this quality time with her beloved sake, that witch of an assistant would throw it away in the first sight.

Tsunade reflected on the incidents of the past couple of weeks. Since the whole "Tournament" thing started, her life turned miserable. She still bemoaned of how easy the old geezer persuaded her with his so called "ingenious idea". Well, to be honest she never thought Naruto would attract this much competitors. Yes she knew about the local and some of the foreign girls' attitude towards the demon carrier, but even though this was literally insane. The amounts of replies were staggering. She had to hand it to Jiraiya; he has raised one hell of a protégé.

"_Well, it seems I have to get Shizune to fish out the CRA scroll, heh when all this ends Naruto Kun would have an army of wives" _Tsunade giggled sadistically and then it turned into a hysterical laughter, As images of little children with blondish hair, orange jumpsuits or orange skirts and shit ran around the village, flooded her mind.

Tsunade's thoughts were cut off by someone knocking the door. In speeds that even the Hirashin ashamed she hid all her criminal goods (sake and glasses) in a secret compartment under the wooden floor. She feared for that if it was Shizune her dear beloved sake would be a lost cause.

Wiping off some sake splattered over the table she turned her business mode on and called the devil intruders that invaded her quality time. She wanted to get over with it quickly so that she can get back to "work".

Trough the doors entered three people, two samurai guards flanking a teenage girl with long blond hair dressed in a red and gold kimono. She had the royal symbol of the demon country embedded on her waist band. Her attire and the way she walked spoke of her class.

"Shion Kazama The high priestess of the demon country what a pleasant surprise" Tsunade said pleasantly smiling at her visitor. "Please take a seat" she added gesturing at the unoccupied chairs across the table.

Shion smiled as well and took the seat on the left as her guards stood behind near the door. She looked tired probably from the long journey but what intrigued Tsunade was why her features looking gloomy and disturbed, unlike her usual calm collected attitude.

"It's good to see you again Shion-Chan, how was your journey?" Tsunade inquired.

"It's good to see you too Tsunade-San, my journey was okay, although the traveling was a bit tiresome" said Shion

"so what brings you to Konoha?" Asked Tsunade although she knew quite well what her answer would be, well, it was obvious that konoha's resident jinchuriki had stolen this young priestess's heart many, many moons ago( she knew this thanks to Kakashi, who had been really specific about a minor detail regarding a request from her to Naruto in his mission report). And she must have gotten Jiraiya invitation. No wonder she looked disturbed.  
_  
"_Well, I got s letter regarding a tournament signed by the toad sage Jiraiya, that and I also wanted to see my friends and get a rest from work" Shion replied, hiding half of the truth albeit she was dying to see Naruto, but as the high priestess her task was tedious thus she never got the chance.

After the Moroyu incident, she came to realize how much the blond gennin affected her. Naruto changed her whiny attitude. He showed her that fate was to be chosen by one. His brash get lucky cherry attitude startled her. Even in tough life threatening moments he believed, in friends, in his abilities and most of all he believed in her.

The blond wind god had stolen her heart then and there, he made her feel special, and she found a person that cared about her. Shion loved Naruto Uzumaki, Truly, madly, deeply. She was ready to give her life for him then, she would give her life for him now, no questions asked. She still remembered how dense he was when she asked him to be hers. She loved it, she loved to tease him, his innocence, his bubbly attitude, his piercing eyes, for her he was everything and much, much more.

Angry, disappointed, sad, annoyed, scared, feelings that flooded her heart when she read the letter. It said that he was the main prize. Her hands trembled. Her eyes filled up with tears without notice. Was she late? Did she still have a chance? She needed answers; she needed to see him to see that trademark smile plastered on his face. So here she was on his home soil, just a whistle away from seeing him.

"So you're participating?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"No no I just came as a spectator I don't wish to participate" Shion declined waving it off although she was not so happy she that she wasn't able to participate. She wanted to fight for her Naruto-Kun; however that was out of the question albeit priestesses were not allowed to use their powers in combat other than, for a good purpose. And not for personal desires.

Tsunade nodded acknowledging the younger blonds' reply. She was about to ask Shion about her accommodations when someone interrupted her by knocking the door.

"Enter"

In came Hinata and Aika. "Hokage- sama" the two Hyuuga angels bowed respectfully as it was obvious that their leader was having company and they knew their manners more than anyone and show her utmost respect.

Tsunade nodded although she didn't show it, but she was really happy it turned out to be two hyuuga's, they knew their formalities and a surge of pride rushed through her. She thanked god that it wasn't Naruto or Konohamaru. Those two brats would have thrown her honor down the drain just like that. Not that it was foreign to her or something. Those two did that quite regularly these days. On Mondays and Tuesdays to be precise or was it Wednesday and Tuesday?

" hokage-sama, father has sent the clan report for the month and Aika- Chan's here to give her mission report" Hinata said as she stepped forward to hand down the scroll to the Godime.

Meanwhile Shion was getting restless, she just wanted to meet Naruto, and she was getting tired by the second from the hold up. She figured that it's about time she took her exit.

"Hokage dono I had a long journey, I'm feeling a bit tired as well, would you be kind enough to give me directions to Naruto-Kun's residence, I want to see him first before I leave to my hotel"

Tsunade nodded, needless to say the two Hyuuga beauties present at the vicinity narrowed their eyes at the priestess as in instinct (a girl's intuition is so messed up man, um telling ya, damn how they find those out? God only knows) anyway. Tsunade wasn't far behind sadistically with anko when it came to Naruto's "suitors".

"Okay Shion-Chan, I understand, this is Hinata Hyuuga and Aika Hyuuga they are from the most respectable clan in Konoha. They will accompany you and help you out for any of your needs.

"Hinata, this is Shion Kazama the high priestess of the demon country, I assign you and Aika for this D ranked mission. Help her out and show her the required directions. This way you three can get to know each other better. Aika, I will look into your mission report tomorrow. Is there any questions?" the three girls shake their heads to say no.

"Okay then, dismissed!"

"Hai! hokage-Sama" Hinata and Aika bowed to their hokage and exited the vicinity with Shion hot on their heels.

"_Now this will be interesting"_Tsunade smirked, as she got back to her hard earned rest.

**...xxxxxxxxxxxx...**

* * *

**Meanwhile in a darkened alleyway...**

A tall figure stood in the shadows lurking, awaiting his pray to arrive, Shiny red eyes piercing the darkness. An owl hooted at a nearby tree, as the chilly wind rustled across the alley enhancing the dramatic effect.

A teenage girl with short purple hair tied to an open bun, turned around at the far corner of the alleyway now dangerously approaching the evil man. Oblivious to the danger ahead she kept walking, biting happily into a sweet she bought from her favorite shop. The girl didn't get to walk more than 3 steps past that killer like red eyes**, bam!**

The stalker fell lousily face first into the stoned road, tipping from a bucket nearby into a set of brooms and mops, a garbage can which anyone would think was carefully placed steadily fell over the downed man spilling garbage all over him.

"What the hell!" the girl whirled around cursing not so sweetly. As she immediately was on guard a kunai drawn out as she narrowed her eyes on the intruder.

"Who the fuck are you? You bloody jack ass! "She threatened, getting pissed to no ends. Firstly that lame ass sannin was late, and then this duchbag comes around startling her, forcefully dropping her beloved god sent food, "dango".

" I will fucking castrate you and feed your balls to my snakes you piece of shit" her Chakra spiked as Konoha's special Jonnin Maharishi Anko started going through hand seals in rapid pace intent on frying the dork into a crisp.

**Ninja Art; Snake's Breathe **she called the Jutsu, resting two fingers in a one handed half ram seal (Like when the fire style; fire ball Jutsu is used) she took a deep breath and spat a green colored flame furiously taking the shape of a python, and rapidly approaching her target , engulfing him in an intense green flame.

Anko kept pumping chakra to her Jutsu for a few more seconds and then she cut the chakra flow effectively ending the Jutsu As the smoke cleared, the opposing man was nowhere to be seen. She kept on her guard as she enhanced her sensors intending to track his scent or any trace the man would have left behind.

Then in the corner of her eyes she saw him stepping out from the shadows with those red orbs directed at her or her "bust" to be exact.

This infuriated Anko to no ends as she started going through some more hand seals, Intent in ending him then and there.

Sensing the approaching mass murder, the garbage smelling man quickly reacted, shouting as loudest as his voice could muster and waved his hands in the air like a mad man to stop her from causing bodily harm to his super hot super perverted self.

"Woh, woh Anko, hold your horses…it's me Jiraiya"

The revelation seemed to neutralize the psychotic snake mistress of Konoha a little, as her angered demur changed into annoyance and then into a curiosity.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jiraiya jackass sensei? And what's with the freaky eyes?" Anko raised an eyebrow as she curiously looked into Jiraiya eyes which resembled the eyes of a toad. For a second she mistook it to be the infamous Sharingan.

"Now, now anko I was just trying to scare you that's all and these eyes are the sage mode level two eyes. I can see through the dark with these two babies pretty awesome ha?" replied Jiraiya as he posed on his super, super pervy sage pose his eyes turning into normal afterwards.

"Whatever, so do you have it?" Anko inquired; to hell with the eyes she was just dyeing to get her hands on her "package" that Jiraiya was supposed to sell her, which is the reason for the meeting here in the first place.

"Getting restless are we? Haha, yep got it right here safe and secure" smirked Jiraiya as he tapped the front pocket of his jacket showing a miniature storage scroll popping out from the top.

"Give it to me! Give it to me!" Anko bounced form feat to feet, her eyes shining in glee giddy with excitement like a little child asking for a candy from her parent.

"Ah ah ahh, not before you give me my payment" Jiraiya waved her off.

"Ahh yeah, yeah here you go" anko pulled put something from her pocket and threw it to Jiraiya "one panty of nee-Chan (Kurenai) as we agreed" said anko, As Jiraiya kept inspecting his "payment" thoroughly (cough sniffing cough, cough and drooling too) .

"This better be good you pervert, I had to work my butt off to get that" she added in a half threatening manner.

"Ha? You don't have any trust in me Jiraiya, the super awesome lady killer toad sage?" Jiraiya pouted in a freaky way (just imagine an old geezer with big lips pouting ergh! Freaky) Crocodile tears running down his eyes like a waterfall.

"Yeah yeah cut the bull and lets finish the deal shall we" said anko as she was getting tired of the drama queen.

"Here you go" Jiraiya threw the scroll he carried in his pocket keeping his part of the bargain or so one would think.

"Glad doing business with you Anko, but I have to go now, let's say my schedule is a bit tight, sayonara! " He said as his body was fading slowly in to the wind, showing another variety of shunshin no Jutsu.

"Enjoy, oh and you too Yuugo" smirked Jiraiya looking up at the nearby roof top as he completely faded into the darkness.

"Told ya he' would sense you just like that" said anko sarcastically as Uzuki Yuugo, caption of the Hokage's Royal Anbu guard descended from the rooftop she occupied the whole scene as her hiding spot.

"Say's the Kunoichi who dropped her Dango surprised by the same person's antics" Yuugo bounced back at anko with a good one.

"Yeah, that's a riot, are we going to be sarcastic all night or do you want to take a look?" Said anko frowning, she didn't like the way it was going. Next thing you would know the whole Anbu unit will find out about She the great snake mistress taken off guard.

Yuugo eagerly nodded as she too was giddy to see the contents of the scroll. "Ne, Anko –Chan, did you really steal Kurenai-San's panty?" she asked as anko was busy unsealing the scroll

"Nah, I just stole it from old lady Shizuka (a rich old lady at her late 70's) while she was on the onsen (hot water spring). Giggled anko, the pervert deserved it she thought. "Here we go" she added as she pumped a little amount of chakra at the storage spaces in the scroll.

The scroll illuminated by her chakra unsealed with a pop sound. Now there lay few solo snaps of non other than our Local eye candy Uzumaki Naruto.

The firs image showed Naruto sitting down on a rock, high up in a mountain, he sported a black skinny and a set of black short cargo pants. The image was taken professionally as the soft afternoon sunlight complimented the image really well. The most noticeable thing was the musical instrument he held in his hands. Which the girls had never seen before (a guitar) but they assumed it was a musical instrument because the image was taken when he was playing it and they assumed that he was good at it because he had his eyes closed.  
**  
**The second image was taken in the wave country, Naruto was bending and ruffling a little blue haired girl's hair as few of her friends surrounded the scene, even in the image the heart shaped eyes sparkling because of his vicinity was evident in those girls eyes.

However the third image was by far the best of the lot, although there were noticeable amounts left to see.

Naruto was walking out from the sea, a set of black skin tight shorts hugging to his legs. As his chiseled muscles glistered in the sunlight, and his rock solid abs were highlighted neatly as well. His hair waved freely in the wind without the interruption of his Hitai-ate. The tight pants left nothing to imagine of his sizable manhood. The immediate exposure to the snap gave the two beauties a nose bleed as their feet started to wobble like jelly from the power of the snap.

After a few long minutes of staring, the girls were taken out of their trance by a cat tripped off by the same bucket which took out Jiraiya.

"Ahm we should hit nee- Chan's place shouldn't we?" Anko stated more than a question. She was still out of words as she was feeling a bit wet as well down bellow. As her cheeked blushed in a crimson color

"Good idea" was the only reply from Yuugo who was not far behind but two purple haired beauties said no more as they shunshined away, to Yuhi Kurenai their other partner in crime's apartment.

**...XXXXXXXXXXXX...**

* * *

******Author's note;**_Done... whew! that was tight..._

_ well, things are getting messy hehe..._

_ alright, if you have any questions, rocks, cupcakes to throw at me...go on hit that Review button.. i appreciate it if you can!_

_ i will upload a character biography starting with the next chapter explaining about my OC's and few other elements including the actual tournament rules and shit._

all said and done...stay tuned!

**Kev_A**...peace! outtie!

* * *

Spoilers XXXXX Spoilers XXXXX Spoilers XXXXX

* * *

**With Kono AND Moegi...**

"Konohamaru-kun push it in, push it in fast i cant bear it anylonger" Moegi moaned trying her hardest to bear with him a bit longer.

"just a wee bit longer Moegi-chan, we just have to be careful first before we do it"

(WHAT THE HELL? o.O)

* * *

**With Hinata, Aika and Shion...**

**"Naruto-Kun promised to do what with you?" **the two Hyuuga princesses screamed, all mannerisms forgotten..

(hell yeah! Hinata and Aika found out... world destruction or will Hinata kill Shion and make it look like an accident XD)

* * *

**With Sakura and Naruto And an unexpected Ino...**

This is it, there's no turning back now Sakura mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes and musterd all the courage she can generate, and looked straight into his deep blue oceans..

(will Sakura drop the bombshell, or will Ino have a say in it? stay tuned...!)

* * *

PS: MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS, AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! XOXOXOXOXO (hugs and kisses only for the female readers though :P HIKZ)


	9. tournament schedule

**HEY Guys KeV Ash here**,

firstly sorry I took so long to update but I had an accident, I crashed my bike and a broken wrist was the result. So had to rest my sorry ass for a long time and had to "stay put" to say it the way my over protective GF would say ha-ha :D, anyway um pretty much healed up by now and here I am back on my feet, or my laptop to be precise working on the fic… So await a chapter update soon this week and while you're at it, I whipped up the tournament rules and stuff so read it and tell me your thoughts…..

Ps: I didn't write the perverted rules or events, that's Jiraiya's doing…hahahaha… xD jkjkjk

* * *

**...xxxxxxxxxxx...**

**"The Battle for the golden fox" **Kunoichi tournament rules and conditions

the tournament will be held in the time space of 5 months. In that time each and every participant's skills and talents will be tested in the most ultimate level. The tournament will have 5 stages,

**preliminaries**

This consists of each combatant battling it out with one another who's equal in strengths in thus effectively eliminating the losing candidates.

Each winning candidate will gain 50 fox points each, which will be the deciding, factor of the winner at the end of the tournament.

Even though losing the first match won't really result in the long run as the losing candidates will be pitted later on to be battled for their ultimate chance to reenter in a wild card round. (Five more candidates are chosen in this round as well, no fox points will be given to the winners though).

**Team selection**

each winning candidate will be assigned to a team consisting of one Kage level Kunoichi, two jonnins, and three chunnins or gennin for that matter.

The teams will be selected to match each member's strengths and weaknesses to balance the team performance. And the selection system will be published later on.

**The treasure hunt**

the teams must work together in a treasure hunt, answering all clues riddles and puzzles on their way to victory.

Each member of the first three winning teams will be awarded 100, 75 and 50 fox points respectively

All the while fox point token cards will be hidden amongst secret places and certain ways to gain fox point token cards will be available ( like a money in the bag ladder match XD…um just kidding he he. Or am i? o.O), but to get them one must look under the underneath, or look really thoroughly to say it in English XD..

Fox points cannot be transferred to one another, other than challenging a rival for a certain amount of fox points or all of them in a given period which will be named as the **Challenge period**.

The challenges can be anything that the proctors would deem fit, and a rival could accept or decline a challenge in any way that one would feel comfortable for.

**The Talent show**

the talent show will focus, the other side of the kunoichi's life giving them the opportunity to showcase talents other than ninja skills.

each must participate the talent show, and thus wining the event will result in 150 fox points to the winner and 75 points each to the first ten respectively.

**The dinner ball. Beauty Contest**

This will be plain simple.. Big party, Naruto will be there, look super sexy super cute super-hot whatever way a girl would deem herself and win a prize.

the most beautiful vixen 150xfp

the most cunning of them all 150xfp

the sexiest vixen-(beach wear contest) 100xfp

**The Final Battle Royale**

Each Kunoichi will get the chance to fight against one of her rivals in the same level or higher (only lower level kunoichi's can challenge higher leveled one's, and if they can win in doing so will automatically double there fox points, and if they lose, the overall points will reduced into half the amount while the winner would get 2x point form)

each Kunoichi two combatants can agree to the type of battle the choose.

from ninjutsu only, taijutsu only or open battle

events ranging from beach volley ball, running events (without chakra) and etc. etc. will be held that they can participate solo or as teams and points will be awarded likewise.

at the end of it all, a crowning event will be held which will crown the most fox pointed Kunoichi as the winner of the tournament in thus earning the honorable nickname as the golden vixen as well as the major prize of the tournament..

**...xxxxxxxxxxx...**

* * *

alright... that will tingle the taste buds a bit, sorta say...

await a red hot chapter this week...

leave me a review or a PM...with your thoughts... and two more spots for girls are available in the story...suggest fast :D

kev Ash...outtie... ^^v


	10. Chapter 11

Hey guys.. **Kev** here,

Alright, the chapters done, firstly I would like to warn most of the not so harem liking readers, please it would be rather profitable if you refrain from reading my fic, because in this fic Naruto's the bad ass stud, and he would most likely bag more than the number of girls of your liking.

Secondly have you guys ever herd the **Boyce Avenue** version of "**Set Fire to the Rain**"?, if not I highly recommend you guys to Google it right now and download the Boyce Avenue version Of the song, not the Adele's original version, because later on in this chapter you would feel the need to hear that exact version to really get the picture um trying to paint. You tube would do fine as well.

Hmm thirdly I like to dedicate this chapter to all the readers who hanged on with the story from the beginning. And especially the ones who reviewed and pm'ed me so far…. Thanks guys it helps me a lot, even if they are to point my flows I'm just happy to correct them as much as possible.

**A part of this chapter contains a scene from another fic, that i used with the prior knowledge of the author Raphael Fitchburne , I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE HIM CREDIT FOR HIS IDEA AND BEING A good sport, and a good friend of mine for allowing to use it... I SINCERELY THANK HIM AND PLEASE BE AWARE THAT i Had no intention of plagiarism and that it was only for the fictional use of it**

With all the statements out of our way, it's time for **the battle for the golden fox**….

**kyuubi- "kyuubi" talking or any special things**

"Kyuubi"- normal dialogues

_Kyuub- thoughts_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and various Companies, Productions and Corporations. I am only a fan who is writing for leisure. And to up my writing skills.

I do not own, the song used in this fiction as it is legally and rightfully owned by Adele and the song writer and all the record label and right owners. I exclusively used the song for the fictional purposes only.

* * *

**...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**

**Flashback**

Naruto slowly awoke opening his eyes to the dimly lilted lantern, illuminating the dull paint coted walls of the unknown room. The sound of the rain restlessly pouring down outside the chamber filled his ear buds as he adjusted to the newly awoken surroundings. The cobwebs on his head were yet to clear up as he looked around the room for a possible bearing to his current condition.

Lifting his body into a seated position he darted his eyes around the possible enemy layer that kept him captive. The room was a small one. To really size it up it was the same size as of his previous apartment room that he used when he was a gennin. The walls were painted with a dull yellowish paint which sported a lot of steins and bruises all over them. At a corner of the room lay a plain looking table which had few bandage rolls some ointment tubs that he recognized as the same kind that Hinata used to give him, more medication, a pitcher of water, a glass and some medical tools that he really didn't bother to identify thoroughly. His torn up jacket and Hitai-Ate hung loosely on a hanger no too far from the table being the other things he could recognize quickly.

After the so called recon session around the room he tried to lift himself up but a slight pain in his torso made him do otherwise. Lifting the covers up his eyes fell upon the heavily bandaged area easily reaching from his chest to his lower belly,

And as suddenly emotions, on the shape of Panic, anger and sadness erupted upon him as his mind quickly raced to the events that unfolded recently.

"_Sakura-Chan" _mouthed the demon container as his eyes started to tear up.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

it all started when he received a letter, from an unknown party stating that a person he care and an important one at that was in danger and if he was to see her again he should be at the meeting place stated.

Now Naruto being the kindhearted, heroic YET Knuckleheaded persona he is, rushed into the rescue Secretly, evading all the don'ts, no's and orders from his fellow peers and even his surrogate grand ma the hokage. To complicate things he even didn't know who they held captive to starts with.

However everyone's assumption proved right, as he walked right into the death trap of his worst nemesis and the true leader of Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha AKA Tobi. The situation was compromising, he had no back up and he had made sure that no one from his fellow shinobi had any clue what so ever about his whereabouts "_yeah messed up luck"_ so the Calvary was not going to come anytime soon.

The battle was intense. It was legendary, as both parties kept at each other blow after blow. Lush green paddy fields turned into ash filled barren wastelands, as they threw high class jutsu's at each other, eradicating everything on its awake.

Nearly an hour or so into battle Naruto realized that his options were running low, and so was his chakra, but he was yet to kill the damn basted as it proved that he had to kill him more than once, thanks to that wretched jutsu_** "Isanagi".**_ If it wasn't for that he would have won the battle but it turned out otherwise as Tobi emerged from his supposed grave one sharingan lost and the other blazing furiously.

Naruto's options were minimal. He used both of his sage mode clones and he was out of that option, and he was out of kyuubi's chakra as well as it turned out that he used more than his limit when he threw **Rasenshuriken** after **Rasenshuriken **while using the hybrid- sage mode. And even with that entire workout, he was unable to take out the guy permanently as it left him exhausted and out of options in the aftermath.

Taking a deep breath he eyed the playing field keeping his guard all the while because if he let it down, even the slightest it would be the definite downfall of him as it proved that his opponent was on a much higher level even than the sannin's at this point.

He had all his "own" chakra reservoirs' full as he had used only the senjutsu chakra in tandem with the kyuubi's ones from the start since the furball kept it pretty much simple to understand the fact that a diabolical person like Madara had much more aces hidden up his sleeves and they had to take out the option kyuubi being summoned by him out of the equation as well.

He narrowed eyes on his opponent. Madara's or Tobi's (whatever the guy says him to be) mask now lay on the ground shattered into pieces his visibly open eye spun wildly with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan sparkling with deadly anger. The Akatsuki cloak now hung loosely on one shoulder as the other side was torn up by the Rasenshuriken which nearly took out the whole arm with it. While Naruto's clothing wasn't fairing as well it seemed like Madara was the one to suffer the worst losses yet albeit the lost sharingan as well as a fair amount of his chakra.

It was utter shock, a slight fear as well as anger in a whole different level. He had the brat cornered, he had the nine tails within his grasp, but the brat turned out to be quite a handful. He never expected this. Never in his darkest nightmare's he thought a teen merely fourteen or fifteen could handle him to this extent. He the god of shinobi, the uchiha's finest and the one to take out the first hokage, even partially, to get handled by a mere gennin like this was unheard of, Even if the gennin was a Jinchuriki. However his resolve was one thing and one thing only, "**The eye of the moon plan**" and he would have his way one way or the other.

While both combatants stared down each other, each weighing his options, they sensed someone approaching.

Looking up; the couple had sensed a chakra source entering the area in a rapid pace. Although Naruto sensed two other high level chakra sources amongst the tree shades way into the battle. He deducted that it was most probably two other Akatsuki members, waiting for his defeat to ogle him up.

Whatever it takes loosing was not an option. He had much more things to do on his life people to save, promises to keep and goals to achieve as memories of a promise to his Sakura-Chan, the way he announced to be the next hokage to everyone, ran through his mind. With a harden resolve he looked towards the newcomers direction, hoping, pleading in his head for it to be an ally.

And it turned out to be non-other than the Godime's apprentice, and his team mate Sakura haruno. Which brought a smile to his face and a slight relive, but what bothered him the next moment was the fact that she was alone. "_Why was she here alone? And why is she_ _running in the opposite direction? Was_ _she attacking?"_ Before he could shout out loud and warn the pinkett about the oncoming danger, before he could rush in and save her it was all over.

Time stopped, his heart beat slowed dramatically, thudding against his ribs, he could hear kyuubi ranting on his mind about something but his thoughts were frozen as he looked horror stricken into the scene. Sakura-Chan, "his" Sakura-Chan, now lay amid the barren land next to the evil basted snickering ever so slightly about his achievement. He killed her. Madara uchiha has managed to eradicate the love of his life the one his heart belonged to, his best friend and team mate, his Sakura-Chan, now lay in the ground with a kunai-stab across her heart. Blood flowing freely as it entangled with the soil now the pink haired beauty lifeless corps lay.

"Heh, it's a pity that such a beautiful creature had to die, but that was inevitable, she dared to intervene and paid the price" Madara's sarcastic voice rang through the plains, Rubbing salt to the wounded.

"And it's your entire fault, Namikaze." Added Madara with a hint of sinker as the response was just the one he awaited.

Since the battle started, the young Namikaze kept at him with a calm and calculating demeanor proving that his knowledge about the tee being brash loudmouthed and not so cleaver, false. and it seemed that distracting the brat and ripping his mind apart was the better way to get this over with and he did just that.

"You basted, how could you, I will rip your guts apart" howled the blond, tears flowing freely as he howled with anger, his mind was working on its own accord as it kept repeating the death scene and all the other memories he had with the pink beauty.

**, Meanwhile in a hiding spot amongst the trees.**

"Shall we intervene?" questioned a tall black haired girl sporting a standard anbu uniform.

"Negative, He may snap out of it any time soon, we can't risk exposure" replied a blue haired beauty suited in an Akatsuki uniform.

"Hmm" was the audible reply from her subordinate as they awaited the next move"

** Back with the battle.  
**  
Taking the current distraction as his cue, Madara rushed towards the moaning Namikaze in hops to end it then and there. But his deeds were in vein as a huge surge of silver chakra erupted from the boy sending Madara few hundred meters away hurtling by the pure pressure.

"What the hell was that?" shouted the black haired vixen as she struggled to keep her ground even using chakra to stick to the ground.

"My god, Is he? Is that? B-but How?" gasped the blue heiress, completely uttered in shock as she was beholding something godly. Something she had seen only once before, something that she firmly believed that she or anyone else never would see.

"What? What's wrong with him? Shall we intervene now? Tell me? .Demanded the black haired teen, as she found her footing as the wind slowly disintegrated.

"Just wait and see, you want see something like this ever again" Was the only answer that came, as the shocked expression still kept plastered in her face confusing the black haired teen to no ends.

Back with Naruto, he gave out an inhuman howl as silver chakra poured and poured out of him. He was on a one knee kneeled position as he kept holding his eyes with both hands shouting in pain all the while.

"**Well, this is going to be good" **kyuubi mumbled in his mindscape giddy with excitement as she was the only one currently aware of the sudden turn of events and its whereabouts.

Naruto kept screaming in pain as his eyes felt like they were burning his skull inside out, while mini shockwaves erupted from him now and again with a booming sound. After an agonizingly long ten minutes the pain resided as he slowly took his hands away from his eyes looking up to see if he has gone blind.

Never in his life have he seen everything clear to this extent. Pictures looked vivid. Colors he could never see even when he used the sage mode were highlighted, everything to the slightest detail., like a bird flying a few thousand miles away from his spot, he could even see the inside of its feathers and even through it. It was like a long range binocular attached to him and all he had to do was just think about it. The sensation of slight happiness and confusion lasted only a moment as the dead corps of Sakura ran through his mind. The rage that got suppressed by the pain a slight wile back erupted again, overwhelming him thousand fold.

Blue ringed eyes spun wildly as they focused solely on the Uchiha leader who currently was struggling to get on his feet. Madara didn't even get the chance to gasp in utter shock seeing the fabled **Rinnegan **burning in to his eye sockets albeit an enraged Namikaze, as he lost his bearings completely, getting pulled by an invisible force in an insane speed, if not for his sharingan he wouldn't even have seen the slightest of the picture.

And it ended just like that. The so called god of shinobi, the uchiha nemesis, the true leader of Akatsuki, had met his end by the hands of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze , and he didn't even get the chance to reflect the fact that he screwed up big time when he messed up with the blonds head or the fact that the Namikaze gaining the **Rinnegan**. All ended just like that as a long chakra rod (the things that pain can create from his hands") went straight through his heart effectively ending his life then and there.

Meanwhile the by standers watched in awe at the scene unfolded, One moment ago the battle looked like it was evenly poised and then, he was reeling in pain and sadness, and they were ready to intervene if it was up to them but all of a sudden the said blond finishes the battle just like that with a freaking **Rinnegan** activating with one hellov a display.

"W wha-?"…..

"…. "…."

The two beauties stood side to side with utter shock as words froze in their mouths. a teen just completely annihilate the supposed most powerful shinobi walking amongst the living and that statement was not exaggerated even the slightest.

As soon as Naruto pierced Madara few times, Trying to let his anger and sorrow go with each stab. His brain flooded with some sort of thoughts, Knowledge to be exact.

You see the Rinnegan was a holly dojutsu, it takes a whole lot of factors that needed to be checked for one to gain it and even if all those factors were fulfilled. One had only 0.01% of a chance to actually attain the god's gift. So needn't to say that the rareness of the event. As it is so rare, attaining it gives you the knowledge, the knowledge to wield it to its highest extent which automatically surges with your brain in thus being the perks of attaining such a gift. And it was exactly what happened to Naruto. The sudden surge of knowledge overwhelmed him to a great extent as it made him drop Madara's dead corps which he held high above him from its neck and fell into a blissful unconsciousness.

"I wondered when that would happen" mumbled the blue haired Kunoichi as she signaled her subordinate to follow her to check on the blond demon container.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

_******...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**_

Tears ran freely from his blue pools. His Sakura-Chan was gone from all his knowing's, and he felt hopeless, he wasn't been able to save her, he wasn't powerful enough. And now his life seemed worthless.

Memories of team seven, rushed across his head, the times he spent with Sakura, getting beaten by her, all his knuckleheaded deeds ending up with a hell load of pain courtesy an enraged pinkett, it all added to his sorrow as he openly cried bemoaning his loss.

All the while Kyuubi rolled out laughing on his/her cage. One would think the demon still held evilness and was sadistically happy about Naruto's loss because of the untimely death of Sakura Haruno. But truth to be told. All this drama was for nothing. Because it was just a Genjutsu a mere known that when an uchiha casted a Genjutsu it was damn hard just to figure it out from the real thing, and Madara was an exceptional uchiha, the Genjutsu was a crude one which had _"MESS UZUMAKI'S BRAIN"_ written all over it. And it did just that, poor Naruto was still reeling from its aftermath.

kyuubi would have obliged happily at that time and pointed him likewise in that moment but, the power of the jutsu was overwhelming and Naruto had a brain freeze as he witnessed the event, but who would have thought that it would trigger a response that kyuubi awaited for so long. Kyuubi knew about the fact that Naruto was a highly likely candidate to gain the godly dojutsu.

Assuming the facts that, one Naruto possessed genes from all three Uzumaki, Namikaze (which is the highest level of senju royal blood) as well as Uchiha, albeit, Ithachi's little present. He also had demonic chakra in his system which was the main necessity in the process, because in order to mix all three genes' together and create the ultimate gene, the gene of" the sage of six paths" and live to tell the tale, he had to have a potent chakra source that would regenerate cells faster. Naruto had them all set since some time now and all it needed was a little push for his brain, a sadness, a huge surge of anger anything that would pull him to the edge and a whole lot of luck because even if he was an eligible candidate it was really rare to gain such a holy power.

Although kyuubi lost the idea that the blond would gain the **Rinnegan** when it didn't happen while the battle with pain as the supposed death of the Hyuuga vixen took place. She deducted that had something to do with pain's possession of the dojutsu as well.

Kyuubi was really happy form the sudden turn of events, she really was, and all she had to do now was knock some sense into the blond and point out the obvious, she was about to do just that when they (kyuubi/Naruto) sensed footsteps approaching the room, Effectively pulling out Naruto from his bemoaning and on his guard as he went to a pretended sleep state, which brought a slight sinker on kyuubi's lips...

_**"He's not a lost cause after all ha"**_ thought an amused Kyuubi.

Through the door entered a teen girl maybe a couple of years younger than Naruto but at his same height. She had the most beautiful skin color one would come to contact with, a creamy white complexion. a long stress of black locks falling till the small of her back tied into a pony tail. She wore a black three-quarter civilian looking pants as well as a pair of black civilian rubber slippers, a red and white long sleeved top with a big collar line which hung loosely on her shoulders at one side and high up on her arm on the other reveling a black skinny strap she wore underneath were the other clothing she had. She had a beautiful face an angelic face to be exact matching her creamy complexion with a set of pitch black orbs as well as a set of lips so pouty and pink that they could entice even the most eclectic of men.

As the unknown goddess entered the vicinity closing the door carefully behind her not to make too much noise that would disturb the young blond sleeping so carefree right now. She went to the table side and placed the new medication she brought with her replacing the older ones into the trash can, all the while she was busy with her work, Naruto was busy sizing her up, and forming an escape route in his head, he had to get out, he had to give his Sakura-Chan a proper see off.

Kyuubi however was wondering if she should intervene Naruto and supply with the precious information that he was not being held captive but the complete opposite to it and that Sakura Haruno was alive. She chose otherwise as it was rare that she had seen such a drama, and it was quite fun seeing its container strategizing things for a change, and she also knew that he would not harm someone if it was not the last resource so, _**"why not wait and see the show"**_ she though while pulling a large ball of popcorn out of nowhere and plopping down on a couch which also materialized from nowhere. (Mind you when Naruto's not looking in his head she always uses her human form, he just donno that yet)

well, the girl may seem civilian to the outside but, Naruto knew that otherwise, the girl had an insanely large chakra reservoir maybe nearly as large as his own, and she did quite well to hide it, if not for him to now go into his sage mode he won't even figure it out until it was too late. He also recognized her chakra nature was the same kind that he sensed while he was in the battle so she most probably be an Akatsuki, he deducted.

Chiesa Uchiha, the last of her clan, omitting that insane basted who killed his own brother for revenge that he really didn't know the true reason of. Sat down in the far corner of the room eying the blond powerhouse now and again, she lost herself on thoughts of what happened lately, Sasuke killing her  
proclaimed father, her training, about her neechan Konan, and finally the blond wind bender. Never in her life had she seen such a battle. This boy, the one who's supposed to be her partner in the future war, manhandled the finest that her clan produced, like it was nothing. That was beyond imagination but she saw it with her very own eyes. He was devastating, ruthless. A surge of pride filled her insides as it was obvious that she had the most powerful shinobi most probably living as her partner. But Chiesa was an uchiha, so she was a natural in arrogance; she wouldn't tell him that if it was the last thing she does. (Or so she hoped)

Her Musings were cut off when she looked straight into a set of red slit-ed (Hybrid-Sage mode) Eyes. Her mind cleared and realized that it was the boy, staring intently at her with his abnormally changing eyes and holding a kunai against her neck. She began to get up.

"It's better that you stay down, miss," the boy said. "I just got a couple of questions to ask."

She didn't know how he had gotten near her without her noticing it. But she was undaunted. He was exhausted in the fight so she knew that, she had the upper hand here with his weakened state.

She made the slightest of distractions with her hand, and that was all she needed. The boy pecked a glance at her hand. Instantly, she was behind him, holding a kunai against his neck.

"Put that kunai down," she demanded. She waited for him to obey. But he did not.

The boy whirled in a blinding speed and employed a Taijutsu take-down on her. They fell on the floor. The boy grabbed her right wrist behind her and pressed on her left arm with his elbow. The boy immobilized her without even using his left hand. She looked at him, surprised.

"Please I don't want to hurt you, just answer my questions and you want get hurt"

"Get off me, now!" she commanded. "Get off! Get off!"

She could see that the boy was in pain, but he kept his hold firm. "As you can see, I can't do that. I can't trust you, and this is the only way I could talk with you without you having every advantage to kill me."

She didn't like that, submitting to someone weakened state. She knew that the boy would not last long. As it appeared his sage eyes now were gone reveling his blue pools instead. She struggled to further weaken him.

"Don't force me to use something nasty on you. You just have to tell me where we are and I'll leave."

She let a smile slip her thin lips to taunt him. "I will not answer anything. You can't keep your hold forever, anyway. Sooner or later, you'll let go." Her eyes met his eyes and she saw how they pleaded her not to push him into a corner. She ignored it.

"I guess I don't have a choice."

Time froze for her, her heart thudded wildly inside her chest. Her eyes turned in to the size of saucers. This boy, who she rarely knew, kissed her?

That was her very first kiss. Her mind ran wild.

"Now, we're even." He let go and sat. He peeled a skin-like membrane from his lower lip and showed it to her. "This is coated with diluted cyanide. In eight minutes, you will feel your heart slowing, and in ten minutes you will lose consciousness. Five minutes after that, you'll die. I have the antidote. If you kill me, no matter how thorough you search me, you'll never find it."

She was silently crying as she stared at the ceiling. She hadn't heard anything he said. All that was on her mind was the indignity the kiss had brought her.

"Hey, miss, I said I just poisoned you. Don't you even care?"

She sat up and grabbed his neck. The boy struggled to take her hands away. "I'm gonna kill you!, Do you know what that kiss means to me, huh? You perverted bastard!" The boy was turning blue, now. She had nothing in mind at the moment but to kill him. Capillaries began showing in the white of his eyes. He was clawing at her, pushing her chin away, employing a strangulation of his own, weak as it might be. But she held on, and she could feel his life slipping away from him, second after second.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Konan got in. She saw what was happening and hurriedly pulled Chiesa away from the boy. "What are you doing?" she said. It was a wonder how she could ask that without any inflection.

"Ask that to that son of a bitch! He suddenly kissed me!" Chiesa said.

"Stop this at once," Konan said. "I'm "his" medical-nin. You'd better keep that in mind."

"But he kissed me! Do you know what it means to me? You know where I came from, Neechan. Don't side with him!"

"K-Konan- san? And this must be :O I'm SO sorry," the boy said.

"Your sorry won't do anything, bastard!" She paced the floor. "Why did you do that, anyway? What, you fell in love with me, too, like those lowly perverts on the streets? You found me irresistible? You thought my lips were so delicious you couldn't help lowering your head and having a taste?" She blushed despite of herself. "I can't believe this. A useless person stole my first kiss."

"Go out of the room and cool down," Konan suggested.

"No. Until that bastard tells me what his intention was, I'll not leave this room."

"I thought to use that to scare you off," the boy said. "I knew I would not win against you in my condition. I didn't know how I would get information from you any other way. The I sensed your chakra. I knew you were strong, too. I was scared that I was lying captive here while, while you prepared to extract the Kyuubi." The boy said innocently his head falling down the slightest in shame.

"So you kissed me? You thought that I was that kind of woman—a harlot, an easy-to-get bitch? You thought that you could get me to talk by using your charm?" She inhaled a lungful. "_Are you an idiot_?"

"I said I poisoned you. You were not listening to me."

"You poisoned me?"

"It was a bluff to get you talking."

She approached and collared him. "You got the nerve to do that? You were underestimating me?"

"That was a wild throw."

Konan gently put her hand on Chiesa's arm. "You will stop doing that to _my _patient."

Chiesa glared at Konan. "I'll never forget this, Neechan."

"Feel free to do so. Go out of the room, now, or you might pop a vein and end up sleeping beside him. I'll wrap you up to him naked. I promis_e_ that."

Chiesa straightened up, made two steps towards the door, and whirled back to face Konan. "I don't understand you. Why are you siding with him? He took advantage of me!"

"I don't side with anyone. I merely do what I'm supposed to do."

"Arrrgh!" She stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know she cared so much about her first kiss," Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it. Chiesa is from a clan that adheres to strict tradition and codes." She glanced at Naruto, "Especially about marriage."

Naruto looked up, gulping. "Marriage, you say?"

"Chiesa is only fourteen, but her prowess in the art of fighting can already be considered at the level of Sannin's. It's not just because she wants to be strong for the sake of becoming strong. She wants to be strong because she doesn't want to get married."

"What are you getting at?" He was becoming so nervous he could feel his feet getting cold. "Are you saying…?"

"Yes. A kiss in her clan is considered sacred. It happens when a woman accepts the protection of a man or a man interested in marrying her succeeds in defeating her in battle. It is not a form of greeting like in other countries. For her clan, it involves divine intervention."

"Ehhhh? Oh, my, no! I didn't…"

"Don't worry. She will realize it sooner."

"I can't believe that the uchiha clan had strict rules like that. damn" he ranted

The sliding door slid open. Chiesa shot needles with her eyes. "Stop, Konan."

Naruto suppressed a squeal. He changed subject, instantly. "Ummm…"

we are not yet in a team. I don't want you telling him anything about me." Chiesa approached and sat near Konan.

"Have you cooled down, yet?" Konan asked.

"There are still bubbles in my blood, but I can control myself now."

"Good, about you Naruto-kun, I notified the hokage about you getting healed here as I delivered the body of Madara as well, myself. So you needn't to worry, just relax and rest a bit"

Naruto looked sorrowful and a bit confused "What about S-Sakura-Chan's…." he was unable to complete the sentence the fact that his Sakura-Chan being dead was something he could never comprehend. Even it was hard for him to say her name, it felt like harder to breathe.

Seeing the confused look on Konan's face Naruto forced himself to ask the hardest question he had yet faced in his life.

"Did you send Sakura-Chan's body as well?" he blurted, a pinch of tears threatening to leak.

At first Konan looked Confused by the blonds question but suddenly it struck her, the final push, the final edge that bought the **Rinnegan** to life, and all it took was a high class Genjutsu? NO wonder everyone feared the Uchiha's Genjutsu capabilities they were the best at it present party included.

Konan smiled, Confusing Naruto to no ends.

"I'll assume the Sakura-Chan your referring at this moment is the pink haired Kunoichi, the Hokage's apprentice?" yes?" she asked.

Naruto nodded in confusion, would he like the way this is going?

"Well, Naruto-Kun, as far as I know, that girl is alive and healthy as an ox, although she looked really concerned about your health and nearly got through the Hokage's strangle to rush here, I'll assure you that she's alive and well"

Naruto's smile looked like the beam of morning sunshine which was really infectious, even for the uchiha beauty who was glaring daggers at him a moment ago, although a little surge of jealousy rushed through her for that the girl named Sakura could trigger such a response from the blond Jinchuriki she blamed it for him and his kiss and shrugged it away, as she partially smiled and went back to her angered attitude glaring daggers at the blond

"but, at the…"

he was cut off by Konan waving her hands in the air "what you witnessed, Naruto-Kun was a Genjutsu, a mere illusion, she was never there if the first place, any way who are we to look a gift horse in its mouth ne- Naruto-Kun"

"you won the fight, and gained the **Rinnegan** that's not something you get cheaply"

**"YOU KNOW KIT, I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TELL YOU THAT"** Kyuubi snickered in his mindscape.

Naruto ignored Kyuubi's comment a bit as he glopped Konan in a hug, happiness radiating from his features, while earning a crimson blush from Konan and more daggers from Chiesa.

A few days passed by, Kyuubi and Konan explained to him separately about the whole situation and about the **Rinnegan**. Konan supplied him a set of scrolls from Nagato's private library about the **Rinnegan** and its History as well as how to activate it and unlock every jutsu memory which was now safely planted in his head when he gained the Dojutsu.

His body was healing steadily, as well as the new relationship with Chiesa. They talked; mostly it ended up Chiesa being at his trout every now and then. But they were definitely getting there.

It was the last day of Naruto's stay as he was about to return to Konoha, fully healed and powerful than ever. Chiesa was at her favorite place, a secluded place in top of a mountain, the scenery there was breathtaking; it seconded to none, the sun setting on the west slowly illuminating the other mountain peaks with a goldish hue. Sakura trees leaving pink petals all over the plateau made the heavenick scene.

Chiesa sat on her Favorite seat, at the edge of a rock. Enjoying the silence as this was the place she liked to come to forget her worries and just calm her nerves, although she was yet to understand her opting to come here today at this moment.

She sensed him approaching, she came to get used to sensing his presence, even he did hide his chakra pretty well, she was able to sense his presence from most probably anywhere with chakra or without, like they had some kind of bond since a long time which was confusing and infuriated her to no ends "_why am I so attracted to this guy?_" she thought, While he sat beside her.

They stayed in silence admiring the view as well as each other's presence. They were yet to come to a peace treaty about the Kiss incident, even though Chiesa stated clearly that they had to fight at some point because she was not the one to submit to a person like him, however they enjoyed each other's presence all together.

In the short two weeks that Chiesa and Naruto hanged around, she had come to like the blond Uzumaki. He was kind, caring, stubborn but most of all fun to tease and hang around with. Even though she would never tell him about it she came to understand the fact that what he did was to protect himself and in all honesty she couldn't blame him for that.

"So you're leaving ha?" she asked still gazing towards the mountain line.

"Hmm, I have to, you know," he said with a neutral gaze as well. And the silence overwhelmed them again for a while.

"Here, take this" he said breaking the silence holding out his green Chrystal necklace for her.

"Ha?, why are you giving me this?" said the confused beauty as she looked into his eyes to find a hidden meaning.

"I just though.. It'd be fair enough that you'd have it, I did something un-proper to you and unconsciously stole something that was precious to you, I thought, I thought that it's fair enough to let you have something that is precious to me"

"I want to give this to you as compensation." He added

"Don't treat me like a prostitute!" she hissed anger overwhelming her brain.

"I didn't mean that Chiesa-Chan trust me, this Necklace it's something I hold a close bond with, this was given to me by someone who acknowledged me, a precious person, take it as an assurance, I want to give this to you as a sign of my sincerity. Chiesa-Chan, I didn't mean to steal your first kiss. I was desperate and afraid waking up alone in a room with someone I didn't know beside me. I'm really sorry."

"If that necklace is that important to you, then I can't accept it. It'll just make me feel guilty."

"But the kiss I took is very important to you, too, right? This is just fair." Chiesa stared at him for a long time. "Are you serious with that?"

"Yes. I don't want to lose someone I hold close to my heart because of a misunderstanding."

Chiesa perked up as if electricity went through her spine. "Fool! Don't suddenly say things like that! Lose someone…you don't even know me!"

"Then, will you tell me who you are?"

"You're starting to get on my nerves, Uzumaki. Don't try me." She was losing the battle, lost in his eyes which only spoke of sincerity, and care. Again she was surprised by the young Jinchuriki; the different sides, this boy possess, were endless.

She blinked at the crystal hanging from his hands. Naruto was like clear water. All she could feel from him was serenity.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said.

Chiesa let out a loud sigh. "Okay, okay! I'm getting sick of your apologies. But, I can't forgive you that easily. I'm an Uchiha and I'm loyal to my clan." She started

"My clan is very particular about marriage. That _kiss_," she glimpsed at Naruto, "happened because it was fated to happen."

"What? But, Chiesa-Chan, can't we just forget about it? No one saw us do it. No one will stand witness." A beat. "Besides, I don't believe in fate, only in choices."

"Then it was your choice to kiss me?"

"Yes, it was, but not in the sense that I was choosing you as my wife. I told you I was desperate."

"Then it's the same. It's easier to think that it was fate. Listen. The only way for me to undo that is to kill you." She teased.

"Ehhh? Hey, let's don't go overboard here."

"That's the only way for me. We have three months till we meet again"

"But why should it be a death match?" Naruto said.

"It should be that way. For us, letting a man kiss us is the same as submitting ourselves under his authority. We are compelled to lay our lives on the line to protect and serve that man as long as he lives."

Naruto glared at the ground. "It's a rather harsh way to settle things. But," he looked at her, "I accept your challenge. However, I have a different condition. If I win, you will forgive me and become my friend."

Chiesa smirked. "I will win this fight, Uzumaki, even if you have the **Rinnegan**"

"You want be so sure about that." He replied matching her smirk

"besides fight or no fight, you're someone precious to me and I will protect you no matter what" he added making her blush and look away

After a few silent seconds she stole the necklace from his hands as she did a lousy job trying to put it on. Smiling slightly which earned him a glare and a cute pout from the uchiha beauty, he leaned over hinging the necklace in place and backed away a little to admire the view. He thought the crystal was tailor made for her slender neck, as she looked like an angel, with it reflecting the sunlight onto her angelic face.

Chiesa watched as the dust-like particles inside the crystal danced around. When she glanced up, She could see his eyes focused solely on her which made her blush crimson and swatted her hands at him to make him loose concentration.

But luckily or unluckily, any way you choose it to is, she lost balance falling face first into….. and that my loving readers was the time Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, managed to master the shunshin no jutsu, as he did it so fast he was out of there before even Chiesa had the decency to turn even redder or the fact to hear her scream in dismay.

* * *

**Battle for the Golden Fox:**

**Chapter 08; "Two reinstated rivals"**….(start)

* * *

**...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**

The day was fading into night, the sun low in the horizon and the bright blue Sky colors blending in with the golden rays of the sun, forming new vibrant and darker shades of pink, purple and orange.

After walking the two princesses to their hotel and them startling him again with a hug and a kiss on his cheeks, and forcing him promise to take them out for dinner sometime this week, He returned to his apartment with a much confused mindset. The girls seemed to act really strange around him lately. He figured he should have a talk with Kakashi or Iruka or even Yamato, about the whole dilemma situation later.

When he came home, he found it rather empty, Kin and Temari was out on a shopping trip that kin was really excited since a few weeks now, to a neighboring village, the one that had the best civilian clothing and stuff, so she had left a note stating that they won't be back until late that night and to not wait for them for dinner. A smile crept on his lips as he was happy that Temari and Kin were getting along nicely with each other or else he would have to suffer the antics of the two beauties for a long while. Little did he know that Kin literally insisted on Temari to come with her and that she didn't trust Temari even the slightest to leave her there alone unsupervised in an empty apartment with Naruto-kun. She even had to bribe the sand Kunoichi with a new dress that she bought, to agree or else making her accept the not so kind request was little to never.

After taking a shower and dressing up, Naruto stepped out of his apartment closing the door behind him. Pocketing the key's he started walking towards the general direction of the demon's base camp in Konoha.

Turning around from an alleyway in to a lamp lighten road. He started walking on a leisurely pace, humming a melody that he heard from the radio a while back when he was in the shower, as he squeezed his hands inside the front pockets of his zip hooded sweatshirt.

"Naruto-Kuuuuuuun"

A girl's voice shouting behind him stopped Naruto in his tracks. Turning around he found the Culprit rushing towards him exiting the Yamanaka flower shop which he just passed unconsciously without notice.

"Hey Ino-Chan, What's up?" beamed the blond Jinchuriki blazing a trademark smile at his fellow blond.

Ino however was busy checking him out. She was lucky enough that she had a little talent to hide her blushes from the opposite party quite well. Or else she would be caught just like that before it could even start. Or so she thought.

She was looking at a different Naruto altogether. All these years that she knew the blond Adonis, she thought that he lacked the sense of fashion with his fetish for orange and stuff, and she barely saw him wearing civilian clothing other than their gennin years. But, now she was on the verge of breathing him for not wearing them regularly like this, because by god he looks so cute right now.

He wore a dark blue yet a bit faded denim pants which had a bit of tore marks at the top and a pair of blue and white civilian converse shoes. A black belt with silver studs on it, a pitch black zip hoody sweatshirt with long sleeves half zippered up, opening on the top reveling a black skinny underneath and a bit of his sun kissed skin. On the back of the t shirt it had UZUMAKI printed in big bold white letters on the top and a big number nine under it, which Ino concluded as custom made. What took ino's breath away mostly was how his hair looked. Without the obstacle of his Hitai-Ate, his dark yellowish blond locks swayed with the wind untamed and just inviting to be touched, his bangs looked longer and so was the front portion forming a slight flinch in the front and nearly long till his shoulders at the back, spiky and stylish.

unconsciously Ino started to glare at his Hitai-ate which was tied to his right shoulder, she thought that it was all "its" fault and if "it" didn't hide his stunning looks all this years, she would have noticed him really soon, she wouldn't have bothered about Sasuke-Jackass in the first place. And they would have been the cutest couple "ever".

"Hello? Anybody home?". The taller blond raised an eyebrow; he was on his way to Ichiraku diner as he figured he would have his dinner, before visiting his team. But he was stopped by None other than Ino Yamanaka, the same girl that was currently glaring daggers at his "arm?". He felt awkward.

"Oh sorry, he he," she smiled sheepishly, trying to defuse the awkward situation.

"Ahm, you look…H_ great (_HOT_)" She added, choking up the last word a bit, because she nearly spoke her mind that time.

"You think so? Well, thanks Ino-Chan" he thanked, scratching the back of his head characteristically while giving her a cheeky smile.

"Well you look great as well". It was only fair that he said something nice to the girl as she was being really nice and all right.

Ino rolled her eyes at that, she definitely was not looking great right now, she was wearing her working apron which was dirty from all the work she did in the flower patch as well as she thought she looked sweaty and dirty as well, "thought" being the key word.

"Where are you headed to Naruto-Kun?" She asked shrugging off his previous comment. She really hoped, he was headed to where she thought he was, crossing her fingers behind her back ever so slightly.

"To Ichiraku…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as she cut him to it.

"Great, I'll join you then, I was about to go out for dinner as well, gimme five minutes kay"

She remarked cheerfully as she ran away as fast as she could. She was about to have a "date" with the man of her dreams and she needed to look as beautiful as ever for him.

"Sure" was all Naruto could mumble as his fellow blond peer ran away, _excited?_ About joining him for dinner?

Naruto could have sworn that he saw the blond goddess had a skip on her steps as she ran up the stairs, which led to her room. Inside the flower shop as she kept looking back to see if he was there all the while.

"_Was this a Date? O.o nah, she must be trying to spend some time together, for old times' sake" _He concluded. That was the only possible explanation he could come up with.

"Troublesome" he mumbled to himself as he sat down on the garden bench across the yamanaka's flower shop. A smile crept on his lips which then turned into a controlled snicker, as he remembered how a lazy-ass Nara used to explain the said girls behavior, using the same statement, in their younger days.

After an hour or so, which Naruto Was not really surprised about considering she took that long to get ready even if it was an important mission, Ino came out, saying goodbyes to her mom which Naruto saw beaming a smile at him from the balcony, as he happily obliged with one of his own as well and a wave.

"let's go" she ushered with a bright smile that brought butterflies to his stomach pit, which confused him to no ends as he brushed it off, thinking it was just because his unending hunger for ramen.

Ino tucked his hand and securely placing her fingers interloped with his own, blushing furiously from the inside and started leading them both through the streets to their dining stop. Or so he thought.

However after a little while of hurried walking, they slowed down pace, or more to be precise Ino lowered her pace as it was obvious that she was the one leading him and he had to do likely as well, now they were walking on a leisurely pace.

Naruto's face was now burning like a tomato, he was now slowly coming to an understanding that these feelings he's experiencing as of late was not really from, the addiction of ramen or a slight sickness or the damn furball growling inside his body. Realization struck, embracing him in a wild uncontrollable blush.

He cursed under his breath a little as he remembered Jiraiya's words about male hormones and how they react when they really like a girl. Well bless the old pervert, all his sayings were happening to him right now.

His hands trembled. He felt her Scent, the smell of wild flowers and blackcurrant. He kept glancing at her when he thought she was not looking, but most of all he could feel his heart thud wildly in his chest when she kept looking straight into his eyes with her sky blue ones. And with those cute pink lips irresistible not to kiss. He felt helpless not to stare.

"W-what's wrong Naruto-Kun" she asked a bit panicked seeing an unreadable expression plastered on his face.

"Ha? Oh nothing Ino-Chan,." he replied schooling his features with a normal foxy smile, masking his cover up. Ino Yamanaka may be a mind reader, but she was not that good to read his mind, not yet and not that if he had a say in it. Letting her know these foreign feelings of his, was the last thing he wanted right now.

He wanted to hide them as long as possible even until he had the chance to talk with Kakashi or Iruka about it and come to a conclusion that he can comprehend with. When it came to being a ninja he was the best in the business, he knew that though he never boasted about it. But in the art of love, he was just an academy student. Not that he didn't love or anything. He just didn't know how to realize it, or how to identify it really well. He definitely had to talk to Kakashi or else this whole dilemma would swallow him whole without leaving time to defend, he concluded.

"You look cute in that dress Ino-Chan," he said knowing exactly how to change the subject.

Even with her talents to hide her blushes Ino was unable to control the sudden one that overwhelmed her features as she quickly mouthed "arigathou" and looked away smiling brightly. How he did and said all these perfect things to her without even trying was a great mystery to her. And she loved that so much.

Her dress was a pink balloon frock with a beautiful flower pattern running its front, hanging a few inches above her knees, further reveling her tanned and sexy legs. She wore a pair of pink civilian sandals as well as light pink nail polish, further enhancing her angelic looks. Her hair was hanging loose without her usual pony tail as a black senbon pin kept the pale blond locks intact.

Ino was pumping her fists and doing cartwheels in triumph, in her head happy that her hard work dressing up played its part, she had wrecked up her wardrobe using a shadow clone as she was in the shower just to decide what to wear because she didn't want to intimidate him but at the same time she didn't want to look plain either. She opted to wear pink cz she thought the only reason she could come up with what Sakura had and she didn't for him to chase her like this was just pink hair and she was insistent on proving him that she was worth it.

The pair walked in silence, until Ino Turned into a different path away from the way Ichiraku was at. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that confused but her assuring gaze, made him loosen his shoulders and follow her anyways.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a scene which would bring nightmares' to Gama-Chan (Naruto's wallet) for months. It was a festival, with bright lights, color and decorations all over it. After the war Konoha regularly had festivity like this so it all turned really natural to them, every once a week they held a festival on like this where people could come enjoy with their families, have fun, gossip and loose a large portion of their wages.

Naruto looked at Ino as for her to explain her bright idea to him with a corner of his lip curled up with a sneaky look.

"Is this a date?" he asked hiding his blush with a cheeky smile.

He liked Ino that he could say; even since their academy days Ino Yamanaka was the sexiest Kunoichi in town. Naruto knew that perfectly well, he was not that dumb, His Sakura-Chan was cute, but the Yamanaka was sexy, curves, legs, lips everything was right there factory fitted to perfection. He never said it in public or to anyone other than himself that if he didn't really love Sakura that much at that time, he would have fallen for the blond goddess any day of the week. But he had to omit her loudness slightly anyway, a trait that comes naturally with blond hair, he snickered

"Let's go Naruto-Kun" she tugged at his arm refusing to answer blushing slightly, as they entered the crowdie streets of the festival.

It was like a sea of energy. There were so many happy families and smiling faces, laughing playing around, and just having a good time, People of every age and gender, younger to older, milling around stalls and food carts alike, feasting, and playing games beneath the stars.

And they all recognize Naruto. Everywhere they walked people seemed so much happier to see him than anything else at the festival. Many couldn't resist speaking to him, some were still thanking him. Others wanted to get just close enough to catch his eye. He was trying to smile and take it in stride, but it wasn't easy for him to accept the attention from so many well-meaning admirers. Naruto was famous whether he was ready to be or not.

And amongst all those admires were hordes of girls, fan girls to be exact. With heart shaped eyes swooning behind him wherever he went, but Ino's presence intimidated them not to make any hasty moves or else the whole scene would turn into a bloody drama. But they were there all the same keeping a slight distance wile glaring daggers at Ino as if she was doing a sin holding the blond gods hand. They were even plotting as of how to get rid of the blond bitch that dared to touch the man of their dreams.

They awed his every move, like it was some god-ish deed, even when he threw away a Popsicle stick that was left after eating the damn thing they fought to have it just for themselves as a memento to idolize and place in the temples dedicated just for him in the hidden compartment of their wardrobe cupboards.

Even with so much drama, behind him Naruto was Unaware of it because Ino made sure that _those sluts _(fan girls) kept their distance. She partially frowned when she thought about her acting like that when they were young, for Sasuke, but brushed it off as that age being the naïve, and the most stupid days of her life.

Naruto and Ino took their time and tried several of the food stalls. Naruto happily paid for everything, including the skewer of dumplings he knew were Ino's favorite.

"Arigathou," she said sincerely, wanting him to know it wasn't a condition or expectation he had to meet like Sakura made with him.

"We're on a date," he replied, smiling foxily melting hundreds of fan girls' hearts as well as one blond mind walker's in the vicinity.

After eating all they could hold (uncharacteristically for Ino) they stopped at a ladies washroom that was nearby. Ino quickly excused herself from His hold which was securely attached to her all the time, as she glared to the fan girl community literally reaching hundreds unbeknown to the Blond wind God,

"_I'll fucking kill, ya all if I even see a dust partical of you filthy sluts near him when I come out" _she mentally warned them, and drifted off in to the washroom.

While she was away, Naruto interloped his hands behind his head, as he gazed into the night sky filled with stars which always looked orange and pink to him, but he finally realized that there were a purple, red and even lighter blue ones' as well. And a little smile crept on his lips.

She was lost on her thoughts again, about him as she weaved across people that to her didn't really exist, coz every face looked to her like it was him, and it scared her to no ends, Here she was, Sakura Haruno, The Sakura haruno, the one people spoke as the one to even surpass Tsunade as a medical ninja, bemoaning in her every breath about him and her obliviousness. She did so much wrong to him but he stood beside her. Like a peer. Like a steel castle protecting her, caring her, loving her like no other man could. And only she did was just shove off his feelings, her real feeling away and naively chased after something that currently she was unable to find the real reason to do so.

This was not good, she was a medic for god's sake, this dilemma needed to be solved or else she was sure she might die in suspense or most probably go insane, not that she was currently far behind. She was insane, yes, she was insanely in love with the goofy, blond squirt that always seemed childish and annoying to her, the same blond that Showed her the true meaning to be a shinobi, the same blond that stole her whole being without even alarming her, the Same blond that she suddenly crashed into.

"What the…."

"I'm so sorry, I was just…N-Naruto-Kun" she gasped wiping her eyes and pinching her hand a bit without letting him see.

"Sakura-Chan" He beamed down at her and hugged her affectionately. "_Wait, did she just call me Naruto-kun? O.o"_

Sakura's heart started beating wildly inside her chest. Here right in front of her eyes. In the shape of 6.2ft frame stands none other than, her trouble maker, her love, her reason for living, Naruto Uzumaki, smiling at her and hugging her caringly and looking into her jade sapphire crystals melting her heart bit by bit.

"How have you been Sakura-Chan?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts as she left a breath that she was unconsciously holding.

"F-fine" she said silently unable to lose her trance that he put her from his eyes. His eyes were addictive she side noted, they were deep and serene, and she wanted to drown in it if she ever get a chance.

Naruto smiled, his usual foxy smile, but he was slightly worried all the same, Sakura was not acting like herself today and it scared him a little, but before he can ask her what's wrong she started again.

"Ahm, Naruto, I-I need to tell you something," She said barely above a whisper. He ushered her to continue. Not taking his eyes off of her all the while.

She took a deep breath; her heart rate speeding up dramatically.

"_This is it, there's no turning back_ _now_" Sakura mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes and mustered all the courage she can generate, and looked straight into his deep cerulean oceans..

"N-Naruto ... I Know that, I've been doing wrong to you, I'm angrier at myself than you are, I've been blind, stupid, I-I want to say I'm sorry, and that, and that I …"

"Sakura" the pinkett was rudely cut off by the voice of none other than her previous rival and best friend Ino Yamanaka, who was frowning not so sweetly right now.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked almost in a betrayed tone.  
She was that close from getting rid of her troubles but Ino had to come around ruining it all.

"_And What's with the dressing up?," _She thought narrowing eyes at her best friend.

"Well, I could ask you the same, I was enjoying my "Date" with Naruto-Kun here, when you bumped in, I thought you had a night shift or something today" Ino remarked looking at Sakura with measuring eyes. She knew Sakura, she knew her all too well, Sakura Haruno was not the one to go down without a fight and she was pretty sure the fight would start right about _NOW_.

"_Oh hell no, you are not doing this to me again, what the fuck, he's mine,_" Sakura went ballistic inside her head as inner Sakura darted kunai's, shuriken and anything it thought would kill the blond haired bitch.

"You two are … on a date? " She looked at Naruto and Ino repeatedly with a Horror stricken look. She was not ready for this. Yes she knew about, his fan girl community, yes she knew about Hinata, Kin and the most recent discovery in the shape of Aika. But this, this was a low blow, Ino Yamanaka was a cheap little slut, Sakura deducted, and she was not the one to lose Her Naruto kun, to "cheap little sluts", or any sluts for that matter never today nor tomorrow , neither ever.

Naruto in the meantime was out of words, here they were, two of the girls that he liked since his childhood, and one claims that "they" were on a date which he was just partially sure until now and now fully aware. And the other girl who he loved ever since his childhood, but later on he's desperately trying to move on from comes around bumping into "them" and giving him the look of betrayal which he felt even in the deepest pits of his heart. Naruto cared for Sakura even if he stopped thinking that he loved her. Sakura was that one thing that he wanted to care, protect and keep shining all his life. He was not ready to see her sad.

"You bet your skinny-ass we are" Ino remarked with a sarcastic voice, she cared for her friend, but this was not the way, she was not ready to hold Naruto's hand out so that Sakura could self-service her way into, no way. If Sakura wanted the blond wind god to herself, she better fight for it like the rest of them because, this was Naruto Uzumaki they're talking about, not Sasuke Uchiha or any other.

Luckily or unluckily for Ino whatever way she would take it, Sakura caught wind of the battle cry, and she brightened her resolve with an equal smirk adorning her lips, suddenly she interloped her fingers with a distracted Naruto's, who was currently glaring at the sky like there was a picture of Sasuke there, the intimate contact of smooth slender fingers tangling with his manlier and defined ones Sent sparkles yet again inside the blond, giving him Goosebumps in a good sort of way. Now that he was slowly realizing these "feelings" of his', he felt everything really differently and it was scaring him a bit right now, _shit just got real.  
_  
"Let's go Naruto-Kun, the night is still young, there are so many things yet to see" she announced more than said as she dragged a wide eyed Naruto across the street.

"No you don't" Ino chimed in taking steps in blinding speed as she locked her fingers on his other hand securely attaching them so that she sent the obvious massage across "_i was first, and there's no way in hell you are going anywhere without me"_

Sakura and Ino locked eyes for a while as they came to a mental accord, they plotted a settlement that they would leave it there "just for now", ("just for now" being the key phrase) and enjoy the night with him, but Sakura was sure as hell she needed to corner the blond haired vixen in an isolated place so that she could give her a piece of her mind.

All the while Naruto was not fairing pretty well, "_first that and this and Ino. And then Ino and then Sakura, and was it Naruto-Kun again. Argh this is just perplexing," _he concluded that he would think about it some other time or else he would have a brain explosion pretty soon. All the while he thought that he was a bit overdressed for a summer night because the heat was too much as of late.

"Oh Sakura," Ino called out behind Naruto's back "you might want to look behind us" she added hastily while smirking.

Behind them was a sight to see, a horde of girls with starry eyes, and envious stares followed, with every move they made, some daring ones even had Naruto's face printed T shirts on them.

With a surge of killing intent, concentrated venomously just to point the fact that they were there, Ino and Sakura dragged Naruto through the festivity, going from stall to stall and ride to ride, all the while assuring that Naruto never had to witness the massive amount of fan girls he had. Although they highly doubted they could even succeed in that considering that it was the most powerful shinobi "Period" that they were talking about here.

They visited the games after a while. There was a contest where you filled a balloon with a water gun, and whoever made the bell ring first won the prize. Naruto perked up at the thought of winning the girls something, and he paid the old man running the competition his coins before taking his place as number seven water gun.

But he wasn't alone. Next to him was Sai, and beside Sai was none other than Kakashi-sensei. The masked shinobi waved hello with a raised visible eyebrow before the starting whistle rang and the three of them shot off.

Turns out, Naruto's pretty handy with a water gun. He beat the others by a mile, and when he turned to Sakura and Ino he was beaming. They couldn't help but to melt under that smile. They would have watched his varieties of smiles all day and still not grow tired form it.

"Here's your prize!" the old man grumbled happily, handing Naruto a stuffed animal, but the old man later realized that he had two "friends" with the nerves look Naruto gave him and handed him two stuffed animals saying that the other one was on the house.

They were two plushy foxes one golden yellow and the other darkish orange, with two read ribbons around their necks' "Thanks for playing!" the man added before heading off to greet some other customers. Naruto turned to the girls and held out the animal a bit awkwardly, afterwards rubbing the back of his head and laughing cheekily.

"Told ya both that I'll win something for you" he said impishly while a little nerves for their reaction.

The two beauties looked speechless, as they took the fluffy objects in their hand and thanked him with a big hug, blushing furiously at the same. That fluffy fox would stay at their bedside as long as they lived that they were definitely sure.

After thanking the shop keeper for his generosity and searching a bit for a disappeared Kakashi sensei, and Sai, They stopped at another stall for tanzaku paper and spent a few minutes composing their wishes, So that they could be hung like the hundreds and thousands others in bamboo poles which later that night would be burned near the river so that the wishes could flow safely to the heavens above for the holy spirits and ancestors to bless up on.

Sakura wrote hers quickly, asking for perseverance, acceptance, and worthiness. She believed the holy spirits and her ancestors would know what she meant. With a final prayer she tied the ornament to the nearest bamboo pole.

Ino was, quicker than her however, cz all she had to write was two words, "Naruto Uzumaki", as for Sakura, she chose the subtle method, after all she wanted to be worthy for him and "him" to accept her unlike the last time, Ino however chose the more convenient method, why bother the holly spirits with writing bullshit, she wanted Naruto so she wrote it just like she wanted it. Like a little girl who would ask her daddy for candy or an ice cream. Little did Ino know that amongst the thousands or so wishes dangling on the posts, most of them contntaind his name one way or the other.

Meanwhile Naruto was staring at his slip of paper and scratching his head. He hadn't written a word.

Sakura leaned over his arm and pointed. "It's not a test," she whispered. "Just write your wish."

"Hey!" He shifted to block her view. "Not fair. I didn't look at what you wrote."

She giggled. "Okay, I won't look."

He threw a glance over his shoulder to make sure she was at a safe distance away before he started to write. Ino and Sakura spent the time watching all the other handwritten messages as they twirled on their strings, set in motion by the cool breeze. They didn't realize he had finished until he suddenly yelled.

"Kiba!"

Kiba and Akamaru were in front of the kingyo sukui stall, Naruto tugged at Sakura's sleeve – his way of asking them to follow him across the street.

"Are you going to play, Kiba?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Kind of a waste of money," Kiba returned. "It's pretty easy."

"Figures you'd say that," Naruto said with a laugh.

Kiba smirked. "Well, I know I can beat you, Naruto."

"Prove it."

Kiba glanced between Naruto, Sakura and Ino. "What are you three up to?"

Before Ino or Sakura could answer Naruto said, "Don't change the subject, Kiba. Let's play."

A minute later, armed with their scoops and bowls, they were furiously chasing goldfish around the tub. Kiba had fast reflexes, but kingyo sukui was a game that didn't necessarily lend itself to speed. He had more fish in his bowl but his paper scoop was ruined unlike Naruto's. It ended in a tie.

"Best two out of three," Kiba barked.

"Deal." Naruto smirked

And they were off again. Naruto won the second game pretty easily with miraculously accurate reflexes. By the time they started the third round the girls couldn't stop laughing.

Both boys' rivalry had escalated to some vicious elbow jabs and splashing, and Sakura felt sorry for the helpless goldfish. The stall owner looked grim but he didn't interfere, probably because he hoped to cash in on the large group of people that had gathered to watch.

However both paper scoops were basically useless now, with Kiba with a big come back leading with one fish. But he couldn't resist giving Naruto a final shove, and in the process dropped his bowl of fish back into the tub. Akamaru howled. Naruto was still crowing his victory when the stall owner handed him the plastic bag full of fish. There looked to be about twelve crammed into a very small amount of water.

Angry over his loss, Kiba jumped on Akamaru's back. "I don't want to get in the way of your threesome "DATE" heh! So I'll see you guys later," he said, making an excuse. He snickered, and laughed enough to show his sharp canines. "Get wild." With a bark Akamaru took off, and he and Kiba disappeared into the crowd.

"What do you plan to do with those?" Ino inquired, still laughing. His blank look convinced the girls that he hadn't really considered the consequences of his triumph.

"I knew you'd win," said a very small voice. It was a little girl, about four years old, who was standing between her parents. One of her tiny hands was in her mother's, the other clutched a beautiful lotus blossom on a long stem. Despite being timid, and probably very tired at this late hour, she was fascinated by Naruto.

"You knew, huh?" he said, grinning as he kneeled his tall frame down to meet her.

"What's your name" he asked kindly.

"Shiori, My name is Shiori."

Naruto held up the bag of goldfish, and her huge, wonder-filled eyes were magnified by the water. "Then I think you should have these, Shiori-Chan."

She looked up at her father who nodded with an indulgent smile, and she let go of her mother to reach out. Naruto put the treasure into her hand and helped her hold it until she got used to the weight, then he tousled her hair before he stood up. The parents bowed and thanked him.

They hadn't gone farther than the next stall when the little girl returned and shyly handed Naruto the lotus flower. I watched his face as he watched her run away. He was so kind, such a natural with children. It made both girls feel really inside warm inside. They could even hear faint sounds of "Awwww"'s and "ahhhh"'s in the near distance. Some fan girls even fainting at the cuteness of the gesture.

That's was when Sakura really, realized what Tsunade meant when she told her so long ago, that Sakura's way of acting towards the blond Jinchuriki was a deciding factor of Konoha's future. At that time she was really as a loss to realize how something so big and intangible could possibly have anything to do with her or what she was "going to do about Naruto." But Sakura could see it now. Naruto _was_ Konoha's future. This night had proved it. He was about more than pride or hero worship to these people; they felt as safe with him as she did all this time. Naruto – the boy with no family of his own – had become Konoha's son, and Tsunade wanted her to understand everything that was at stake.

"_Why didn't I realize this before?" _she breathed herself, while inner Sakura silently agreed as well.

Ino however found one more reason to love the blond heart thief. She felt like the need to hug him tightly squealing like a school girl all the way but, declined to do so, she and Sakura was on an accord that they wouldn't try anything hasty that would ruin the moment, besides she was bound to have some alone time when they would walk back home, she would make it so herself.

Naruto seemed more embarrassed by the little girl's gesture than the rest of the attention he had received tonight. He sheepishly put the flower in Sakura's hand – more, she thought, so that he didn't have to walk around with it than as a gift to her. Still, it made Sakura smile like an angel. All the wile e gave an apologizing look to a frowning Ino and assured her that he would get her something to even it up as well. She gave him a knowing look. _Besides he already gave her a flower today right_, and presented him a bright smile as well.

"We should have some dinner ha, I'm hungry" he announced, tapping his rock hard belly ever so slightly, which made Ino laugh a bit. They were supposed to be full after eating all those junk food, shouldn't they?, it was typical Naruto to her.

The three teenagers entered a classy dining establishment, within the festival vicinity. They were welcomed by the owner of the establishment, who was more than joyed to see the wind god walking within his establishment and even offering the meal on the house just so to let Naruto know how pleased and honored He was to have such a guest within the complex.

As soon as Naruto walked through the main entrance the whole vicinity perked up, every occupant tried to have a better view of the blond Jinchuriki even the staff, some even asked for autographs to his greater embarrassment. And just as soon as he disappeared through the main doors a swoon of customers, mostly girls flooded the establishment to the owner's joy and the staff's displeasure.

Sakura and Ino, however was trying their best to blend in with the situation. They felt really small and unimportant. Naruto was a superstar to these people, they surrounded him like bees on a honeycomb and they didn't even bother about Sakura or Ino's presence even the slightest. So they followed him like little girls following their daddy in a supermarket.

After ordering their desired cuisines, they sat there talking happily, mostly Naruto being the speaker and the girls listening in with a great enthusiasm laughing at his antics all the while.

The food arrived a little while later, in the hands of a young brunet who tried her very best to flirt with the blond wind bender and catch his interests, but ended up failing miserably with couple hundred daggers glared by two angelic beauties present at his sides.

"He's good isn't he?" Ino broke the silence they had for a while now as they ate.

"Hmmm" Sakura replied with a knowing look, looking up at the stage, breaking her focus from her foxy team mate for the first time in that night.

Looking up to where the girls' focus were currently at, he came to a vision of a teen boy maybe the age of fourteen or fifteen, playing a flute at the center of the hall. He was playing a sweet harmonious melody, composed to represent the sorrow and losses of war. The teen did a fair job with the melody and for an untrained ear it was perfect. But Naruto thought otherwise, it's not that he didn't admire the boy's talent or something but he knew someone who could bring tears to the audience just by playing the intro of that piece. To be exact the said person was the original owner of that melody in the first place.

Naruto chuckled, with the thought of summoning Tayuya, but refrained to do so, he had too much drama today for his sake, and summoning the queen of drama here was the last thing he wanted right now.

His spree of thoughts was cut off by the girls and mostly everyone in the vicinity cheering the young musician as he finished his piece with a dramatic ending. Something indescribable happened in Naruto's mindset, something so close to the word jealousy. Sakura and Ino, they were admiring the boy so much right now, and that smile plastered in their faces was something he come to cherish all his life. He realized something. The teen right now bowing down to his audience from the center stage was receiving something he loathed all his life, something called admiration, not that he didn't get admired these days, but he needed the urge to impress his two dinner guest's and he needed to do it right now. With that thought clouding his mind. Naruto did something that he always assured himself that he would never do in his life, ever.

He stood up walking confidently to the center stage, with everyone looking slightly confused at his move while the whole vicinity silenced dramatically, the spotlight shining right over him as everyone was kept their eyes glued to the blond god-like.

"What is Naruto-kun doing?" Ino inquired in a tone above whisper as she still kept her eyes at the blond.

"…." Sakura didn't reply to that as she was confused as hell herself.

As Naruto walked to the stage, the young musician, which occupied the area quickly ushered himself away a slight, with a bow and a set of star filled eyes, obviously Naruto was his Idol and seeing him up close was the best thing that happened to him for a long time.

"You did great", Naruto assured the boy to his utmost delight.

"Thank you Naruto-Sama, it means so much to me, getting a compliment from one such as you" the boy humbly bowed again while glowing happily, at the sudden turn of fortune his day had.

Waving the boy off, Naruto, took the three legged chair that the boy was occupying previously. Sitting down and cheekily smiling at the crowd still glued to his movements as well as winking at the two confused looking kunoichi's at the far corner of the hall.

Zipping his sweatshirt to fully open for added ease, he rolled his long sleeves, high up above the elbows, and pumped a tiny amount of chakra to his right forearm as well as his left middle, and pointer fingers.

As soon as he pumped his chakra, blue seal marks appeared, all over his inner forearm with tribal patterns and seal marks. With the chakra coated fingers of his left hands Naruto gave a slight tap to the first seal mark on the right unsealing a tiny scroll with a bit of blue smoke.

Happy with his achievement, he smirked while going on to work with the unsealed scroll. All the while Naruto was busy unsealing stuff out of his bare skin the crowd looked awed and fascinated from his actions, and tried to look even more closely if they could, curiosity getting the better part of them, all the while the only sound that could be herd was the noise of the long cue outside the administration, packed with a heck load of fan girls.

From the scroll, he unsealed some kind of a music instrument (an acoustic guitar) that the majority of the crowd was unaware of including Sakura and Ino, confusing them even further, as well as a large book and a box like object (an amplifier, that worked using chakra) with a roll of wires attached to it.

Plugging his guitar up, Naruto pulled the microphone which was previously used to amplify the flute player and fixed its stand to fit his seated position bending it to his side so he could feel free with his flow. Turning on the amp and mic, he looked up, smirking like a cute fox as he spoke to the mike softly,

By now Sakura and Ino realized that he was going to play some sort of music and was getting giddy with excitement and anxiousness by each passing second. Their hearts were pounding loudly in their chests as they bit their lips in eagerness.

"ahm, hey guys, I'm about to do something that may or may not sit well with you, but bear with me alright" he chuckled at his comment as well as a majority of the crowd, ushering him that, whatever he did they were there to bear with it no matter what.

"This's a song, I've written some years ago" he strummed a little while adjusting his tune, to the sweet sound he wanted, to be at.

"_He write's songs too?, how didn't I know that, and he plays a musical instrument as well" S_akura's eyes were currently the shape of saucers, huge saucers, and Ino wasn't far behind as well, and so was all the single desperate girls in the vicinity, who mostly had heart shaped saucer eyes.

"It's called", he strummed a bit "Set Fire to the rain" smiling slightly after getting the perfect sound he started the song. Strumming the intro with his eyes closed pulling all his emotions into a bundle and releasing them all together, besides the person that had a direct contact with this song, when he wrote it was in the vicinity right so his emotions were really flooding out and entangling the audiences' hearts with mystical powers.

_I let it fall, my heart__  
__And as it fell, you rose to claim it,__  
__It was dark and I was over__  
__Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

Ino's heart skipped a beat. Feeling really warm inside as she felt Goosebumps, as the hair in the back of her neck stood (in a good sorta way), she felt it, from the deepest darkest pit of her heart, Uzumaki Naruto was casting a spell on her right now with his unusually stunning voice and music skills. And she loved every part of it, and with every note he played her love for him grew with leaps and bounds.

_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak__  
__To stand in your arms without falling to your feet__But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew__  
__All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true__  
__And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win__But I set fire to the rain__  
__Watched it pour as I touched your face__  
__Well, it burned while I cried__  
__'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name__When laying with you I could stay there__  
__Close my eyes, feel you here forever__  
__You and me together, nothing is better_

As the song intensified, Naruto looked up, opening his eyes for the first time. Unconsciously looking straight into a set of jade sapphire orbs, as of to remind her something.

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew__  
__all the things you'd say, they were never true, never true__  
__and the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

As that verse was sung, at that point, she knew, she knew what this song was all about, who it was written for.

"_I Hate people who lie to themselves, Sakura-Chan". _Tears slowly wielded up on her eyes, threatening to fall any second, her hands trembled unbeknown to her clutching tightly to the table cloth, as her heart raced through images of that heart moaning day, storming up an uncontrollable sadness inside of her chest.

_But I set fire to the rain__  
__Watched it pour as I touched your face__  
__Well, it burned while I cried__'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name__  
__I set fire to the rain__  
__And I threw us into the flames__  
__When we fell, something died__  
__'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time__Sometimes I wake up by the door__  
__That heart you caught must be waiting for you__  
__Even now when we're already over__  
__I can't help myself from looking for you__I set fire to the rain__  
__Watched it pour as I touch your face__  
__Well, it burned while I cried__  
__'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name__  
__I set fire to the rain__  
__And I threw us into the flames__  
__When we fell, something died__  
__'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh__  
__Oh, no _

His voice rang through the hearts' of his audience like a tidal wave, enveloping them in an emotional twist that would build a whole different level of respect for the blond Jinchuriki.

_Let it burn, oh__  
__Let it burn__  
__Let it burn…_

As soon as the last note blended on his E string…the stage engulfed in a large crimson mist which when cleared out, appeared empty signing the blonde's departure from the vicinity, for the utmost displeasure of the crowd filling in literally reaching hundreds. All with awed looks star filled eyes, tearful eyes, whatever variety they can come up with, some even hoping to shout one more so that they cough mesmerize themselves with heart embracing music the blond produced.

* * *

**A little while earlier, Demons' base camp Konoha…**

"Awwww what the hell, he's late" exclaimed an uncharacteristically down trodden Uzumaki. She only sulks for one reason and that reason was the obvious absence of the male Uzumaki clan member of the team.

"Can I summon him Mei-Chan?" "Pweeeeeese?" Tayuya pleaded with the abandoned puppy dog eyes"

"For the thousandth time Tayuya, No, he wouldn't like getting disturbed"Mei replied looking up from her magazine, slightly annoyed.

"But, you said, if more than half of us agreed, you would let me summon him right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"heh, then you better let me summon him, cuz, all five of us agreed including you" Tayuya snickered, she knew Mei, under that stoic and controlled visage was a girl just as childish as her, and she also knew that the "girls" missed him as much as her, including Mei, but the _bitch _was acting bossy and formal, not letting her needs take control, Seeing slight embarrassed looking Mei. Tayuya took the initiative.

"_Here it goes, that furball of a fox must answer the summon call of elz imma rip all his nine tails apart" _

"**Demonic art Summoning Demon-lord_ crimson death" **she called the Jutsu with a massive surge of her chakra, Her **Rinnegan** coming to life ever so slightly. She was yet to master the jutsu to summon him; still it took a hell lot of her chakra when she did had to do so. The room suddenly got filled by a familiar mist marking a successful summon. It seems like the fox had granted her the access to summon Naruto.

You see, the jutsu's mechanism was quite simple. It was the same as animal summons, sign a contract with blood, the blood of all six of them mixed with ink which Naruto later used to draw the seals up on, and whenever someone summoned or wanted to summon you the mind receives a signal a slight tug from the other end and to some extent data about the summoned place and the situation. So all they had to do was accept or decline the request mentally. But on Naruto's case since he was the hotel that the nine tails were having it's not so found vacation, the signal receiver was the nine tails, so it had the whole authority to accept or decline on Naruto's behalf without him noticing, which sometimes led him to hairy situations like the current.

**Currently, at the same place….**

The mist cleared reveling, Naruto in the same seated position with everything he was on contact one way or the other, in this case everything including His guitar, the chair he was seated and the amp which was plugged into his guitar which he was holding. More of the reason Tayuya had to lose that much chakra.

"Naruto-Kun!, Guitar!…kwaaaiii!" The red haired beauty squealed in delight, seeing him and her most favorite possession of him in the same frame.

"Aww, shit" was all Naruto could say as his fellow music loving and overly cheerful, clans' girl glopped him once again, for the second time of the day taking him and the guitar down, to the floor.

**...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Alright… done and dusted,_

_Hmm, firstly guys I was experimenting something new with that song so I would like to know what you thought about that part._

_The chapter had many eyebrow raisers_

_When Madara died, who would lead the war, well to answer that simply, that would be reveled in a further chapter, as well as how the hell Tayuya got her Rinnegan from._

_well i wrote this chapter in a little hurry so don't flame me if you see any mistakes, just show me them so that i can improve the story and my writing as well.._

i would like to also remind you guys that there is a poll on my profile regarding the story, so you can also join in with the story, go and vote your favorite character as well.

_WELL..THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING...stay tuned !_

**Review **It helps a lot.

keep reading and keep rocking!

**Kev_A**...outtie!


	11. Chapter 09

Hey guys **Kev_Ash** here,

Sorry I was late I got lost on the path of life, when a black cat crossed my path, blah, blah , blah, :D

Firstly before everything else, i want to point out something that i failed to point out in the last chapter solely blamed for my laziness, and maybe a little selfishness ;D, (not really,)

The last chapter contained an extract from a story called **the mercenary** from the author **Raphael Fitchburne**, i donno if you have thoroughly looked into it but i state clean and clearly that i do not want to claim any extractions that i picked up from his brilliantly written story as i was just using the dialogues and a certain rule for the fictional purpose of it only and i like to honor **Raphael **for his brilliant writing skills for which I was forced to use some of his dialogues because there's no other way I can write better than that, and thank him for being a good sport, letting me use that short extract . Please note that he had prior knowledge of me using it and I did not** "steal"** It to say it bluntly. :D….. And I would like to hand it to the guys who pm'ed me and pointed out my mistake for not stating that in the first place :D tnx guys, I really appreciate it !

And also I would like give a big shout out to Nathan, one of my all-time pals for letting me use his track once again for my criminal brilliance, the song I used in this fic is owned by him and his band "**Icarus**" and if you guys haven't really herd that you should definitely Google **"Your lullaby" by Icarus** mp3, trust me that song does have a way to woo girls if you know how to be romantic enough, I tried and it works as long as u don't sing like crap or just pretend you're Justin bieber ( I don't like that guy, if he was on my fic I'd probably have him locked up on a room with Anko for few, he'd probably pee on his pants in the first two minutes,) any way out with the lame ass talks and let's get on with the story shall we :D

Ladies and gents, it's time for **"The battle for the golden fox"**…see ya at the end :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and various Companies, Productions and Corporations. I am only a fan who is writing for leisure, and to up my writing skills.

* * *

**Flashback**

Her eyes were heavy and so was the pain. She was slowly losing her life line. Dried tears, rapidly substituted again and again on her dirtied cheeks. She wanted to cry, out loud, but frankly her busted lungs due to a Chidori stab, made her do otherwise all the while she had to choke for air as hard as she could. She could highlight a mop of blond locks rushing behind her as she was carried by another, most probably a "Demon". She could hear faint sobs as well as some saying "_Please stay with me_" and "_keep your eyes open girl, we're there_". But she was not going to make it through, and she knew it.

All the things she wanted to do in her life time seemed farfetched now, she wanted to live, a happy peaceful life. Marry the love of her life and live with him as a good wife and to have kids, confess to him how much she really loved him, she regretted the fact that she was acting brash and was foul mouthing him for this long. She wanted to show him how thankful she really was to him for giving her another chance to live, to be free from that dark void of a prison cell.

Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who saved her, the boy who made her see who she really was, the boy who made her feel really special and not like a worthless trash that basted snake made her be. She loved him, from the deepest and darkest places of her heart. She loved him too much and now she was about to leave him forever and without her even reveling it. The pain she felt was nothing compared to the pain she felt with the thought of leaving him. _"stay safe my Naruto-kun"_ With a last glance towards him with teary, blood stained eyes she lost consciousness on the verge of ineluctable death.

The group of five plus the fatally wounded red headed beauty rushed into an emptied temple building which was abandoned because of the ongoing war. Naruto quickly rushed to a wooden table across the darkened room while kicking everything on his path with sheer anger and sorrow brewing inside of him like a twisting tornado. He wiped a lone tear on his eye away. He needed to be focused right now or else she would die, she would die and it would always be his fault. The thoughts of seeing her dead froze him partially but quickly focused again with the task at hand. He wiped away the dust and dirt which covered the table with a rapid burst of wind chakra and in doing so it took out the window across the table, now reveling a huge hole across the wall which the sunlight seeped through.

Chiesa quickly placed the unconscious body of the girl on the table as Yugito and Karin quickly went on to work with medical chakra. Blood oozed everywhere as the two girls hurried on closing the wound up. The chances of her making through were really low and they knew it, but they were not ready to give up on her, not just yet, ironically, a trait all five of them attained by staying close to the blond Uzumaki this long.

"Chiesa summon the medical kit from my scrolls, quick!" Karin shouted out instructions as she forced more and more chakra through her system in a valiant effort to get the vitals going. Sweat formed on her pale temple as she concentrated more on the jutsu.

"_M-My god, h-her heart stopped! Please, please, let her live!" _Yugito, chanted in her head, as few of her tear drops descended up on the fallen beauty's cheek.

Chiesa quickly pulled out the medical equipment and handed Karin two electric plate like things attached to a small machine by wires, and switched on the machine praying inside her heart as well for the life of her foul tempered friend. Even though Tayuya was really "bold" when it came to point out her opinion and a bit bossy, each and every one of them knew that she was really a kind hearted girl who cared for them all and was just using the bossy foul tempered facade just to hide her insecurities and her weaknesses.

She keeled down besides the table holding on to the wounded girls hand. (She released the hands a second later, or else she would get shocked as well from the electric blast.)

"_Please make this work" _Karin prayed for the last time in her mind. As she herd the machine beep fully changed for electro shock therapy.

With a last intake of breath, she placed the two conductors on the lifeless corpse of her best friend, hoping, praying that some kind of miracle would happen and let her live.

Tayuya's body shook and jumped up a little by the electrocution, but the heart never jumpstarted. They tried it two more times but, nothing happened.

Karin slammed the electro machine into the wall in frustration, sorrow and loss, breaking it in two as she fell down on her butt crying all the while as she hugged her knees tightly.

Chiesa, the most stoic personality, who had a hardened resolve and kept her emotions in check most of the time failed to do so as her sobs joined in with Yugito and Karin's more defined ones now echoing throughout the whole shrine.

Naruto, who was just standing there with tear filled eyes turned around and punched the wall beside of him making the whole building shake with the power he placed into the punch, as he fell down on his knees sobbing as well, moaning for his colleague's death. Tayuya Uzumaki, his team mate, the second coming of Sakura that kept his antics in check just died in front of his eyes, and he was not able to save her.

Memories of the cherry red haired beauty's escapades, antics, and happy moments spread through the occupants' minds at the vicinity, as the fell lower and lower in to the pits of sorrowful somber.

"NO, THAT'S JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Suddenly he stood up, as if realizing something; wiping away his tears and started doing hand seals in a blinding pace. Letting her die because of him or because of anyone else was not an option, Tayuya was someone that he held closer to his heart, she was more than just a team member for him, (infect they all weren't just team members) she was family, she was an Uzumaki, he wouldn't let her die if it was the last thing he did, he would save her, and then he would eradicate whoever did this to her from the face of the earth.

After about a thousand or so hand seals which he did under a minute he called out the jutsu as the three sobbing girls around Tayuya stepped back, seeing his determined and fearsome resolve.

"**Sage Art; Forbidden Jutsu–Breath of life" **he placed both of his hands on her belly area pumping his silver chakra through it into her, all the while his **Rinnegan** spun wildly on his dark cerulean eyes. Time passed, Second by second as the life slowly rushed back in to Tayuya. Her paled skin slowly turned into an angelic tan color. Her wounds rapidly healed up, the pinkish red hair slowly started lengthening as it turned in to a more visible strawberry reddish color, now delicately fanning her frame behind her body in the length of her knee. Naruto pumped and pumped his chakra casting aside the fact that his knees buckling ever so slightly because of the amount of chakra he filled her in with; Tayuya was an Uzumaki, so filling her chakra core fully was no mere deed. After thirty or so minutes Naruto broke his concentration of the jutsu due to chakra overload caused by using a jutsu nonstop for so long and also because it was his **Rinnegan** chakra and his use of it was yet to master.

He watched in anticipation for her to move even take a breath, he hoped, prayed that she would come back to "him?" to them again. The technique he used was a forbidden one he received from his **Rinnegan** data-base. It granted the user the ability to share his natural life form with a subject he/she used it on once, but the reason it was forbidden was simple, as in if the subject was to die later on his or her life the user would weaken as well and eventually die from the loss of spiritual power albeit they both now shared the same spiritual medium between them, and to use such a technique needed a chakra capacity beyond the average chakra amount than even a Kage, thankfully Naruto had four chakra sources stored inside of him, namely his own, Kyuubi's, **Rinnegan**'s as well as Itachi's, so that part was indeed covered, he only hoped that it would work, or else… he really didn't want to think to that extent right now.

The three girls plus, Mei who just came back in after scouting the vicinity sensing a large chakra spike from Naruto watched in awe, anticipation and hope for Tayuya who visually now looked nothing less than an angel from heaven, to move, take a breath or even move a finger.

It was pin drop silence, no one moved, no one spoke, and their eyes were focused on the lifeless body on the wooden table. Ten seconds passed, it agonizingly reached twenty. They were losing hope, and he was losing his mind as well, tears which stopped leaking a while back, doubled its flow as well as the sorrow with the lost last ray of hope, Naruto turned back to run, run as far as his feet would carry or else he was on the verge of destroying everything his eyes fell upon and it was not even Kyuubi's hatred taking control.

Sky darkened, Trees started to rustle, fallen leaves spinning and crashing into each other playing a sorrow filled melody of grief. As the wind rushed through the broken window sill, the chill doubled the sorrow they engulfed as the four beauties openly cried for the loss while Naruto turned on his heel walking away, wiping his tears ever so slightly.

"_A deep intake of breath,"_ Naruto stopped in his tracks. He felt it.

"_Another, Breath, her heart started beating" _Naruto, felt it even better now as he spun around like wind, narrowing eyes at the beauty, that lay on the table,

The four girls, noticed his sudden reaction as well, as they narrowed their own eyes on their friend, colleague lying on the table.

"S-she's, breathing! She's ALIVE!" shouted the other red head in glee and happiness as she rushed in to check the vital signs on her now miraculously alive best friend. She nodded to the others as each and every one of them left a breath that they never knew they were holding with a sigh of relief. Tayuya Uzumaki was alive; she was saved yet again by their golden Knight in shining armor.

Naruto was feeling an indescribable happiness as well, he felt like flying, like he achieved something after a really hard try. His thoughts were cut off by four pairs of hands glopping him and taking him down with them on to the dusty floor, All the while squealing like school girls in happiness.

They stayed like that a while, everyone chucking and blushing all the while, it was a total dramatic moment for the most powerful shinobi squad in the world. They were on the brink of losing their best friend and team member but yet again, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, their hero, their prince, their savior, triumphed. He did the undoable, against all the odds he showed them that he would always be there for them, to stare down with the god of death and pull of a miracle. There was no limit to the admiration, the respect, the love; they had for him their knight in shining armor. To them he was a pillar of strength, a reason to fight and a reason to live another day.

After a while, of chanting thank you's, and how happy they are, they got up, dusting their selves off, all the while blushing. Naruto looked at the resting form of Tayuya with care filled eyes, he assured himself that she was really alive seeing her chest rise up and down rhythmically as she breathed in a more steady flow. He looked up with anger, as he touched the mass pool of Tayuya's blood on the table as well as some part of the floor.

"WHO DID THIS TO HER?" he asked Mei, with a sharp clear tone.

"N-Naruto-kun, He wa..,"

"MEI-CHAN, I ASKED, WHO DID THIS TO HER?" he asked again, his patience parting away from him second by second, he wanted to be at the bastard's throat by now, he was not in the mood for long answers.

"**Uchiha Sasuke**" Mei answered, with a sneer in her voice, oh how bad she wanted to kill the son of a bitch, but she knew that letting anger overwhelm her or any one of them right now is the exact thing Sasuke wanted.

It was his entire plan, the demons were a huge thorn messing Sasuke's plans. They were a brick wall at his path. He didn't count them in while drawing battle sketches to his diabolical scheme to capture the world with the renewed "**Eye of the moon**" plan, the fact that he didn't know the identities of the people who was responsible for reducing his army by hundreds and thousands day by day infuriated him to no ends. At one side Naruto Uzumaki, the allied Nations, Kage's were fighting off his resurrected forces as well as the white and black Zetsu army. At another end a lone gang of Shinobi in masks, kept annihilating the mercenary force he imported from the west, sabotaging camps and causing havoc within his ranks. His ninja forces were falling back; they were scared out of their wits by the sheer power and brutality the pack possessed. The "Demons", locals famed them as were steadily becoming a legend amongst the shinobi nations, and their deeds of victory, havoc and total annihilation spread through like a wildfire. They were an unidentified, gang of mass destruction and possibly the second best reason Sasuke was losing the battle.

Sasuke was running out of options, his plan was slowly getting out of his grasp and he was yet to draw out the infamous Demon lord's identity, Naruto Uzumaki was a hand full as it is, he was not foolish to see that, but this new character was giving his shinobi hell and an awful lot of headaches to him.

A Molting, steaming volcano of red hot lava, that was a close enough a phrase to describe Naruto's mindset now, "_that basted, that fucking basted"_. The anger in him was bubbling up visibly as Kyuubi's chakra threatened to pour out of him, little by little. Naruto had let go of his idea of a redeemed Sasuke Uchiha, he finally understood what Itachi told him, what everyone else told him, Sasuke uchiha was a lost cause, he threatened many of his loved one's lives, Sakura, Ino, Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, Karin and now Tayuya, all the loss, the sorrow of losing a family, friends loved ones, this war was all his doing, Naruto needed to end it, he needed to end it now, he turned around to leave in search of the uchiha nemesis in complete resolve to kill him then and there, tearing apart limb by limb,

But he was suddenly stopped by two delicate hands stopping him in his tracks as she touched and melted into his broad chest in a caring manner, clinging on to him sobbing ever so slightly to his chest.

The Kyuubi's red demonic chakra that once covered his fists a little while ago disappeared into him like a swash of cold water extinguishing the hot flames of fire. Naruto's anger also started departing him as well, he never understood why he felt this way because every time she did this to him he felt hopeless, he lost himself to her touch and as long as she held him, in his angered or sorrowful states, his mind cleared, his vision cleared, he became sane again.

Naruto partially suspected it was the Chrystal's doing responsible for his un canny behavior, but the other part of him knew that she had done something to him deep inside a very long time ago(in a good sorta way).

"Chiesa-Chan, let me go" he halfheartedly pleaded. But he knew by now, that it was the wrong move, on the board if he was to go out blinded by anger. But at the same time he needed assurance as if for someone to point that to him, some of his childhood insecurity's blocking his decision making skills that he was yet to lose.

"NO, YOU ARE NOT LEAVING, ALRIGHT, SHE NEED'S YOU, WEE NEED YOU, HERE!" She stated looking into his cerulean blues' clear and loud, her sobbing saddened facade leaving her as well, something she too inherited and shared from being in his arms, his immediate vicinity.

Naruto looked up at Mei with pleading eyes, asking her for support. It was a rather ridicules situation for the most skilled shinobi in the world to be this hopeless against a girl but when he was with them, gone was his brash rush to action head on nature. He was a calm collective character as well as a good leader, and he was a big soft, mushy, sap, when it came to people he loved, cared and trusted above all else, specially the uchiha beauty. So when he was talked and reasoned, he would always listen to her, to most of the people that were precious to him.(The demons having a higher place in that) however if he was to really put his mind to something, even Kami himself was not to stop him for old habits and family inheritance die hard.

Mei motioned her eyes and shook her head as of to voice her protest, her lips curled up to a snicker and the sheen of happiness and somewhat love strung look on her eyes ever so evident in her eyes Unbeknown to the averagely oblivious blond wind god.

Sighing defeat after encountering the other two beauties protests as well, and plus few butterflies in his stomach flying here and there after the girls acting rather strange when they kissed him in the cheeks as to say "thank you?", Naruto decided or rather was forced to stay behind with them a day or two before heading back to the Kage's battle zone.

His clones were doing a pretty neat job so he was not worried _much_ about the war engaged areas as he was constantly communicating with Kyuubi doing battle tactics and arranging different attack patterns all the while. Besides even the Kage's were unable to deduct the real him from the clones thanks to his massive Kyuubi reserves which he was able to unlock both Yang and Yin types with a jutsu from his **Rinnegan** library. And he needed to warn the musical goddess about the casualties of the jutsu he used on her, while she was alive an all, now he had to make sure he kept her within his sight because one, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again and two if she was to get hurt really, really badly (badly as in death) so would it backfire on him affectively weakening him and he wasn't planning on weakening in the near future even until he brought peace to this damned world and ridded it with the trash that is in the shape of Uchiha Sasuke.

After a few hours the five of them plus a healing Uzumaki red head, moved camp, into a well preserved two story building a little distance away, which had a couple of bedrooms upstairs untouched by the harshness of war or the nature itself.

Laying Tayuya on the comfy mattress and surrounding her with a fortress of pillows, (that was Naruto's doing), something he maintained from his childhood days to keep him safe from the menace that is Ramen MONSTER, which he imagined crawling from under his bed threating him and his beloved instant ramen cups, which he hugged tightly to his chest while he slept. However assuring the girl's sound sleep, the five of them went on to work, as in the girls rushing on to a well owned shower, which they yearned since two, three weeks now, and Naruto going on a recon session which he begging-ly got approval for, promising that he was not sneaking away and he would have dinner with them and wait till Tayuya to wake up.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

"So this is where you disappeared to ha?"

A soft angelic voice announced from behind him as he was still focused on the view he was enjoying at this peaceful and tranquil afternoon light. A slight smile adorned his features as she said that. He patted the ground next to him gesturing her to sit down as well, which she obliged happily.

"I was wondering, when you would show up Yugi-Chan" he said earning a cute pout from her delicate pink lips.

"You knew ha!" she said smiling like dazzling sunshine, as she interloped her hand with his. Squeezing it through the space between his arm and elbow and tangling her delicately shaped fingers with his.

"hmm…" he replied, he was used to this kind of gestures by his fellow blond Jinchuriki, but still her touch sparked electricity through his body, every time she did that, and it didn't help much from the move she pulls every time after this. Tilting her head to the side, Yugito laid her head on his broad shoulders, snuggling up to him even more, giving him a breath full of her freshly bathed lavender scent that he liked so much. He blushed a little from the immediate contact but relaxed later as both enjoyed the evening breeze brushing through the mountain plains ahead as well as each other's warmth.

"You're always the first to come looking, Ne... Yugi-Chan" he chuckled a little, and tapped her nose with his pointer finger lightly, gesturing as of wiping a little amount of dust away from it. A gesture he, only shared with her, it was a gesture he did every time they started a conversation like this, it was weird but, yet she found it really cute and, she loved it, not that she would say that in the open or else she would never hear the end of it.

She playfully punched his shoulder and blushed all the while. She loved his antics amongst all the other aspects of him. To her Naruto Uzumaki was like a Shining star that she would never get bored by its majesty even how much you stared into it.

"I was the first out of the shower, that's why I came first." She defended, half true.

"Mm I can see that" he said taking in a deep breath of her scent and smiling cheekily admiring the sweet lavender scent she let out.

"Stop that" She squeaked looking away halfheartedly. She loved every ounce of attention he was solely giving her.

He chuckled childishly and stopped teasing her, which he always loved. Yugito was always the first to come looking for him out of the five, not that others didn't come looking or anything but for some reason she was the first to come looking for him every time he went on a "_recon_" session like this. She found him without any hassle at all. It was something that amused Naruto to no ends, Karin, was the chakra sensor type, and he knew that Chiesa had a way of herself to locate him wherever he was, but Yugito had the nagging luck in finding his relaxing spots in an instant, like her foots took her straight and true to wherever he was without even thinking.

Naruto brushed the confusing thoughts of the connection these girls had with him because thinking about the girls he had around him these days and their behavior patterns focusing him was such a troublesome thing and it even left him brain fried for a little while. No wonder Shikamaru deducted them as "Troublesome" all those years back. The basted really was a genius even at that time.

Talking about different types of girls brought him back to the original thoughts that ran through his mind before Yugito came, Thoughts about one red haired beauty, Tayuya Uzumaki. A frown crept through his features,

Yugito observed a whole set of emotions rushing through his features; she panicked a little seeing his saddened and a bit downtrodden expression, her dark-purple gems focusing him and nothing else.

Naruto sighed; he was not going to escape from her without answering. He trusted her to give him a good advice and she was always the one to ring these emotions out of him, one way or the other.

"It's just that, I don't know, If I am strong enough to protect you all, what would happen if I was late today, what if I was not strong enough, I-'I just don't know Yugi-Chan, I'm putting all five of you at a risk, it doesn't have to be like that, if I only, if I only killed that basted when I had the chance.."

"Shhh…" she placed her delicate hand to cover his mouth effectively stopping his silly rant.

"Listen Naruto-kun, we have talked countless times about this but, I'll tell you one last time"

"We all are Shinobi; we all equally have a fair share to fight in this war. Yes, you are the only one that can end this madness once and for all but, it doesn't have to be only you. We are here for you as well, and it's our right to fight this war alongside you, and you have no authority to leave us behind okay, keep that sealed into this" she stated in the bossy nature all girls possess, tapping his head at the end with her finger

"But…" he started to reason and was cut off again quickly by the blond beauty.

"No, but's, understand that we all know the risk that we are taking, breaking off from the ranks and operating in this squad. Please Naruto-kun, don't underestimate us like that, we chose you to lead us because, each and every one of us trust you above everything else, but we can protect ourselves in our own right, every one of us have enough power to become a Kage, so that's a saying of our skills right? And you know it too. Today was a rare mishap, Tayuya-Chan and Mei-Chan was ambushed while on their way. Please trust us Naruto-kun, it want happen again, I promise for everyone's behalf that we will be extra, extra, extra careful"

"Don't sulk like that, you saved her, and we all know that we can always count on you, remember that _my_ foxy-kun" she added smiling cheekily and kissing him on his cheek.

He nodded like a robot, blushing furiously. Did she say _my?. _He felt more butterflies rushing through him in a rapid pace. All the while Yugito did cartwheels on her mindscape as her tenant cheered on the sideline. She was more than joyed that she could trigger such a response from her dream prince.

The two demon containers', stayed like that enjoying the golden rays of the setting sun, on the western horizon illuminating the near mountain peaks, Naruto wished that Sai was here to paint it because that was a memory he would always love to keep.

"God! You two are so cute!" came a feminine voice, breaking the two out of their trance as they forced a little distance apart hurriedly, which really was a stupid move.

"Hey, Mei-Chan, what's up?" Naruto smiled cheekily while scratching the back of his head in a nevus way. All the while Yugito was busy looking at leaves, grass and anything except the others direction because her blush was really burning her face inside out.

Mei snickered, she loved Naruto Uzumaki, unconditionally and true, but she knew that all five of them did so as well; she also knew that at some point she would always get her fair share of the blond boy-toy albeit she was already a Kage so she knew about the CRA act. She wasn't the one to mind sharing the blond dynamite as long as she got her share of him as well as the others. So she was really cool at the other four acting like that with him for it amused her to no ends how one boy could turn in to such a heart thief like this.

She loved teasing the other four about their love for him, she found it rather sporty and it kept the boredom out of the squad as well, but having said that Mei Terumi only would share him that much. She didn't really know how much the Konoha CRA varies from theirs, but she would make sure that her name was on top of his list and not out of it even if she had to kill for it because Naruto Uzumaki, "_oh my god"_ her eyes changed to a dreamy look but she quickly hid it again with a sinker and spoke.

"You two lovebirds should come back now, she's awake Naruto-kun, she's been wrecking my brains all this time for you"

Naruto nodded like before, a robot nod, as both him and Yugito changed into a different shade of red with the Lovebirds comment.

Naruto headed back to camp eager to talk with Tayuya, as he was practicing in his head for the speech he had to give her but was doing a lousy job at it because the girls were giving him a hard time concentrating for they were attached to him like superglue. Clinging on to his arms as the three walked back to the house they chose to spend the night.

He knocked on the door and called out her name so that she knew it was him that was there. Both Yugito and Mei went to help the others in the kitchen to cook their dinner. It had been a long time since the six of them ate together a good dinner for that matter so the girls were determined to cook something really special for him tonight.

Turning the door knob, he entered the room as he heard her unusually small voice calling him in. closing the door behind him he was at the receiving end of a fearsome hug tackling him down on to the ground yet again, as she cried openly to his chest.

Naruto allowed the crying girl to melt into him as he tied his hands around her caringly. She said "thank you" over and over again between sobs as she held on to him for the sake of her life because it took her more than the brink of death for her to realize how much she loved him and wanted to be with him, she wanted to make sure that she hanged on to him as long as she could or else she would lose him.

After what seemed like hours the two broke apart, Tayuya looking up in to his eyes as she rose from his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a soothing voice. The look of care and concern melted the girl inside out and left her speechless, which was really a big deal, If anyone could remove words from her mouth was really something. She bushed crimson and nodded getting up from his safe embrace.

Naruto got up as well but later on blushed really hard seeing the clothing she had on. They were just a loose long-sleeved white t shirt with the Uzumaki emblem on the back as well as a pair of really short pink shorts. The attire did nothing to hide her curvy angelic looks that she gained recently as her crimson long stress fanned her back flinching on the front slightly like Ino's only without covering her eyes. To Naruto she was just like his Mom now, red hair, matching mouth (all Uzumaki's inherit that) and that was some saying because he always thought his mom was beautiful. He blushed, a different shade when he remembered the talk he had with his mom on the mindscape, specially one line _"Maybe, One day you'll find a cute Uzumaki girl like me ne Naruto-Kun""._

After the awkward moment they shared blushing, every shades of red. The two settled down. Tayuya lying on her bed as Naruto sat on the edge. He explained the mechanics of the jutsu he used on her as the uses and cons it had.

"Okay, now tell me if I'm correct."

"I have all of your abilities, Including that cool eye thingy, without the furball's powers, and all I have to do is have some kind of a piercing that I can attach your metal, what did you name it?, oh yeah right chakra receivers, so that you can send me chakra whenever I wanted and, all I have to do is, train to use them, be around you more often and not get myself killed?" she said while awed by what she just heard from him.

"Yup, it's a bit more complicated than that but, in a way that just sums it up" he said smiling brightly melting her yet again with it.

"holly shit, that's just, awesome," she jumped up and down giddy with excitement, that was like Christmas eve to a child, the presents in the shape of; most of his high class powers, his super cool eye thingy and most of all, she gets to be with him now and for all, best Christmas ever!.

Naruto cleared his ears, with a pinky finger, his super tuned sensors really needed to be immune for her silly rants for he had to put up with it more often now, or else he would turn deaf before she could even say "**Rinnegan**".

Unbeknown to him Minato Namikaze, sweat dropped in heaven seeing his ever loving wife do cart wheels and all sorts of crazy stuff muttering stuff like "Good choices, and her baby boy bagging all the hot-ties".

Tayuya stopped on her rant and focused on him again. "Okay, okay, okay, tell me can I have that piercing thingy anywhere I like right?"

"Y-yes" he had a nagging feeling.

"Can you make something like this?" she pulled a piece of paper and a pencil out of nowhere and drew a three quarter circle a hook like thing at one end and a ball at the other.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off, it was probably an earring. "Yeah I guess so"

"Can you Henge It to a Silver color and make the ball at the end Diamond?" she asked, giddy with excitement, but yet with Puppy dog eyes which he couldn't say "no" to.

"MM I can do better" he said with a cheeky smile, and created a pure silver Chakra rod by using his **Rinnegan** chakra and held it between his palms, mentally bending and turning it to the shape she wanted. And as he was done creating the sketch he pulled out a black sack, which later on reveled hundreds of beautiful gems, and diamonds in every shape and color. He told her that he found it with some other possessions on a foe he fought recently. The guy probably looted them from a Daimyo or some other dignitary's house.

"Pick one" he said chuckling as he saw the awed look she had with her mouth hanging open.

She was at a loss to pick out just one because they all looked freaking awesome. But after a while she picked a little cerulean blue gem, shining and glistering in dim sunlight. It reminded her so much about his eyes.

He fixed the gem at the end as the ball she drew with his chakra and handed her a well-crafted jewelry, even a jeweler would admire the craftsmanship of it, the usage of **Rinnegan** chakra left tribal patterns all over the ring, it was really artistic to say the least and unbeknown if they really wanted to sell it, they might as well find a fortune by it.

Squealing like a school girl she hugged him again, and did a quick jutsu, to numb a certain part of her autonomy. Her Shiny new **Rinnegan** coming to life ever slightly Naruto looked in Confusion, at first but his eyes widened and he was nearly doing a Hinata there seeing where she did the piercing.

The beautiful ring now hanged beautifully on her belly button, highlighted by her slick sexy stomach, Naruto nearly drooled with the sexiness it gave her but he schooled his features after a hard try.

"Do you like it?" She asked smiling angelically happy and liking very much of her achievement.

He nodded for the third time that day, like a robot, while blushed yet again and looked away, anywhere but her sexy abdomen with his gift sparkling ever so slightly with chakra contraction.

"Ne, Naru-Kun, I need something else too" she said in a really seductive tone locking her jade orbs with his cerulean one's, something really lusty brewing inside of them.

"W-What is it Tayu-Chan?" he gulped.

"_take me Naruto-kun take me now, I want to feel you inside of me here and now" _The inner perverted Tayuya squealed inside of her head but the sensibilities kicked in she could not have her time with him, not just yet with those sluts moving around the house, (she even sensed Karin's chakra moving across the hall way next to the door a while back) but eventually, eventually she would.

"I'm tired, but i can't sleep Naruto-Kun can you sing to me?" she asked a little downtrodden by not having her wild desires quenched by him, but yet she gave him the ever so irresistible puppy dog eyes, she was having the next best thing right, his focus, solely on her.

"But..." he started but couldn't finish seeing her pleading eyes and her cute little lips formed on to a please.

"Alright, but just one song okay?" he said accepting defeat.

"Okay" She said brightly and really happy with her achievement as she stood up giving him the space to sit on the bed resting his back on the wooden frame and summon his black acoustic guitar, later she snuggled up top him resting her head on his lap and cuddling up to his warmth.

"Okay Miss Stubborn, what would you like?" he asked smiling foxily while tuning his strings up.

"Heh, you know it ne Naru-Kun" she said giving him her own heart melt-er.

"Yeah, I sure do" he said smiling as he started to strum the intro.

_Lay your head down  
on my shoulders  
and close your eyes  
tell me softly  
that you'll love me  
for the rest of our lives_

_Let me kiss the  
Tears on your face  
you don't have to cry  
Just listen to me  
when I'm singing  
your lullaby_

He sang to her in a sweet melodious voice lulling her inner being while she snuggled more and more into his warmth. Her smile was ever so plastered in her delicate lips. Tayuya was in heaven. He was with her now, he was singing to her as she slept so care free on his lap. life finally was turning to a better direction, she felt alive she felt protected and wanted within him, and she loved every second of life she was now receiving thanks to him

_When I watch you sleeping  
There's no place on earth I'd rather be  
I can feel your heart beating  
And I know that it's calling out to me_

_And I don't say this much  
But I love your touch  
More than words  
Who needs heaven and  
Who needs angels  
When you're in the world_

_When I watch you sleeping  
there's no place on earth I'd rather be  
I can feel your heart beating  
and I know that it's calling out to me_

Memories of the times they had between them flooded her mind, as he sang to her. The first time she saw him, he charged in to her captivity chambers, the first time she set eyes on that blond mop of love and care, he saved her, he saved Karin and herself without letting them die rotting on an Konoha Anbu prison cell, he pushed against the Konoha council like a rock wall never backing down until he freed them and took them into his care, to this day she remembered the first thing he told her _"a trashy place like this doesn't suit a princes like you, better step out miss, imma taking you out"_ she blushed a little crimson from the memory, the fool didn't even warn her, he just barged into her heart just like that.

_When I watch you sleeping  
There's no place on earth I'd rather be  
I can feel your heart beating  
And I know that it's calling out to me_

_And this is your lullaby  
Your lullaby  
Your lullaby  
And this is your lullaby  
Your lullaby  
Your lullaby_

_When I watch you sleeping  
There's no place on earth I'd rather be  
I can feel your heart beating  
And I know that it's calling out to me_

_When I watch you sleeping  
There's no place on earth I'd rather be  
I can feel your heart beating  
And I know that it's calling out to me_

_I will keep you  
Safe forever  
just close your eyes…_

Naruto finished the song harmonically and opened his eyes, there she was, the red mass of energy, the or so hyperactive Uzumaki which reminded him so much about his childhood soundly sleeping in his lap, snoring ever so slightly as her lips curled up to an indescribable smile permanently plastered on her lips, he thought she looked so cute snuggled into him like that with her long cherry locks fanning every direction. His musings suddenly stopped as he figured something out,

"_OH SHIT! How am I supposed to get up now?_ O.o"

**Flashback end**

* * *

**Battle for the Golden Fox:**

**Chapter 08; He's leaving**…. (Start)

* * *

**Previously…,**

The mist cleared reveling, Naruto in the same seated position with everything he was on contact one way or the other, in this case everything including His guitar, the chair he was seated and the amp which was plugged into his guitar which he was holding. More of the reason Tayuya had to lose that much chakra.

"Naruto-Kun, Guitar!…kwaaaiii!" The red haired beauty squealed in delight, seeing him and her most favorite possession of him in the same frame.

"Aww, shit" was all Naruto could say as his fellow music loving and overly cheerful, clans' girl glopped him once again, for the second time of the day taking him and the guitar down, to the floor.

It took some prying and an awful lot of time to get the red headed beauty out of Naruto's hair, needn't to say he had to promise her that he would spend some time with her in the near future and maybe go shopping together, which later on turned into another mess for the blond wind god, albeit some irresistible pouts form the other goddesses which one could never resist. At the end he declared that they all would go out for a shopping trip together, much to the dismay of a certain redhead for losing her precious alone time with the foxy heart thief as she pouted cutely while the others brightened.

The six of them were now strolling down a dirt path in a leisurely phase, the two redheads flanking him in either sides hugging into his tall frame tightly with dreamy looks in their eyes. The night sky was a brilliant picture painted with thousand colors shining and winking ever so slightly at them, the soft breeze nuzzled them tingling their skin with a small chill, and the silence of the night was a soothing calmness that all six of them enjoyed, and never initiated to break. It was nearly midnight so the roads were deserted and vacant. Their destination was nearly reached as Naruto's bright smile which never left his face brightened even more.

"Alright, we're here, let's do this" he said grinning like a mad man as they reached a short plain looking stone pillar standing in a large, yet empty looking field except it was full of flowers in every shape and color, visible even under the moonlight.

The confusion was ever so evident on the girls' faces except Chiesa and Mei who knew exactly why they were here in the first place.

Naruto stepped up to the pillar with his cheeky smile never leaving his face, he was excited as hell, of cause why shouldn't he be excited ha, he waited for this like forever, and he always loved surprising the girls, that's something he loved being the prankster king of Konoha in his childhood, he loved surprising the crap out of people and specially this was a king size surprise, so he licked his lips in anticipation.

"You guys might wana step back a little" he smirked as he bit his thumb and drew some blood, letting few drops fall freely on the pillar. The result was quick and sharp. "Words" in a dark bluish color appeared on the pillar blinding them ever so slightly by the suddenness of the increased light.

Adjusting eyes to the new light source they read the carvings in the pillar, some widening their eyes from each word they read.

**"Welcome to the Namikaze estate"**

As the last word was read the earth shook, like a mini earthquake, as the girls stepped back a little flashing to their guarded positions in a blink of an eye flanking Naruto in both back and the sides, but ironically the front part which usually was handled by Mei and Chiesa was open and weak albeit the two girls never even bothered to move, they just stood there with an expression of amusement and a little sarcastic smile curved up on their lips

"What the…." Tayuya didn't even get to finish her phrase as a huge mansion; one would even call it a castle, rose form the ground, earning a loud shrill of excitement from Karin and a few curses from Tayuya.

"Bloody hell!, Is that, is that your house?" The angelic Redhead Asked not believing her eyes as hers as well as Yugito and Karin's mouths nearly crashed on to the floor with the awestricken expressions on their faces.

"Better believe it!" He chucked so carefree and happy that it was so infectious; everyone had to join in.

After a while of admiring the beauty of the place, he asked them if they wana go check it out now or should they just wait for later, and undoubtedly he was dragged in, by five eager and more than cheerful vixens.

The Namikaze Estate or the clan house was a huge two story building with large glassed open area at the top, one would never realize the mass of the whole structure without having a closer look, built by the Hands of Hashirima Senju Himself and handed over as a gift of appreciation and family bonding to the royal Senju family which is the Namikaze's. It was the only original structure (most younger generation never even knew of its existence) that survived from the Pain attack, thanks to it being a little away from Konoha walls and also the protective barriers it had while it was underground.

Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage never bothered used it, because Kushina's and his ideals of simple life was farfetched if they had to live there, he used a simple apartment even though he was the rightful Prince of the Namikaze Clan, but he made sure that his son would eventually have it because, Naruto would one day be the rightful prince of the clan and he always wanted to give his son what he really deserved. Unbeknown to the whole world Naruto Uzumaki was a walking Royalty, Not that he had now earned the right by his own way but, it was ironic that he should have been treated and respected above all else all those years back.

The main doors were huge to say it simply, it had two lion heads holding two large metal rings on their mouths' for the handles, embedded on the dark and virtually unbreakable wooded planks, admiring the architectural brilliance even the door this grand palace had the six wanderers entered through the doors, Naruto leading the way albeit he was here once secretly With Tsunade and Jiraiya, Chiesa was present at that time as well so the both were not that surprised by the masterpiece itself unlike the awed looks the others had including Mei, who knew of its existence but never saw it with her own eyes.

The first chamber they came up on was a large living area with couches, sofa's in pitch black leather, and every type of furniture that needed to be in a high class place present. The huge unlighted fire place had a classy look to it as well with a tree like pattern running over its sides. The Mokuton and the Hirashin being the signature classes of the Clan, the whole theme of the "house" revolved around them, with bright Chandeliers dangling up on the high ceilings weaponry and shields of every shape and size arranged on the walls. Everything was on the theme of trees or shinny yellow.

The place had a little gloomy and uncomfortable vibe to it, definitely from it being underground for so long, but the girls knew that, with a little lady's touch and a huge deal of Naruto sunshine the place would jump back to life in no time.

"Do you guy's wana see the basement, with the dojo's and the library and stuff or the kitchen and the diner or the bed rooms?" he questioned, scratching the back of his head while smiling goofily, he had no idea how to start the tour of this monster of a house.

"Ahm Naruto-Kun, can I talk to you a little, PRIVATELY?"

As suddenly as Chiesa said that, the other four girls narrowed their eyes at her with cute frowns adoring their features, the words, private and Naruto with another girl really didn't sit well with most of the girls roaming on the shinobi lands, even how much they knew about the girl in question.

"Yeah, sure why not" he said curtly, a little oblivious to the stares he received, and lead her to a corner from prying "ears".

"What is it, Chiesa-Chan?" he asked looking into her dark onyx orbs.

"Can I burrow some of your, Jutsu seals?" she asked

"Y-Yeah sure why not, Here" he pulled out some of his modified jutsu seals from his pockets and handed her, confused as to why she was being this private to ask for damn Jutsu seals with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahm- and I need to ask you" she stuttered, like Hinata, which Naruto found really cute, the stoic and calm uchiha princes stuttering was really a sight to see.

"I-I want to ask you, your keeping that promise of letting me keep that room to myself right?" she asked blushing like a tomato with the bold question.

The last time they visited this place Naruto allowed Chiesa to pick a room because she was to be living with him after all, and so she chose the first room next to the master bedroom, with a red face stating that she didn't want to live so far away in a creepy looking house even if it was with a pervert like him. (Please note that she only was only 10% true there)

"hahaha, so that's what it's all about?, tell me Chiesa-Chan, have I ever broken my promises?" he asked smiling brightly as he held both of her shoulders caringly and mesmerized her with his cerulean orbs melting into her pitch black voids.

"N-no" she managed to say, she was on the verge of practically experiencing how electrical it was to share a kiss with him again, as she slowly reached his lips inch by inch, looking into his eyes were like looking into the eyes of a medusa, she would always freeze, he would always pull closer, she would always find it irresistible, and he would always find the sole reason for him to secretly rate her as the bearer of the most angelic face and the most stunning lips to ever grace upon a girl. And to the both teens dismay Tayuya would always, always be there to crash the party.

"What the Fuck!", **"Bansho ten-in".**

* * *

**With Kin and Temari….**

"Aww What the fuck?" It was cat fight paradise, verbal harassments intensive curses and a chuck load of virtually annoying sarcastic remarks. One could never even point out a minute of that day the two beauties weren't at each other's throats, or any conversation that didn't have his name attached to it one way or the other.

Well, to be exact, it was always Temari, being the more sarcastic and impish one, and Kin being her hopeless target, She couldn't resist the urge to tease the ebony haired Kunoichi, because it was so much fun, fun that Temari could swore she never had to this extent. It was just been a day into living with Naruto and his seemingly gullible roommate, but Temari deducted that living with them was far, far more entertaining than anywhere else, and that flattery feeling she felt in her stomach pit when she saw her fellow Blondie in those adorable boxers today morning were signs, signs that she would eventually find out to be something she waited for all this long.

The tease war started, early that day but the really dramatic moments were when they went on the shopping trip, Things started to go haywire when Temari stepped out wearing a black and orange striped, two piece bikini from the changing room and declared to Kin that she would ask Naruto if he liked them, which blew Kin over the top and she went on to rip the damn two-piece provocative clothing to shreds like a mad wildcat, although she had to pay the shop keeper for it, she was really satisfied by her deed, she had no doubt that the idiot of an Uzumaki would say he liked it solely because it was damn orange and black, and the sandy bitch would always rub it on her face. Damn that sexy jerk, bringing a girl home, and "her" of all people. Little did Kin know Temari had bought six pairs of those including two of the above colors in different patterns?

The next scene started when Kin bought a present for Naruto a white gold necklace with a red tube like crystal amulet dangling on it, she wanted to replace the one he said he "LOST" while he was away. And our dearest Sunagakure, beauty queen had to always top the Konoha beauty, in any way she had to, so she went out of her ways to buy two beautifully carved daggers, with two big green and blue gems on their handles which had silver tribal patterns running all over them. Needn't to say how expensive the rare artifacts were and how they topped the necklace by a long shot.

Even though Kin was annoyed hugely by the gesture, she held her nerves intact because, she herself believed that the expressivity of a present is irrelevant, what's important is the care and love you add to it, that would make the receiver happy. But, her philosophic inner self shattered into thousand teeny weeny pieces, as the anger that entangled her was so annoying and unretired for a whole day, and the sole reason that erupted her anger was that sandy dream-boy stealing slut, who just had to open her big phony mouth and say that those two crappy, rusted daggers, would always remind Naru-Kun about how much they were meant to be together because the two gems were the color of their eyes, one cerulean and the other jade.

And hell literally broke lose as it turned into a battle of who would buy the best gift of them all, as the two beauties caused havoc on the shopping district invading the shops like crazy teen girls which they really are, and spent almost everything they had on them for things ranging from shoes clothing, more accessories and any shit stuff you could imagine, once Temari even tried to buy him a pair of cute boxers, she was blushing crimson, as she asked Kin, if she thought he would look cute on them and eventually an even deeply bushing Kin would rip it apart, and pay for it afterword's.

The shopping trip, Was not so bad, even though the two wouldn't say it aloud like EVER, both the girls smiled, laughed and ripped their cloths apart, but it was satisfying to say the least, because, it was since a long time they both acted like their usual impish ways, and Kin had to admit even a little that Tamari's entrance bought a sense of panic to her inner self, like she should up her snail-sped game on winning his heart. Which she now found out how far behind she was, even if she was living with the eye candy of Konoha all this long.

"Aww what the fuck" she whined, the sand bitch had beaten her yet again, she, so much wanted her Hot water shower now, but here she was, banging on the bathroom door, for that green eyed witch to, step out," how long does it takes for that girl to bath ha?, it was like an hour ago that she went inside, what the hell, that bitch, she's singing out loud to annoy me. Err, I' really want to kill that bitch, and that sexy basted afterword's, okay not him, but her"

Kin's annoyance was stopped mid spree as, the Suna beauty stepped out on her tippy toes, with a glint of happiness and a lusty smile plastered on her lips.

"What the hell, do you think you're wearing ha? Are you trying to seduce him or something you slut" the dark eyed beauty ranted in dismay until she realized something else.

"Holly shit is that his T shirt"

Yup, Temari, was wearing, a really, really short skin tight white shorts that showed her sexy curves really well and her sexy legs, a black long sleeved t shirt, with the Uzu swirl on its left sleeve, It hung loosely on her shoulders reveling her sun kissed golden skin.

"Yup" She squeaked impishly, with her eyes in a dreamy state.

"get off of it you filthy slut, don't you have cloths," Kin's tried to pry the shirt off of Temari, as she tried to get a hold of the girl, but Temari quickly ran behind the couch and snickered at the Konoha Kunoichi.

"You know, his smell is so captivating, even wearing his shirt feels like him hugging me and kissing my neck. She said blushing a little at her own implications, as she gestured with her hands as of hugging an imaginary Naruto, with a lusty, Sadistic look on her eyes.

That did it, Kin erupted like a volcano, as her ears steamed, and she lashed on to the blond haired vixen, like a big cat on its pray, cursing and badmouthing all the while.

"Stop that you filthy slut"

"Not the hair, you psycho bitch"

"Take it off; take it off, you bitch"

"Get off of me you lesbian creepo, why are you always trying to rip my clothes off"

"Am' not, and they are not your clothes', you slut"

"Get off of me, Biiiiiiiiiiitch!"

And the mad rant went on and on, awaking all the neighbors, some even throwing buckets full of water outside thinking that it was cat. Oh how close they were to the truth.

* * *

**Back again with the Namikaze clan house…**

"Why the fuck are you two always trying to, to "make out" ha?" Tayuya ranted as she pulled a blushing Chiesa to her with the magnetic attraction power granted by the **Rinnegan**, she went on ranting, waving her hands in air in horror, how that sneaky bitch dare try to steal his "first kiss" like that, when it was meant to be hers. Oh the agony he would be in when she finds out the truth, it was only Tayuya out of the five who didn't know the whole Chiesa kiss incident, or else the queen of curses would never let them hear the end of it.

The angelic redheaded beauty ranted on and on about cheating girls and un-trustable sexy blonds, all the while others, including two crimson faced teens, sat on the couch hands on chin, waiting for the seemingly unending rant to stop, at least make her run out of curses and abusive words.

But Tayuya running out of them were like Naruto running out of chakra, or Naruto losing his ramen appetite, she always had one word to come after the other, and no one bothered to stop her because they knew that, in these situations the best way to save themselves was to stay out of her firing line.

While Tayuya went on her bombast, having conversation with seemingly no one, pointing fingers at the air _"and I said, but NOOO Naru-kun had to, and she had to but her skinny ass in as well,"_ And glare daggers at the lost looking blond Uzumaki. Chiesa managed to pull herself out from her flushed state, and she focused on the task she had on her mind before she was un-warningly mesmerized by two sapphire orbs, of a certain blond god-like.

Everyone other than the ranting Uzumaki vixen, focused on the Uchiha princess as she sat up and **Shadow walked**, to all corners of the high ceiling the living room, or rather the hall had. She stood vertically defying gravity using her chakra and placed a jutsu seal at each end confusing the observers to no end, after placing six or so stickers she moved to the grand chandelier at the center of the ceiling and placed a **connation seal** at its hold.

Satisfied with her work she activated the legendary clan dojutsu, the **eternal Mangekyo**, as it spun wildly on her eyes, while she concentrated on her jutsu, doing a certain amount of hand seals. Finishing a ritual of sorts, she jumped down, diving down in a graceful spin on the air and landing on the wooden coffee table at the center with nothing less than a feathers weight converging to it.

With everyone raising eyebrows and looking awkwardly at her, she smirked a little as to gesture the words _"let me explain"_, and held her hands on the boar seal, channeling chakra through her palms as her Sharingan Spun yet again spontaneously with the jutsu at use.

After a few seconds, she did a half ram seal and mumbled **"Kai!"** As suddenly as those words hovered through the air, a thin yet visibly sharp line of charka roamed through the ceiling connecting all the seven seals she placed on it, including the connection seal. As kanji markings shined blue above their heads burning themselves to the ceiling itself. As the last mark burned down, the occupants of the vicinity met with a booming sound and a flash of white blinding light which partially blinded them, and mostly took Tayuya out of her rants.

Adjusting eyes from the flash bang the six war hero's met with a disturbing scene, The ceiling and ironically, the roof of the house was no more, what's visible was the Star filled night sky shining over their heads with countless amounts of stars in every color a man can imagine, and the partial moon.

Everyone looked slightly horrified by the seen unfolded, even though; it looked really beautiful to see the sky from the living room. But what was peculiar was that the Chandeliers above them which hovered in midair unsupported defining gravity itself, essentially enlightening the six with the required information that they solely lacked and wanted.

This was a serious SS class and seemingly permanent Genjutsu, Which only a Kage level shinobi could detect and dispel, which they all are, and undoubtedly one of the most genius of ideas their resident Genjutsu specialist come up with. The admiring and awed looks they had, plastered on their faced suggested nothing else (Hogwarts style :P).

"Woahh…That's just" Naruto started with an awed look in his eyes

"Brilliant" Mei added

"It's beautiful" Yugito added, smiling with admiration

"Good job, Chiesa-Chan" Karin said her eyes mesmerized by the star filled sky.

"Mm" Tayuya just said, she was yet to make up with Chiesa, but she had to admit to herself as well, that was just brilliant.

After a while of staring at the night sky, with the coolness that the house was famous for, amongst other things that Hashirima-Senju had a hand in. Naruto decided that it was already late and he'd better get the girls to choose their rooms, so he can go to bed himself as well, so he tried to fill the empty air with something.

"Okay, girls, that's enough star counting for one night, hehe, it's time for bed, and you can have whatever room you want, as long as it's not the dungeons" he said smiling cheekily at them his trade mark one, with a thumbs up.

"I' get to stay in Naruto-kun's room" Squealed the red haired Uzumaki in delight with a dreamy heart shaped look in her eyes as she pumped her fists in the air as well.

Naruto blushed crimson red with the images Kyuubi just sent him just like Temari's situation, but he screamed at the damn furball in his head, for being such a perv.

The others just sweat dropped by the one track minded girl's antics all the while they threw daggers at her mentally, there was no way in hell they would let her carry on with such a horrible deed, even if Naruto agreed, not unless she was married to him, which all of them would fight for, to be his first wife.

"No Tayuya, You are NOT, sleeping in Naru-Kun's room" it was Yugito who busted the Uzumaki beauty's bubble; while the others joined in with slight "mm's and nods.

"Aww, what the hell, alright, I want the room next to his" she stated, more firmly now with a fierce look in her hazel orbs.

"Ahm, well, actually Tayu-Chan, it's mine, I, reserved it way before today" Chiesa corrected the read head quickly, not really happy to give her already decorated room, which she did the last time they came here.

"No-you didn't"

"Yup, I did! Ask Naruto-Kun, I already have my stuff there as well" she said smiling slightly as she looked at Naruto to confirm.

The others narrowed their eyes at the blond as well, _"when did that happen?"_

Sweat formed in the back of his head with the intense looks the girls gave him, he scratched the back of his head and nodded authenticating the Uchiha beauty's claim, while smiling nervously.

"But when did that happen?" it was Karin who voiced the question.

"Long time ago, I was here when hokage-Sama showed him the place, and he told me to pick one, even helped "me" decorate it as well, even though we had to send it underground again that day." the Uchiha beauty replied smiling calmly.

"OKAY, BUT THE ONE NEXT TO IT IS MINE!, I'LL KICK ANYONE'S ASS IF YOU TRY TO HAVE IT AS WELL, IF YOU WANNA TRY, BRING IT ON" Ranted the **Rinnegan** wielding beauty, annoyed out of her wits. As she bounced on the balls of her feet, doing a one two punch as well.

No one tried to protest her, they knew that if Tayuya wanted to fight for something shed go all out, something which is really scary, because of her truly remarkable capabilities with the newly attained powers gifted, by the nine tails Jinchuriki. Not that they were scared to fight her, all of them seconded to none, but quite the contrary, the fight would always destroy the whole house including a good part of Konoha as well so, brawling with her for a silly thing like a room was not something they fancied much.

"Ahhhh, can we go see the rooms Naru-kun? I'm sleepy" Yugito yawned as she tugged a nerves looking Naruto towards the staircase, which the others followed suit, equally as sleepy.

"So, you decided to have a little fun here ha?"

They were halfway on the stairs when a sly voice stopped them on their tracks. Turning around Naruto's eyes fell upon the tall frame of non-other than his perverted hermit sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin, leaning on the doorframe, with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"hey pervy-sage," Naruto waved his hand from his position, slightly oblivious to the older sage's suggestive remark, although the girls pounced upon it right after those words filled the air, as to why thousands and thousands of kunai's were now slinging at the toad sage's way mentally.

Avoiding the vicious glares the angelic beauties sent his way Jiraiya, stepped through the doors and approached the big leather couch situated in the center of the room, but he froze in his tracks midway as his mouth gaped open and nearly crashed to the floor in utter horror at seeing the newly added décor. They just moved in to this place and destroyed the roof already?

"Holly shit, why the hell did you destroy the roof for?" he ranted. For being the most powerful of the three sannin's Jiraiya could sometimes be as childish as Naruto and as much as stupid as well, if he bothered just the slightest to send a chakra pulse, he would have avoided the next sarcastic remark all together.

"You're not that powerful as people say so ha Jiraiya-sensei?" mouthed Tayuya, who just shunshined in a blink of an eye right next to the towering structure in the shape of the toad sage and looked up, locking her now visible **Rinnegan** eyes spinning amid the hazel color.

"It's just a Genjutsu; don't worry about it, but what you need to worry is **this**" as soon as she finished that last word she punched him right in the gut, sending Jiraiya who was not on his guard at all and was waiting for a more friendlier conversation, hurtling backwards.

"THAT'S FOR PEAKING ON YUGI-CHAN WHEN SHE WAS ON THE SHOWER YOU PERVERT!" she screamed while fire burned in her eyes like rock lee's holding her fist in front of her face with raging passion.

"H-he did what?" uttered the purple eyed Jinchuriki in complete shock and horror as she covered her now fully dressed upper part with her hands dramatically.

It took a while for Jiraiya to get up from that inhuman punch he received, in the meantime which Naruto told the girls to go check the rooms out assigning Chiesa as the tour guide while he and Jiraiya had their talk,

"Heh, you deserved that, don't you sensei" Naruto chuckled from his seated position on a medium sized rock, positioned neatly in the front lawn of his now owned clan estate.

Jiraiya who was seated next to him, was currently rubbing the sore area, albeit the punch from his newer disciple. He had to admit, the girl was a monster when it came to punches and with the proper training with Tsunade, "she" could even rival Sakura with the sheer power she pulls on those brutal punches.

"har, har, har, very funny, doesn't have to rub it on my face aye gaki" Jiraiya spoke in an annoyed tone still wincing from the sullen pain.

"So what's the deal, what did you want me for?"

"Straight to business aye, why, you don't like spending time with me anymore?" Jiraiya said acting hurt.

"Damn straight, unlike you, I want to live, if I get rubbed on with your perverted charms, I'll end up in a dead pool of blood before you can even say Rokudaime" Remarked the blond sarcastically as he handed a tube of ointment out of the pant pockets to his fatherly figure.

"I carry that around in case I bump into Sakura Chan, with her going through _that_ period of the month" he added, as both of them later broke in a fit of laughter, with the both rolling on the ground in comical fashion.

"Gosh, I needed that" Jiraiya stopped laughing with a high intake of breath.

"Alright, here's the deal, Tsunade's going to announce your succession and your inheritance soon, she asked me to give you the formality training, and teach you the political tricks and tariffs as well so she authorized me and you a training trip for three weeks."

Naruto's eyes shot up so soon that Jiraiya knew then and there he had the boy right on his track. Little did Naruto know that Tsunade was forced to do so because having Naruto around the village was the cause of increased paperwork, cat fights, girls writing letters in blood claiming her love for him which usually ends up in her office, and a whole generation of fan clubs fighting against each other for dominance, Not to mention of those idiotic fathers clubs, she was annoyed out of her wits.

she was to announce his probation period of a year, later than that, but desperate situations needed desperate measures, so she made up her mind that he was ready enough, and decided that she would announce the succession with his inheritance in the same day the tournament would kick off, in doing so she would get the boy and the pervert out of her hair for a couple of weeks and a seemingly lesser amount of paperwork. And maybe she could pester the boy, and get her revenge on him with an awful lot of slave driving in the one year training period under her to come.

"And you know, if you're up to it, we could finish the Ultimate version of the Hirashin as well" Jiraiya added the creamed toppings. This was a sure trigger that would always work. Even as powerful as he is, Naruto always was eager to learn more, a trait he gained from his father, they sucked jutsu's like a sponge, ever eager to hold more.

"When do we start?" Naruto asked giddy with excitement.

"Right now, we need to leave soon, if you want to come back in time for the ceremony, do you have a problem with it?"

"And just to let you know, we're training in the wave country ,god only knows who we'd meet" Jiraiya added hastily, he surely knew the boy so much, he knew how to get him in working order one way or the other.

"No problem, when do we leave" came the enthusiastic reply from the childish looking blond wind god, jumping from toe to toe, like a boxer.

"After about an hour, I need to do some errands and give some instructions, get ready and meet me at the gate with your stuff" Jiraiya said with a slight triumph in his voice from the achievement he just had, as he stood up and disappeared into the wind without further ado.

After an hour, near the Konoha gate,

**"Summoning jutsu"** a small crimson mist appeared on the immediate contact and through it stepped a little two tailed fox with red demonic eyes, it was just a feet tall, with fluffy black fur and a wide golden streak running down its back from the top of his head to the lower back, the tips of its tails were golden as well, it was visible that the little summon was just a cub, and its cuteness was really heartwarming.

"BOSS! WHAT'S UP" chimed the little thing happily at its master and self-proclaimed big brother.

But he didn't get to hear Naruto's answer as he was viciously pulled up by a pair of delicate hands and snuggled up to her chest, while cooing and squealing in delight.

"Naoki-kunnnnnnn!, Kwaaaiii" Squealed Tayuya impishly as she hugged the cute little fox to her chest, to the protests of the poor thing.

After few seconds Tayuya placed the little cub on the ground, with a caring smile as she hooked her hands again, around Naruto's, which she had to let go a while ago, when he did the summoning jutsu.

Naruto pulled out a scroll about as tall as the little fox and bent down on his knee to address the little thing, "Naoki-Kun, I need a little favor, I need you to deliver the letters I sealed on this scroll, there are about eight of them, and I listed them according to priorities and the locations, can you do that for me"

"Sure thing niisan," responded the little summon, with a mock salute using his left paw, and sent a surge of his chakra through his little fluffy ear tips, which engulfed the big scroll and made it disappear into thin air, securely sealed inside his domain.

"Thanks, buddy, I owe you," Naruto thanked his trusted summon with a smile, "and come by tomorrow morning, Ramen for breaky!" he added with a cheeky smile, bribery would always make sure a job well done.

"Will do, niisan, see you later, you too Tayuya-Chan" Naoki said cheerfully as he vanished from sight with those last parting words.

The area, silenced again, with a nocturnal bird hooting once a while ever so slightly. Naruto and Tayuya was currently seated on the high wall of Konoha easily reaching 60 feet, Tayuya leaned her head on his shoulders as they both enjoyed the beautiful night sky at hand. Although the situation Naruto had a little fear in the back of his head as well, for that if the girl was to sleep on his shoulder right now, he'd end up carrying her to wave himself. He suffered that kind of a formality every once a while with her so he knew the worst case scenario at hand.

"Oi-gaki, time to leave" came the voice of Jiraiya, from down below, to the delight of Naruto. Tayuya frowned a little when Naruto shifted his body a little, gesturing her that they should go down. She hated when these people just pop out of nowhere ruining her romantic moments with Naruto-kun.

Standing up, Naruto smiled slyly at her and back stepped, little by little to the edge. Tayuya had a knowing look plastered on her face an excited one to say the least. With a wink and a last gaze Naruto back flipped acrobatically moving in midair as he rapidly descended to the solid earth in a diving fashion, hands holed straight. Adrenalin rushed inside him in sequence with the daring move, he loved that feeling, the feeling of rush, he never knew how much he missed the action, in his life for the past couple of years. As soon as Naruto was at touching distance to the surface, he evaporated in a crimson mist, like a water drop shattering into million particles in the immediate contact.

Up above, Tayuya's voice could be herd in the form off a shrill of excitement. The sleepiness that engulfed her a while ago vanished into a numb nothingness, As two powerful yet invisible hands wrapped around her and flew her across the starry plains in a fantasy ride one could only dream of ever experiencing.

The two **Rinnegan** wielders descended on to the ground, with the female party chuckling and laughing all the way. As they both touched down, Naruto placed the angelic beauty carefully on her civilian shoe worn feat all the while he materialized to visibility out of thin air.

"Pretty neat ha?" he asked the older Sage with a triumph to his voice.

"Not too shabby, I thought I said YOU and your luggage specifically?" Jiraiya asked, not that thrilled to move around with his other student on the saddle; the girl would always ruin his precious research.

"Yeah so?"

"What is she doing here?" he asked looking at Tayuya with electricity connecting his eyes and Tayuya in comical fashion.

"Well she's my Luggage, I guess" Naruto chuckled responding the older sage who was currently busy doing a Mexican stare down.

"We're here Naruto Kun, announced another feminine voice, to the horror of the older toad sage. His fool proof plan of laying Naruto the bomb about the TOURENAMENT when they were busy training looked farfetched now, oh how he missed the old days, when it was him and his idiotic student walking in to the blazing sun.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" Jiraiya cried in dismay. As the five beauties (Demons) looked at him eyebrows raised like he just popped a vein or something.

"Let's go" Naruto announced cheerfully avoiding Drama queen of a sensei as he marched on, just like the first time he went out on a training trip with a cheery face, as the five beauties followed suit hot on his heels, _"This will be good"_ He Mumbled to himself as he felt two pairs of hands wrapping around his. As they walked on a leisurely pace now, all sleep lost.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

Ino Yamanaka, the heiress to the Yamanaka clan, and undoubtedly the sexiest Konoha Kunoichi in her generation, was vibrant with the happy smile plastered on her cute lips as she stepped out from the shower, wrapped only by a white towel, as she skipped on her tippy toes while humming her now most favorite melody, of her now, the most favorite person in the whole wide world.

God, didn't he swipe her off of her feet today, he was so perfect, and he made her so happy, that she just couldn't think of anything or anyone since then, not that she was happy for him ditching them like that un-notified, but she figured he must have had a special reason or something or else, he would never ever do that to anyone, and specially with forehead girl there as well.

She kept humming the lyrics as she danced around her room, stopping at the plushy fox toy he won for her, and she tapped a little on its nose using her delicate pointer finger.

_"Your love's like the shiny ray of sun Naruto-kun, I' would never get, enough of you"_ She thought, while her eyes looked like a dreamy heart shape, while squealed like a school girl in delight.

Her thoughts of him were like an addictive sweet, when you just have one taste of it, you would never have it easy to stop wanting more, she ran deep and far, back and forth, into their childhood days, his goofy antics, his orange fetish, his carefree yet fearsome resolves, into the war days, the days he stood beside her when Asuma passed away, the man he became, handsome, charming, cheeky, safe as a house.

Uzumaki Naruto was much more than a Boyfriend material, he was an Adonis for crying out loud, and the thoughts of having him as her boyfriend, having the sole authority to wrap her hands around his and walk proudly by his side, and brag to the whole world that she was the Girlfriend of Uzumaki Naruto, wow, she even felt butterflies rushing through her stomach with the chilly, electrical sensation it brought just from the thought of it

Her musings were stopped by a little pop sound, and a chuck of ref smoke that materialized in the corner of her room. Ino Narrowed her eyes at the unauthorized smoke that appeared so suddenly in her chamber, through it stepped out a black and gold furred little fox, that took her a bit out of guard , but she calmed her nerves as she knew that this little creature would definitely be some one's summon.

"Who the hell are you?" she inquired, still on her guard.

"Aww what the hell" the little thing mumbled as it stumbled upon her dust bin and fell.

"Oh, sorry about that, you're Ino-Chan right?" the fox cub inquired, answering her with a question.

"YEAH, but you didn't answer me? She stated, still narrowing her eyes on the little harmless looking thing.

"Great, I Knew I'd find the right place, I'm Naoki, a summon, and the super awesome right hand man of big boss Naruto-niisan"

Naruto-kun's? kwaaaiii !

As soon as it said the introduction, Ino jumped into action glopping the cute little furball, and hugging it closely cooing it like a baby all the while, she just love plushy toys, and this little thing was a major in cuteness, especially since it's his summon.

The little fox Cloaked for air, if he was a human, he'd probably feint from the chance he got, to be that close to some certain parts of the autonomy of the most lusted over girl in Konoha, but since it was a fox, and a little one at that he just took it as a friendly gesture, even though the girl was squeezing him to death.

"C-Cant, breath, Ino-Chan" Naoki managed to blurt our few words.

"Oh, sorry, she dropped the little thing lightly on her bed scratching the back of her head like Naruto, some of her recent thoughts taking toll,

"Ahm, Naoki-Kun, I was just about to have my herbal tea, before bed, would you like to have something as well" Ino offered, making her way to the door, and the little fox hot on her heels.

"Yeah, why not, I'll have a big bawl of Ramen Please" he said eagerly, his eyes shining in glee with the thought of having the godly food.

"Hehehe, You do, take after him don't you," Ino laughed angelically, musing with the ironic connections this little one had with his super sexy summon lord. "Sorry Naoki-kun, Ramen's not on the house, would you like a ball of milk instead? She asked with the smile still plastered on her face as they stepped down the stairs, Naoki jumping from stair to stair with his little feet.

"Aww, alright, I guess" he said a little downtrodden, the thoughts of having ramen bursting like bubbles. Anyways milk was the next best thing right, as his mummy said "Never look in the mouth of a gifted horse" Or was it a Donkey? Whatever, he loved milk too so it was as good as anything he'd ask from her instead of the godly gift.

Ino sat on her panty tiles as she sipped her tea, the white towel still securely wrapped around her. She smiled down at Naoki, who was currently drowning happily his little snout on the humongous milk bowl Ino gave him,

"Ne, Naoki-kun, so what brings you here in this late hour" Ino asked the question that was on her mind all the time.

The little kit looked up from his "cheerful feeding session" with milk coated all over his snout which Ino thought was really cute "Oh I forgot, here"

He blasted a little beam of Chakra at the vacant area next to her, materializing a golden colored scroll seemingly out of nowhere to an awed looking ino's amusement.

"He told-me to give this to you" he said as he went back to his hard work that is, finishing the bawl of milk. Ino-Picked up the little scroll with eager eyes, as she hurried on to open it.

_Dear Ino-Chan,_

_I'm really sorry for leaving, you both like that today, but it was not much of my choice as I was summoned for a special meeting of sorts. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you this myself coz I'm on my way right now as you read this, on a special mission with Jiraiya-Sensei, I'll be back in three weeks and I promise I will make it Up to you when I get back. Anything you want._

_ -Naruto Uzumaki-_

_Ps; I don't really remember if I told you this, if I didn't, you looked really cute on that dress today, I loved it; I just had to tell you that. See ya!_

Ino blushed crimson with the last words, as her thoughts ran far and wide with the sudden turn of events, "you did say anything right- Naruto-kun" She mumbled to herself with a wicked smile plastered on her face with the thoughts that rushed her mind, while she licked her lips with anticipation.

* * *

**~WITH SAKURA~**

She tossed, and turned on her bead, his memory was fresh burning her heart inside out. She was resolved that she would never ever leave the shield of blankets that currently covered her, she would most probably fail to do so pathetically, when the morning sun rose, because being late for her shift was the last thing she wanted, Turning on the bad side of Tsunade these days was like signing her death wish. Not that anything, even death could hurt her more than the current heart ache. But being slave driven by the blond hokage was a scary though, even if it was a mere thought.

"Naruto" she sighed, for what looked like the hundredth time for that night. Why does it always had to be this hard, it was hard enough to really figure out that she loved the blond idiot this madly, She wanted to tell him, how much she was desperate to be with him, how much she yearned for his touch, to see that heartwarming smile again, that variety he presented solely to her. But he had to; he had to be that charming, in front of all those girls, damn, that idiot!

And that Ino-pig, didn't she have the hot's for Sai or something, that sneaky bitch! she had to butt in her slinky ass, as well. And he with all his charming majesty had to make her cry, in front of that pig, in front of the whole world for god's sake, with that stupid song of his. Wasn't he done giving her hell, it was hell already as it was when he stole her heart like the thief he is. Sakura pondered again as her tears fled absent mindedly, dampening her already tear soaked yellow night gown.

Her bemoaning ponders suddenly got interrupted, by a small pop and a gush of smoke which appeared next to the bed, and as the smoke cleared out, there it was, Naruto's trusty messenger, his little stooge.

Hey Sakura-Chan beamed the fluffy furball as he jumped up on her bed.

Hello Naoki –Kun, she said faking a little smile at the black and gold fox-cub, who jumped up and down with excitement.

"I have a message for you from Naruto-kun" the Demonic fox remarked, Flashing his sharp canniness happily.

"Ok, let's hear it then, what does that idiot have to say now?" she said, acting unexcited, but in the inside her heart pounding on her chest, giddy with excitement.

"Can't say it" The little troublemaker replied, unhappy about her un-enthusiastic reply, who the hell does she think she is, to insult his boss like that, the nerve of this chick.

"Wha?" Exploded the pink haired Kunoichi, she was not in the mood to play around with him.

"Say it or else, I'll rip your tails apart" threatened the Haruno heiress, as she scared the living daylight out of the poor thing when she held it, by its tails.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT, just put me down you crazy monster, "the little one growled in utter horror, man this is such a hassle. And here he thought the old hokage was scary.

Sakura dropped the two tailed little plushy thing on to the ground without any pity what so ever. Under her book he deserved more, calling her monster and reminding her more and more about that damn sexy Uzumaki with the golden streak of fur on its back.

"Meanie!" growled Naoki as he plotted the assassination of the pink stressed goddess "wait till, I get that fox fire thingy down, imma burn you to a crisp" all without making eye contact at the more real demon on the room for him.

The fox cub channeled its chakra and pointed its two gold-fur tipped ears at Sakura's lap, conjuring Naruto's message scroll out of thin air.

"There u go, I'm outa here," he announced, and its snout curled up into a cheeky look "forehead-girl!" Added the fox sarcastically as it jolted away in a crimson smoke before he got caught in the range of a furious Sakura fist. Little did she know that Naoki found that little information about her infamous nickname just a little while earlier from the designer of it herself.

"Why you little," Sakura screeched, as fire initiated on her jade crystals and anime style lightning appeared behind her head representing her angered state.

After calming down a little, as she finished plotting the ways of the little fox's death, she pulled out "his" scroll, and opened it with eager eyes.

Suddenly, a portal like thing appeared next to her head and through it appeared Naoki,

"You know, I still think Ino-Chan is much cuter than you, you know, um just saying, you're kind of …FLAT, if you know what I mean!" he said showing his tongue out and disappearing, as suddenly as he appeared. But not without the consequence of an alarm clock slamming on his head hard as he stumbled back to the demonic plains.

"What did you say you bloody pervy kitsune, I'll kill you!"

Sakura raged in rampaging anger, and was doing a really hard job not to bash her hands around in dismay, after what seemed like good twenty or thirty minutes her anger resided considerably, and she focused again on the letter at her hand,

_Dear Sakura-Chan,_

_I'm really sorry for leaving you two like that today, but it was not much of a choice, forgive me okay. I have to leave for a special mission with pervy sage now, so' I want be able to come and say it  
personally until I return, I'll be back after three weeks, and I promise I will make it up to you when I get back. I'm sorry again, but to make it up to you I added something special, hope you like it._

_ You're s truly  
Blond-Baka_

_ Ps; spare Naoki the wrath okay, I'll be there to suffer the consequences myself, ;)_

Sakura mumbled "Silly-Idiot" and turned to the other piece of paper attached to the letter and started reading, slowly but steadily a beam of happiness engulfed her, now visibly showing through the radiant and angelic smile that plastered on her face, as well as the blush that deepened with every word she kept on reading.

* * *

**Story explanation**

Well, some of you guys been, pm'ing me and reviewing about my intentions in adding two, OC's to the fic When there are so many suitable girls in the plot already, I replied to most of the p.m.'s, but well I'll explain it to all I didn't get to reply and those who wanted to know.

Today imma explain why I added the Uchiha beauty, **Chiesa-Uchiha**

Firstly how the hell Itachi got her,

Well. Itachi took Chiesa from Konoha the day the Uchiha massacre happened, she was an orphan, and was just crawling out from a bush when Itachi was running away after giving Sasuke the hatred speech. Itachi's a strategist right, so he knew the options he had in the future, what if Sasuke went rogue, what if Sasuke didn't really understand the reason behind it at all? It would be inevitable that Sasuke would get himself killed not realizing the pattern of hatred and in doing so it would end the Uchiha clan just like that. so Itachi took Chiesa with him so that in the future if an incident like that would occur, the clan would not get extinct, and if Sasuke did turn up fine, then he would bestow the girl upon him so that later, powerful Sharingan wielders can be born with two, Uchiha blood holding shinobi, and the clan would re-rise without the string of hatred attached to it,

but it turned up Sasuke went nuke, and the only option that was left behind was for him hand Chiesa to a powerful shinobi, one that can protect and care for, and the only person that is 10000% suited for the job was Naruto. You guys remember the letter he wrote to Naruto right. That explains that. And firstly Itachi took Chiesa only for clan-ly purpose but later on he came to care for the girl enough to call her his own daughter.

Konan, is the guardian of Chiesa that Itachi assigned so that Chiesa could be protected until, she was powerful enough to protect herself.

The importance of Chiesa to this is kind of simple, i couldn't just let the Uchiha clan die right, and you would later see on a chapter that, she had a good part of the battle with Sasuke and his gang. Plus I wanted to give a life to my own sexy goddess: D

Okay that's it I'll explain latter about the cut and bubbly Aika-Hyuuga.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Alright, that was tight \m/, okay here's the deal, Don't flame me if you saw mistakes, be kind and show them coz I kinda got messed up with the site again, and I didn't get time to re arrange them much. First off, let's talk about Kyuubi, well even if Naruto can summon her in the fox form that is, he doesn't really know, it's a she, couz she never let him see her, what a drama that would be lmao: P

And likewise almost all people except the Kage's still doesn't know he's "The crimson death", and most of Naruto's friends haven't even seen the girls yet, so wait for that dramatic phase as well.

Tayuya doesn't know yet about Jiraiya's intention of using Naruto as the major prize and having said that, the only person that knows the fact that Naruto is the major prize is Mei Terumi, albeit she was the one to receive the letter in behalf of the demons and she was yet to reveal that small piece of info to the others.

Starting from this chapter I'll be up there on the story explanation column, explaining stuff that confused ya all in the story, so you guys can shoot your questions to me.

The poll will only be open till next Saturday, so do vote soon, or else don't come flaming me that something really annoying happened in the ball with a character you didn't like and vice versa,

You know guys almost, almost 100K views and that much many likes, I'm really thankful, for you all but, it would always be super, super awesome if you guys could drop me a review, because I just love to read them, it's kind'f a booster, when I see cool, and rocking Reviews, some of you make. So please, tap that button and scribble something sweet, I will always love em. Just like cupcakes. ;)

**SPECIAL REQUEST:** Does any of you have the Xbox game, Naruto Shippuden ultimate Ninja Storm 1, 2 or 3 If you do, Could you PM me, I have some stuff to ask!. I would appreciate it!

Alright, like always, keep reading, and keep rocking.

**Kev_A** …outtie! ^^v


End file.
